Broken Sunsets
by August Shaffer
Summary: Bella left her newly husband, Jake, a week after their marriage. Four years later she returns to Forks. She has a new life, a new guy but what she doesn't know is that the annullment she signed never got processed.
1. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or profit from it.

Rating: Will become Mature-

Note: Thank you for joining please read warning before you go any further!

Note 2: The song "Nothing and Everything" by Red inspired this story line in my head. I was watching a video of Buffy/Spike, I miss that show! I watched as the video showed how they hated each other but also loved one another. The back and forth of emotions were so overwhelming that I knew I had to write a story showing Jake/Bella going back and forth. This Jake is not going to be the sappy sweet boy, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yes, in the beginning he is going to be a jerk but you will understand why!

WARNING: _**There**____**is**____**a**____**mention**____**of**____**Bella**____**miscarrying**__**. **__**If**____**you**____**have**____**suffered**____**from**____**this**____**recently**____**or**____**in**____**the**____**past**____**and**____**it**____**bothers**____**you**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**read**____**any**____**further**__**!**_

Chapter One: Broken Sunset

Bella wanted her life to be sane for a change but these days, a cup of coffee that tasted half way decent, was even dreaming too big. Everyone was on her ass about when she would finish her upcoming novel, Broken Sunsets, a book that her editor and publisher, for once agreeing on something, were raving would be a top seller. She hoped they were right. She had spent four years of her life writing, rewriting and so forth to make it the book she always dreamed of.

Being an author was not as easy as she had imagined when she was a young girl reading novels as fast as her little fingers could get a grip on them. She loved reading. She loved escaping into a world where anything was possible. She always found what she needed when she was reading. Rather it was a good old fashion cry fest, a thrilling mystery, a gory nightmarish thrill, or hell even a good old sexy, sweaty, love making fiesta. Books were her life.

Her passion was once frowned on back home in Forks Washington. Her friends often scolded her for spending far too much time with her face between the pages of a novel rather than living her own life. She would often defend her desire to read but on other occasions she would just flip them off as she turned the page pushing her nose further into the book.

She would tell her friends and family that books were not only a cheap source of entertainment but they also taught you many of life's lessons. She was of course her Language Art teachers favorite student each year. She was always ahead of the class when it came to reading lists. She could whip out and complete a book report like it was as easy as preparing a bowl of ice cream. It came naturally to her.

The only other thing that had came naturally to her was Jake Black. The difference between her passion for reading and Jake Black was that he could be a little harder to put away on a shelf when she was done with him. No, Jake, was underneath her veins like the blood that flowed through her. He knew how to piss her off with out any blinking. He knew how to make her heart skip a extra beat which just a smile and most of all he knew that he had this power over her.

Jake was her best friend. Emphasizes on 'was" her best friend. They had not spoken to one another in over four years. She knew the reason he was suddenly popping into her head was due to the trip she had finally agreed to with her current boyfriend, Mason. Mason was very close to his family. He wanted to get to know her family. She found that side of him a bit annoying. She just wished he would let the discussion of meeting each others parents go but no, Mason, could not be stopped. He loved her. She had no doubts about that. His parents loved her too. She had no doubts about that either.

What Mason did not understand, due to the fact she had not spoken to him about it yet, was that her parents would hate Mason. Not because there was any one thing to hate about him but just based on the fact he was not Jake.

Her father had practically help raised Jake. So in his eyes he was already his son. When Jake and Bella's friendly friendship began to show signs of a more deeper and physical friendship, her father was more excited than she was about the change in their status. He kept going on and on about how great they would be as a couple. He even paid for several of their first dates. Bella wanted to refused to go out with Jake just because her father was so damn persistent about it. Her mother would remind her father that girls often rebelled when their parents liked the "boyfriend" and went out with the guy they hated just because they could. So eventually her father backed off of the "Jake Fan Club" and allowed them to follow their path on their own.

Of course Bella had fallen hook, line, and sinker for Jake's charming smile, his muscular body, and let's not forget his crazy nature. Jake was like a ball of sunshine. He could light up a room with just a casual smile. He was compassionate, he was friendly, and most of all he was down right fun to be around. On the scale of one to ten Jake was over the scale when it came to perfect boyfriends.

However as Bella grew up she began to realize that she had a future ahead of her. A future that existed outside of Forks. She was informed by her counselor and her teachers that she could get a scholarship from just about any school she desired. She had the grades, she had the talent, and above all she had the passion for learning that even Ivy schools would desire in an applicant.

When those ideas were placed into her mind she realized that maybe she should consider life outside of the familiar and safe location that she had grown up in her entire life. There was no many possibilities. Why shouldn't she have a chance to go out and explore the world? She would always find herself considering all the reasons she should but only one always remained that held her back.

Jake.

Jake was content to stay around their community. He had everything he desired here. He had his family, his friends, and of course his on the side career of preparing vehicles for Old Man Luke. Bella was happy that this was the path he had chosen for himself but it was not her path. When she spoke of her dreams or fantasies of leaving home he would always change the subject or argue with her that there was nothing wrong with the life they had here.

Eventually she no longer shared her dreams with him. She saw that it only made him frustrated and moody.

Then Edward and Alice Cullen arrived in town. Their parents had decided to retire in the community after their children graduated. They had practically been raised all over the world. Bella envied them. She envied how much culture that had been showered upon them. It was not hard to notice how more mature they were compared to the local kids.

Bella and Alice got teamed up one day for a science project that led into the early stages of a friendship. Alice was nice. She was sweet as well. She was everything Bella could want in a girlfriend. They shared their dreams of exploring the world on their own. Alice agreed with Bella that Forks was a nice enough place to raise a family but she would comment that first Bella should live a little before getting married and settling down like a old person.

Jake quickly made his feelings for Alice crystal clear to Bella. He hated her. He thought she was a little tiny hyper speed bump who thought she was too smart for her own britches. Bella would argue with him that she was different but Bella liked different.

Jake stopped coming around when Alice as over, so when Bella was in a mood with Jake she would purposely invite Alice over. She knew it was dirty of her but hey if it worked she was not about to stop it.

Things quickly began to change when their Senior year began. Everything and everyone seem to be drifting in different directions. Jake won the championship game for their football team. Jessica made homecoming queen. It was not a surprise to Bella that Jake made prom king while she of course sat off in a corner wishing she could be at home reading a book or on the internet searching for a exotic trip that someday she might be able to take.

When she received word that she had gotten into every college she had applied for she was seriously amazed and frightened. She did not know what to do. She was frantic. She was hysterically happy. She knew that her parents would be in the same corner as Jake about disliking her leaving home for four years so she went to the Cullen's household to sit and contemplate on which school was best suited for a person like her.

Esme and Carlisle were truly helpful with going over all the applications and explaining in great details what she should look for if her desire was to become a writer. After several weeks of steady reading each pamphlet that had been sent to her she had decided on a school. She knew the hard part would be telling her parents and Jake what her plans were for her future.

What she had not planned on was Jake taking her out that weekend on a surprise camping trip with the gang. They were in a cabin up in the mountains with out phones or televisions. It was a bit strange to be so far away from the technical world but it was also soothing to her nerves. She thought it would give her more time to slowly break the news to Jake before she broke the news to her parents.

The first night she had passed out early on everyone and woke up to a warm Jake crawling up in the bed with her. She had not expected him to want to make this night their first "night" as lovers. She was not prepared for it and unfortunately neither was he. When he continued to press the matter she found herself considering that once she told Jake she was leaving in less than a month to a destination far away from him he would no doubt break up with her.

So like an idiot she agreed to let that night be their first night. The sex was great. In fact after the few minutes of pain she found the rest of it quite exciting. It was far better than the stuff in the books she had read over the years. She could not keep her hands off of Jake. The next day when ever no one was around or far enough away they would sneak off to do it again, again, and again. She had been so into the physical contact that she let her brain stop functioning and realize that neither of them were using protection. Jake had used the "pull out" form to hopefully prevent a pregnancy from happening.

When they return to Forks Bella sat out in the pick up truck with Jake and let it all spill out. That she truly loved him and wanted a future with him but first she needed to find herself and experience her own dreams with out him in it. He was furious, she expected he would be, but what she did not expect was when he opened the door and told her to get out and stay out. He was tired of feeling like he was not enough for her.

Bella watched as he sped out of the driveway never looking back at her. She went to her room crying her heart out until her mother came up the stairs and they talked for hours. Bella spilled out everything. She knew her mother was shocked but she remained silent letting Bella go on and on. Once she was done her mother had smiled sweetly at her and told her that she would support her no matter what she chose to do. Her father however the next morning was screaming at the top of his lungs. He felt betrayed by her. It was ridiculous. Bella stormed out of the house angry as hell.

For the rest of the month she did not speak one word to him. She remained in her room when she was home. She packed up her things preparing for a once in a lifetime experience until she began to get so sick that her mother forced her to see the doctor before she could leave on her trip.

Everything came crumbling down around her that day. All her dreams began to float away on a dark cloud. She wept for what felt like hours before they made it home. She refused to speak to her father about the pregnancy. She knew he would just be delighted as hell that she was now pregnant by Jake Black and had no other choice but to remain in Forks to raise her child.

When Jake showed up two days later with flowers in his hand, requesting they sit out on the porch she was not surprised by him sliding to one knee and proposing marriage. In fact she wanted to slap his smug face so hard. She looked at him exposing him to all the hate and hurt she felt inside. She watched as he took a few steps back from her before she threw the flowers down at his feet and shouted at him.

"Whatever Jake! Whatever YOU want." Bella stormed into the house and back into her room.

She received a call that day from Alice and Edward wondering if she was still flying with them the following day. She had to embarrassingly explain that she was no longer able to go anywhere due to an unwanted pregnancy and a fiancée who would never let her do anything she desired for the rest of her life. Both had been shocked and continue to encourage to never give up on her dreams.

When her parents began to talk about a big church wedding Bella found her balls to laugh at the both of them. She informed them that if she was forced to marry Jake Black then they would go the courthouse and share their vows. She did not want the whole town to witness her shame. Of course this only caused her father to grow furious and the usual shouting began. Bella stood firm on it.

Two days later she stood next to Jake at the courthouse wearing a simple white dress with a white bouquet of flowers as she exchanged vows with the father of her baby. She wept during most of the ceremony. She cried for everything she was giving up in order to make everyone else around her happy. Jake had rented them a room at the local hotel. Bella went with him only because she knew everyone was watching her reaction. When they got inside the stinky, small, moldy room she informed him that sex was not an option for them anymore. Jake tried to be patient with her and explain how he really did not want them getting married like this. He had a different dream of their wedding day.

Bella reminded him she had a different dream but his selfishness had cost her everything that truly mattered. Jake had looked as if she had just hit him over the head with his pick up truck. He left the room with his head low.

Bella woke up alone the next day. She had no idea where he spent his wedding night and honestly did not care. She was being an ass and she knew it. She went home to find her parents packing up her belongings. She had been astonished to learn they expected her to live with Jake out in LaPush in his father's home. She begged her mother to let her stay there with them but Renee insisted that a couple needed to be alone. She also informed Bella that Billy was moving into her room so that they could share the small cottage as a couple.

Bella kicked and screamed the entire trip over to her residence. Jake came home every day for a week to talk to her and try to persuade her into seeing how lucky they were to have each other and a home for their baby. Bella had remained sullen. On the sixth day of their married life she woke up feeling awful. Slipping out of the bed she went to the bathroom to discover she was bleeding. Jake woke up when he heard her cry out in pain.

He drove her to the hospital. Staying by her side the entire time. They were soon informed the baby was lost to them both. Bella wasn't sure how she felt about this news. She laid there quietly for an entire day. Everyone took it as her way of mourning. She was sad. She was sad that a life had died and wondered if her anger and disappointment had somehow killed her unborn child. She felt awful. She knew that Jake was seriously angry with her as well. She had disappointed him. He was thrilled at the thought of having a son or daughter even if he was only eighteen years old.

Once she was well enough to move around the house she found herself calling Alice. She told her best friend what had happened. Alice listened to her and then suggested that she make the best of it. Bella refused to stayed in LaPush. She refused to believe that she could not become the person she wanted to be.

When Jake came home drunk off of his ass, she quickly took the opportunity to nag him hard. The fight started out simple enough and then to both of their surprise it grew to a physical place that neither of them had intended. Bella had smack Jake so hard in the head when he began to shout out nasty offensive things toward her about how she was thrilled that they no longer had a child. Jake shoved her against the wall in return. Both of them stood there panting, out of breathe, as they stared at one another in disbelief.

What had happened to the friends who once shared everything with one another? What had happened to the couple who use to giggle, ride bikes together, and come up with funny nicknames to annoy their friends? When had they grown so far apart that what once was so sweet, tender, and innocent was now raw, angry, and shadowed in hate.

The following day Bella woke up from the sofa, seeing Jake had already left for work, and began to move slowly around the house. She felt like she was almost daydreaming as she began to pack up enough things to fit in two suitcases and walked down to LaPush's bus station. She bought a one way ticket to the airport. Once she was at her location she made a call to Alice who spoke to the airline worker and gave her the information needed to purchase Bella a ticket to New York. A few hours later Bella was standing in front of her friend far away from her home, her family, and her husband.

Bella pulled herself out of her reverie as she smelled a fresh cup of coffee served in front of her. She smiled at the waitress but could not help but wonder what she would do now that she had finished school, her book was almost complete, she had a wonderful boyfriend, a great apartment, so now what? What was she going to do with the rest of her life?

Mason seemed to pop out of thin air at that moment as he pulled out the chair in front of her. Bella lifted her head staring into the bright blue eyes of the guy who had won her heart with one of his notorious poems. He knew how to use the pen to persuade the more intelligent ladies into his bed. She still felt so lucky to have won his attention out of all the ladies who were attending his small soirée that night. Okay, maybe it wasn't just luck, after all Alice had known Mason for sometime. She had helped introduced them. In fact she had been the one who had encouraged Bella to attend the event.

"So what has my buttercup so sullen today?" Mason ask curiously as he reached out stroking the back of her hand with his finger.

Bella's frown slowly curled up into a soft smile. Mason's touch always left her wanting more.

"I hate going home." Bella decided to be honest and lay it out on the table.

"Why?" Mason frowned as he pinched the tip of his nose.

"My family…well…they did not exactly encourage my dreams or my path. I have not spoken to them Mason in four and half years." Bella answered as she sipped on the coffee. She felt some joy in the fact that this cup of coffee tasted much better than she had dared to hope for.

"Honey, families forgive us. I'm sure that your parents will be overcome with joy to see their wayward daughter return to their bosom." Mason cock an eye brow as he smiled warmly at her.

Bella chuckled. Only Mason would use the word bosom.

"I don't think so. You see I sent them word where I was. No one has called me or wrote to me." Bella gulped hard as the pain of being rejected by her own flesh and blood still hurt like hell.

"Well, hell to them. We can get a room and you can show me the town. I just want to know where you come from Bella. I want to know what made Bella Swan the woman she is today." Mason replied as he took her hands into his holding them tightly across the table.

"Trust me, nothing there will impress you much." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Funny, because you impress the hell out of me." Mason kissed the tops of her knuckles on both hands before releasing them.

"I want you to keep that impression of me. If we go to Forks you might not look at me like that anymore. I don't want you to be disappointed. I've already disappointed enough people." Bella chewed on the corner her of lip as she recalled how she had walked out on Jake with out a chance to discuss her decision. She had simply left him a letter and her ring.

"Bella, how can you become the excellent writer you were destine to be with out facing the very things that gave life to that imagination of yours?" Mason chuckled softly as he raised his hand at the waitress so he could get his own cup of coffee.

"Whatever Mason, whatever." Bella sighed as she caved in. She found herself recalling how Jake use to do the same thing that Mason was doing now. Both men knew how to sugar coat things so she would relent and believe that what they were doing was truly the best for her.

"Love you Bella." Mason blew her a kiss as the waitress came up with a seductive smile on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically. Nothing changed she thought to herself. Not in her love life anyways. Not in the choice of men she seem to be doomed to choose for out the rest of her life. No matter how educated they were they still seem to carry the same attitude.

"Mason, could we just please skip this trip?" Bella made one final plead.

Mason sipped on the beverage he had just received, staring hard at Bella. Moments passed before he finally answered her.

"How can I propose to you if I don't get your father's permission first?" Mason replied with a gentle tone that nearly as soft as a feather to Bella's ears.

"What?" Bella gulped hard as her stomach literally began to drop like when you ride a roller coaster and you go down that first dive.

"Darling, you knew it was only a matter of time. I love you, you love me, we are compatible, we are wonderful together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Or as long as you want me." Mason shrugged his shoulders as his eyes sparkled.

"You ruined my surprise. I was going to speak to your father first and then take you to your favorite place and propose more romantically at that time." Mason cluck his tongue as he shook his head, his lips displayed a smile that let her know that he was disappointed in how the actual event was taking place.

"Mason…I…well…I'm not sure…" Bella sat frozen in her seat, slowly closing her eyes she pressed them tightly together and wondered if she could start this day over? Why was he ruining this relationship between them? Marriage? Why now? They had just spent their one year anniversary together on a trip to Fugi, that he insisted was a gift to her.

"That is now the way I imagined you responding." Mason choked slightly as he sat up in his chair, his eyes narrowing, his lips curled into a smile that broke Bella's heart.

"I'm sorry Mason. I really am. I just…well…marriage isn't my thing." Bella explained as she ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out quickly how to salvage what was left of this relationship.

"How would you know until you give it a shot?" Mason rolled his eyes.

"Trust me." Bella was not about to reveal to him how she had already experienced a week of marriage and was relieved that it had been annulled and she no longer attached to one man for the rest of her life.

"Look, lets go on this trip and when we return if you still feel that strongly about it then we will wait further down the line until you are more accepting of my proposal." He suggested as he reached out and held her hand in his.

Bella could not find any reason to argue with that suggestion. Although deep down she already knew nothing would change her mind about getting married. She was not the marrying type. She liked being with someone, she just did not want to ever feel like they owned her. She wanted her wings. She wanted to spread them and fly off to where ever her heart desire with out ever having to receive permission from anyone.

"Fine." Bella agreed as she returned his smile.


	2. Who I Am, Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these legendary characters!

Rating: Mature

Note: I promise this story will pick up in speed and emotions soon. Had to get their sides of the story out before the real action begins. Hope you enjoy! Xoxoxo August

Chapter Two: Broken Sunsets

The day was going by quickly just the way he had hoped. He was tired. He hated being at the shop on such a beautiful day. His friends were all down at the beach already getting ready for the late night bonfire they had planned in celebration of Sam and Leah's first wedding anniversary. None of them thought that Sam would actually go through with the wedding in the first place, of course when it did, the guys began to take wagers how long it would take before Leah kicked him out. So far there was no winners. The two seem to still be experiencing the blissful state of marriage.

Jake could not relate to that. Although legally he had been married for far longer than any of them, he was not exactly in the bliss state. If he was honest with himself the wedding event itself was not blissful at least for his bride. He had been more than excited at the idea of marrying his best friend and girlfriend of three and half years. He always knew that someday they would end up tying the knot.

Sure, he thought they might have more time to grow and do some of the things they both dreamed of before they made that final commitment to one another. Unfortunately, their luck had ran out when he had accidentally knocked up his girlfriend right after graduation. He swore to Bella that it had never been his intention of getting her pregnant to keep her from going to college. She of course refused to believe a word that he spoke. She had tunnel vision when it came to her pain.

He had tried to do everything possible to make her see that even though he had not planned the unwanted pregnancy he was willing to man up to his responsibilities. He was willing to provide them with a home, he already had a job, and he was more than willing to do his share of the work of raising their unborn child. Bella, made it clear from the moment he proposed to her that she hated the very idea of marrying him. It had crushed him. It took him several days to realize that she was just suffering from hormones and that once they got passed the wedding and the baby began to grow inside of her she would see how things were not as bad as they seemed. In fact he wanted to tell her that he would be willing to help out with the baby while she attended some college classes at the local college.

Sure, it was not one of those fancy schools that the Cullen's had tempted her with. It was still a decent school. She could even transfer to a state school to finish completing her degree. He was going to do whatever it took to make her happy. He wanted her to be in his life. He wanted to have their baby and be the sort of family he had always saw them becoming.

Shortly after the wedding Bella lost the baby. She seemed to be mourning the loss or at least that it what he told himself when she yelled and nagged over every little thing he did. Then she just turn into this ugly person. He did not imagine that Bella could ever be so damn aggressive or hateful. She cut him to the bone over and over until he loss control. He was hurting too. He could feel her drawing away from him. He wasn't sure what to do next. His gut instincts had warned him that Bella would flee the first chance she got. He tried harder than hell not to give her any reason to leave him but then one night she began to scream at him and became physical with her hate toward him. He did not mean to hit her so hard. He was just hoping to calm her down. He had only meant to defend himself while showing her that he too could be just as mean as her when provoked.

She took off shortly after that. She left him a note and her wedding ring on the kitchen table. About two weeks after she abandoned him she sent papers signed, requesting a annulment. He saw red. He went ape shit when he stared at the papers that stated that if he signed this he would agree that neither of them had been sexually intimate during the one week of marriage and that he was agreeing to end the marriage. It would pretty much claim that they had never been married at all. Which in his book was a big fat LIE! They did get married. They both said their vows before their families and the judge. She made a promise to him and to God. He was going to make her hold up to her end of the deal.

When he never heard from her again he knew that somewhere out there Bella Swan-Black thought she was a free lady and that made him smile. Because he knew that was a big fat LIE! He was not going to let her get away from him so easy. He knew someday Bella would want to get married again and when they went down the courthouse to apply for a marriage license her fiance would discover that his beloved was already married and had been for years. She would look like a fool trying to explain how she got an annulment. If he knew Bella, and he did, she probably never mentioned the wedding/annulment to him in the first place. So he would feel like she was hiding things from him which would make him distrust her. Bella would come out the loser. She would have to face the consequences of her actions at last.

Of course it also made him unavailable to any woman who was seeking a future with him. He figured if there was any other woman out there who was worthy of him then she would wait until he was free enough to marry her someday. In fact, he was not even sure if he would give Bella a divorce once she came seeking it from him. He knew he was being an ass and not to mention a glutton for punishment if he did not. Still, it felt good to finally have something to use against her to make her hurt. Not that she would ever hurt as much as he had. She would never suffer the same sort of loss that he felt the day he came home to discover that his wife not only left him but fled the state. She ran into the arms of her dearest friends the Cullens. He loathe them.

If they had never came along, tempting her with culture and the many mysteries of the world outside of Fork, she might have come around to seeing just how happy they were and that if she wanted to go somewhere he would have taken her. She never even consider that a option. She never asked him how he felt about exploring the world. Nope. She had her mind made up that he was a small man who only wanted to live in this town. She had never once considered his feelings, she never talked to him about his dreams, she just assumed she knew them all already.

It had taken him nearly a year before he manage to get his life back on track after she left. He told himself he could manage in a world where Bella did not exist. It took some time, some inner strength and a lot of courage but he was successful. He pulled himself out of the pit of hell and found that he could walk, think, and breathe in the world without any assistance. Of course his friends and family helped him too. They were very supportive.

The only big problem that he had faced was when he saw Renee. She knew that he had not signed the papers that he had wadded them up and put them in the back of his sock drawer. She told him that he was only going to make things worse when Bella returned. He argued with Bella's mother that he sincerely doubted she would ever step foot back in Forks unless one of them was dying or dead. Renee had been hurt by his statement but he was being honest with her.

"What are you going to do if your wrong, Jake?" Renee asked with her hands on her hips with a look that was so damn similar to Bella's that it had nearly taken his breathe away.

"I will face it. I will do what is best for us." Jake replied dryly.

"That's just it Jake, you think you know what is best for you two but you don't. You know as well as I do that you and Charlie pressured her into the wedding. If you guys would have given her time to think about it she would have been more willing to be your wife. But you two had to bulldoze her into it." Renee shook her head with a disgusted sigh.

"Guess we will never know now." Jake shrugged his shoulders casually before walking away. When he left later he found himself nearly in tears. He knew that Renee was partially right. Charlie had been the one who had insisted that he make his move fast. He did not want the whole town to start talking about his little girl getting knocked up.

Jake also did not want to tarnish his girl's reputation. Although everyone in town already knew she was a good girl, this was the sort of thing that some of the town's gossipers and haters would use to hurt her. Bella had her share of enemies just like anyone else in this town. She was a do good-er in their eyes. No one believe that a girl as nice and smart as Bella could be good all the time.

Of course when he tried to mention how he married her based on this fact she just laughed hysterically and told him she honestly did not give a damn what one person in this town thought about her. On one hand he was impressed with her but on the other hand he still felt like she was rejecting him personally. The idea of spending her life with him seem to be the last thing on her damn "to do" list.

When had their relationship began to change so severely? He often asked himself that question when he got drunk. When had he lost her respect? When exactly did he lose her trust? When did she suddenly look at him as unworthy of her love? Did he do something that had irrevocably change her feelings for him?

So many questions and not one damn answer after all these years. So he began to work on himself. He decided he could not figure out Bella until he knew who he was now. He was like an island in the middle of the ocean. He was all alone. He and Bella had been childhood friends. There was not a birthday or a holiday that they had not shared together until she left town.

He began therapy. He knew his closest friends thought he was messed up for going. They made their objections quite clear. They felt like this was not about him but Bella's messed up head. Still, he did it. He needed a clear head to figure out where his future lied now that his marriage with Bella was no longer an option or a future dream.

He found himself learning that he liked doing more than just working on vehicles. He had begun to work on the old house that his father had signed over to him and Bella as a wedding gift. Whenever he got down or started feeling the urge to get angry and do something stupid he would rip out a wall or start building something in the house, on the house, to the house and so forth. Before long the small two bedroom house grew bigger as the years went by.

It was during one of his therapy sessions that he was showing his shrink the pictures of the front porch he had added on each time he got depressed or pissed off that his shrink pointed out how remarkable his work was. Jake just looked at him with a stunned face. The shrink began to explain that it seemed that Jake took more pride in his work than he realized. He began to show him all the work he had done recently. The shrink commission him to build a bigger kitchen in the house he had just purchased.

A few months later once the job was complete and he got paid he was being asked to do other jobs around town. Soon, he was in a whole new business. He had to stop working all together at the shop, he had so many jobs to do. He took several classes at the community college on architecture and even met a few people in Port Angeles that trained him as well. He loved doing the work with his hands. It was suggested that he had potential of being a architect but he explained that drawing it up was not enough. He wanted to build. It kept him busy and helped take out the excessive energy he had.

When Renee, Leah and Sue decided to take the old Whicker house and make it into a Bed and Breakfast they hired him to make improvements and add a bigger dining area. It was one of his hardest jobs but it was also one of his best. He was so proud of it. Everyone loved it. He finally felt like he was earning the respect of his peers again instead of the sympathetic looks he had seen since Bella abandoned him. He knew he had been the talk of the town for quite some time.

He knew people wondered when he would break down and do something crazy. Everyone knew that Jake had been someone special when he was with Bella Swan but without her everyone seem to look at him differently. Like he was just some Indian boy who did not know much or could do much. He was a nice enough looking guy but other than his looks no one saw him as much more.

Now he was a successful businessman who worked locally and through out the county. He was becoming someone people finally looked at with great esteem. It eased the pain. It also help ease the discomfort.

He finally began to date again. Although most of the local girls knew that he was still legally married to Bella Swan. They also knew about their history. No one wanted to date a guy who would dump them like a hot potatoes the second his wife return to town.

This began to irk him considerably. So he started looking for girls outside of town. He met a few that were nice enough and hell knew how to make a man forget his pain for a few hours but at the end of the night when he drove home to a empty house, a house meant for him and his wife, he realized he wanted more.

When Rosalie Matthews showed up in town he was impressed with her beauty. She was drop dead gorgeous, all the guys wanted a piece of that action. Then they saw she had a one year old on her hip and that made a few scatter. Not him. He learned she was working at the newspaper her grandparents owned and ran. He went down to open up a ad for his business when he came across her. She was a little bit stand offish. He got her to talk and realized that he had seen her somewhere before. She confessed she use to model before her husbands sudden death.

The next night he took her out for dinner and they talked about her life before Forks. He liked listening to her. She was a bit selfish but he could see the potential in her. She was learning to love more than herself when it came to her son. Michael was adorable. He was also her wake up call. She admitted that she had not wanted to get married but her parents insisted it was best for her unborn child to have a father in his life. The irony was, two months after he was born his father died in a car accident leaving his mistresses' home one rainy night.

Now she was raising him all alone despite the flashy diamond ring she wore on her finger. He asked her why she did not return to modeling and she confessed that she could not leave her son behind. She needed him. He made her feel more special and needed than a hundred photographers and all the parties in Europe had ever done. He liked her frankness. He liked how she just spoke her mind even if he did not agree with it all the time.

The two of them soon became friends. He showed her around town, helped her get a good sitter for Michael when she went to work full time or needed to go to sites to take photos. He helped her when he could. He liked playing with Michael. He told himself not to get attached to either of them. That one day Bella might return and if they were able to work out their differences then they would be able to start on a family of their own.

A year later they found themselves celebrating her first year of living in Forks. They took Michael to the park and had a picnic. When they return home that day, Michael was asleep, Rosalie put him in his bed and return to the living room where he sat. He saw the look in her eyes. He had seen it several times over the past month. He knew that Rosalie was growing restless. She needed a man. He needed a woman. He made it clear that he was still married to Bella. She did not mind. She admitted she was not sure how much longer she would be in Forks and that she was not looking to settle down.

His closest friends soon saw the change in their friendship. They warned him that Rosalie would eventually encourage him to divorce Bella so the two of them could become a real family. He had argued that was not what she wanted. They agreed she seemed cool enough about their relationship at the moment but eventually any woman with a child would expect him to want to commit to her and her child. The longer he was with her, the closer he grew to Michael, the more chance he ran of her wanting a piece of paper that made him responsible for the two of them.

The next year of their relationship had not changed. He still slept with her in her bed and left each morning before Michael woke up. He tried to invite her to family functions but she seem against it. She explained that it was not her place to be by his side. They would compare her to Bella. He of course just laughed at the very idea of comparing the two of them. They were like night and day.

He stopped asking but let her know that anytime she wanted to join him she was more than welcomed. Everything was going smoothly until a few months ago he saw Emmett Hale flirting with her one day and he found himself a little jealous. Although he knew that Rosalie was too smart to fall for a big player like Emmett he could not help but think that Emmett could offer her and Michael a life he could not. He was in no state to make a commitment that the two of them deserved.

He even suggested they break up for awhile and she should go out and date other people but she refused. She said that she was not interested in bringing new guys into Michael's life. He warned her that eventually she would have to take that chance. She just closed the door with tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

She came over to his house that night with a bottle of wine dressed to kill. He knew it was going to be harder than hell to break off this relationship entirely. He needed her. He needed the way she made him feel so damn special, wanted, and loved. He knew she needed those same things in her life. However, his heart was not free yet. She finally got him to reveal everything about his past relationship with Bella. He opened up to her and explained how close they were and how he loved her more than anyone in his entire life. He had so many questions and no answers. She suggested he go to Bella himself. He admitted he had considered it several times but stopped himself each time. Bella left him, she should be the one to return. She warned him that all his hurt and anger was never going to go away until he wrote off Bella from his life and his heart.

It was then that he admitted he wasn't sure if he wanted that. She was definitely not pleased to hear that answer but she took it like a champ.

Smiling sadly at him she began to explain how she saw his relationship with Bella.

"Jake, you hate that you lost. You have so much to offer but when Bella refused it, you were shocked by the rejection. You can not stand the fact that she said "no" to you for once in her life. It sounds like you pretty much dominated the friendship and relationship. She needed room to breathe. I know you don't want to hear that but she had nothing to compare your relationship to. I mean who marries the only guy you ever dated?" Sipping on her red wine she watched his face as he considered what she was telling him.

"So she needed to go out and sleep around?" He cried out angrily.

"NO! Not exactly but she needed to spread her wings. She needed to learn who Bella was. You guys have been so stuck like glue, that she probably didn't know if she could survive without you. Look at you. How did you feel when she was no longer in your life? Scared. Unsure of yourself. I'm sure she felt the same way. I don't think she went out and celebrated her freedom quite like you imagined. I think she will come back someday. I just don't know if she will return the feelings that you so desperately hang onto. She might discover that her life is better without you in it. Maybe not." She shrugged her shoulders as she sipped on more wine.

"So your saying that all this time I have been hoping she would do whatever it is she needs to do she might just discover that she made the right choice and then come back here to tell me we are really over?" He looked down at his hands that were sitting on his lap.

"I'm saying it is possible. You are putting your life on hold for her. She isn't. She is moving forward. That is why she has not come back. If she comes back then in away she is also moving backwards with her life. I think that after all this time she has grown too much for this town." Rosalie sighed as she covered his hands with hers.

"What about you? You were a world famous model yet you uprooted to live here." He argued.

"Yeah, but I had too. I mean, where was I going to go to raise my son? I had a damn good reason, family who cared about me, a great job that helped me spend time raising my son. She doesn't have that here." She explained further, hating how she was killing him with her honesty but she loved this man and wanted him to open his eyes for once and see how remarkably stubborn he was being.

They both finished their wine quietly, Jake picked her up and took her to the guest room where he explored her body wishing like hell it was Bella instead of Rosalie. He knew it was wrong of him, he knew that Rosalie was worth far more than Bella but his heart knew what it wanted and it wanted Bella Black.


	3. Revenge Tastes So Sweet

Chapter 3:

"Where is this Bed and Breakfast at?" Bella frowned at Mason as they drove down a road that as Bella recalled did not have any such building.

"1414 Whicker Road." Mason mumbled as he chewed on a fresh piece of gum staring out the window.

"That's the old Whicker house! Wow, I wonder who started a business in that old dump. I am warning you now that this house is like a trillion years old. I know you did not want to stay in one of those old nasty motels on the outskirts of town but this might not be any better." Bella warned him as she sat the paper down on her lap, rubbing her temples.

She was already feeling her chest tightening at the familiar scenery. So many memories began to flash behind her eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to keep them at bay but they continued to flood her head.

"You okay?" Mason asked as he glanced over at Bella. She laid back against the seat with her eyes closed rubbing her head.

"Just a headache." She muttered as tears began to threaten to fill her eyes.

She could not afford to let Mason see her pain. He would know that there was more to this trip than the fear of reuniting with her parents. He was a smart man. He was usually in tune with her emotions. It was one of the things that had drawn her into a relationship with him that lasted more than a few months. He had been the only guy she dated that had made her heart feel something more than lust. For the longest time she feared she would never be capable of finding someone who could make her head swoon, her heart skip a beat, and desire to be in their company all the time the way Jake had.

She had began to wonder if he cursed her somehow after she left town. There were plenty of guys in college and off campus that were appealing but none of them could make her feel alive. She kept finding herself comparing them to Jake, of course they all fell short. Jake was her first love she would tell herself, no one would ever compare to that. Still, she had to move forward with her life. She had to allow herself to love again. When Mason came into her life she finally found hope in her heart again.

"There are some aspirins in my shaving kit if you want to pull it out." Mason suggested.

"No. I will wait." She smiled softly at him, hoping the tears in her eyes were not enough to hint at anything more than pain.

"Look, here it is." Mason called out excitedly.

Bella frowned as she looked at the house, it used to be a two story historical old house that was falling apart, but this house was definitely remodeled, the porch was repaired and bigger. She stared around at the landscape. Even the yard was cleaned up and pretty flowers were placed around the porch and the walkway. She was impressed. Whoever invested in this house had put some hard work in it. She just hoped the inside was just as nice as the outside.

Mason parked their rental car. Turning to look at her his eyes were wide and innocent looking.

"I love you Bella." His smile was contagious.

Bella found herself smiling back despite the pain that was clawing in the pit of her stomach.

"I know." Bella replied mischievously.

"Let's go have some fun. Don't think we won't try to contact your parents. I mean it." He wagged his finger at her. Bella rolled her eyes, sighing loudly, she knew he was not going to just enjoy the trip down memory lane without a dinner with the parents to go along with the theme of this trip. She just wished he would stop pushing her. She knew that his intentions were pure but he had no idea of what he was asking of her or how badly this might harm their relationship.

"Whatever!" She chuckled. He was out of the car before she knew it, holding her door open for her. She grabbed her purse and small bag while he grabbed the two larger suitcases. They walked up the beautiful wooded stairs.

When they open the door Bella was hit with the scent of peanut butter cookies. She also smelled a lemony cleaner. Someone had dusted recently she thought to herself. She loved the smell of lemon cleaner. Her mother always used it in their house. She fought back the memories that were trying to resurface at this time, she needed to focus. She was now stepping into a area where she might know anyone. She had to brace herself for a possible attack. She knew that everyone in Forks thought Jake was the golden boy. They probably hated her for hurting their beloved Jake.

"Hi." A voice called out as someone stepped out of the kitchen area. Bella stood behind Mason looking around in amazement at how much this old house had changed. She was deeply impressed. She wonder who the newcomers were that invested in this house.

"Hi. I have a reservation for Mason and Bella." He replied.

Bella was always fascinated with how deep and sensual his voice sounded to her ears even when he was not trying to seduce her. She could just listen to him for hours.

"Yes, here it is. We have your room ready. If you like I will show you guys to your room." The lady chuckled softly.

Bella blinked a few times when it dawn on her that this voice was way too familiar to her. Stepping out from behind Mason's back she stood staring back at her mother. Renee Swan was working here? She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope, not a dream. She was definitely standing before her mother after all these years.

Renee gasped loudly.

Mason looked between Bella and the lady.

"Bella?" Renee choked as tears sprung out of her eyes and down her face.

Bella felt a few tears trickle down her face.

"Mom?" Bella cried out.

Running into each others arms they embraced tightly.

Mason was stunned. Bella's mother stood with her arms around her, holding her , crying and sobbing. He smiled warmly. He was glad to see that at least one of her parents were happy to see her. He knew that secretly she feared they would reject her again. He had a feeling she would be surprise to learn they had missed her as much as she had missed them.

"Oh my God! Why did you not call and tell me you were coming home?" Renee sobbed as she pulled back holding Bella's cheeks in between her hands as she looked at her daughter's face. She shook her head in amazement.

"You have grown up." Renee whispered in a weak tone.

Bella smiled despite the way her heart ached. She knew how much she had missed her mother all these years and now it seemed she had missed her just as much.

"I'm trying." Bella chuckled sadly.

"Baby girl, we have missed you so much." Renee kissed both of her cheeks before stepping back to wipe away her own tears.

"I have missed you too." Bella vowed.

"So, " Mason smiled affectionately between them.

"Oh! Mom, this is Mason Ashwood. Mason, this is my mother, Renee Swan." Bella introduced them while staring uncomfortably between them as she watched her mother take in Mason, like a person preparing to buy their first car.

She knew she was definitely rating his value in her head. She just hoped that Renee found him worthy enough to be kind to him for her sake.

"Nice to meet you Mason." Renee put her hand out and shook his.

Bella heard herself let out a long loud sigh of relief. Mason continued to smile at Bella, she wanted to smack him, he had a smug smile that was letting her know that he knew he would be liked by the mother at least.

"So how long are you guys here?" Renee stepped back behind the podium and looked at the reservation closer.

"For about four days." Mason answered.

Bella stared around the place, looking at everything in closer detail. She had so much to talk to her mother about, she was definitely curious to know why her mother was working here?

"Good. That will give me time to catch up with my daughter." Renee's eyes shined with happiness. Mason could not see it but Bella did. She spotted something else in her mother's eyes other than happiness. Something was wrong. Something bad. She could not put her finger on it but she sensed that her mother was going to give her some bad news.

"Well, come on I will show you both your room." Renee gulped hard.

Bella understood it was awkward for her mother to show her daughter and her boyfriend a room in a Inn. She realized suddenly how embarrassing this was. Her mother had never seen her with another guy but Jake. She wondered what was going through her mind as she opened the door to let them in. Was she thinking that Bella was somehow a tramp now? Bella reminded herself that her mother was not exactly a blushing bride when she got married to her father. However, she had raised Bella to be a lady and sharing a room with a guy she was not married to had to feel odd for her.

"Thanks Mom. It's lovely." Bella gave her mom a knowing smile.

"Good. Lunch is at one o'clock, dinner at six and breakfast is between seven and nine." Renee put on her professional tone as she spoke to the young couple.

"Feel free to roam around the house. There are only a few other guests checked in at the moment. The place will be booked soon, we are having our yearly Pine Festival." Renee explained.

Bella looked startled. She had forgotten all about that. It used to be one of her favorite festivals. She loved walking all the booths to see what sort of work people did with a piece of pine.

Renee caught the look of surprise on her daughter's face.

"I'm surprised you forgot." Renee pressed her lips together.

"It has been awhile." Bella admitted with a guilty expression.

"Yes, it has." Renee agreed with a curt nod of her head before closing the door behind her.

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the closed door.

Mason wandered around the room. Pulling back the ivory colored curtains he stared out at the scenic view.

"It's beautiful here." Mason stated.

Bella just silently nodded her head. She wasn't sure just how long he would think that once her mother told her father about her unexpected visit.

Jake pulled up in front of the Inn. He was glad today had been such a lovely day for a change so he could ride his motorcycle. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool mountain air on his face.

He glanced at the parking area. He was happy to see the place was filling up. He knew how important it was for Renee, Leah and Sue to make this place a success. They had all put so much work not to mention money into this business.

Taking two steps at a time he went up the stairs with a wide smile on his face. His eyes admiring his own work as he opened the Inn door. He smiled when he was hit with the scent of peanut cookies. He had requested Sue to make him a special batch. Michael had been begging for them. Rosalie was not much of a cook, okay who was he fooling she could not cook at all. When he brought Michael here last time to eat while she was working late, Michael fell in love with the home cook food and delicious desserts. He promised him if he behaved at the sitters he would bring him some when he picked him up today.

Strolling into the kitchen like he owned the place he found himself staring at three women who looked terrified to see him.

"What is going on? You guys act like you've just seen a ghost." Jake laughed whole heartedly as he continued to smile at each of them.

"Oh Jake. I forgot you were coming by." Sue smack her forehead as she jumped quickly to grab the small box of cookies she had made for him.

"I see you didn't forget my cookies so you are forgiven." Jake teased as he kissed Sue on the forehead.

"Thank you Sue." Jake looked at Leah and Renee who looked incredibly guilty of something. Then he stared harder at Sue, who could not seem to look him directly in the eyes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? You guys are starting to freak me out." Jake asked nervously.

"Nothing." They all said in union which only confirmed to Jake they were definitely up to no good.

"Guys, spill it. Does it have something to do with me?" He gulped hard as he watched all of their faces for a sign and he got one. He watched as Renee looked away while the other two stared down at their feet.

"Seriously, what is going on? You guys are making me scared." Jake took a step closer to Renee.

"Is this some sort of joke? Why are you guys looking at me like your scared I'm going to attack you?" Jake pleaded. He was seriously starting to feel nervous and uncomfortable around them.

"Jake…I…really didn't know." Renee began as she glanced at Leah and Sue hesitantly before taking a step toward him.

"You really didn't know what?" Jake cried out.

"Today, we had some guests come. I had no clue. The names….it did not even dawn on me." Renee fumbled with her words as she tried to search for the easiest way to tell Jake that his wife was back in town, upstairs in a room with another man.

She knew no matter how she told him he was going to over react and make things worse for him and Bella. She feared that his out burst might send Bella packing again and this time it could be longer than four years before she ever return to see her family.

"Guests. Names?" Jake frowned at her as his giant goose bumps slowly pop up on his upper arms.

"Mom, are you in here?" A voice called out from the other side of the kitchen doors.

Jake dropped the box of cookies in his hands. He knew that voice. He knew who it belonged too. It was Bella. Bella was back. Bella was here. He had planned on this day happening but not like this. Not with him in the kitchen with a room full of people holding a box of cookies.

Leah dropped down to pick up the box, putting it back in his hands she gave him a weak smile. She knew how much this was killing him.

Renee watched as his face began to transform from happy , fear, to pure anger. Renee walked briskly passed him, hoping to block Bella from the kitchen. She had a gut feeling that Bella had not returned here for a happy reunion with Jake. Nor would she get one at the moment with the way he looked in the kitchen.

Renee smiled nervously as she marched across the dining room stopping Bella from taking another step toward the kitchen.

"Bella! What did you need?" She asked hoping that she could not pick up the fear in her voice.

"Oh, I want some of those cookies. They smell good." Bella replied with a sheepish grin.

"I also wanted a chance to talk to you alone." Bella added.

"Me too. Come on let's go out back." Renee grabbed her upper arm and led her out the French doors that led to a big covered back porch. Closing the door behind her she pulled Bella as far away from the doors. She suspected that Jake might peak to see if Bella was really out there. She wasn't sure how this was going to go down but she was not going to have them arguing in front of any guests that might arrive.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Bella cried out as she rubbed her arm where her mother had put one hell of a grip on her while she dragged her outside.

"I know your mad at me but dang." Bella winced as she saw a light bruise already starting to surface.

"I'm not mad Bella. I'm sad. I am hurt. I am many things but mad is not one of them. No, Jake has the ownership on MAD." Renee warned her.

"Jake?" Bella gulped hard. The pit of her stomach twisted up instantly at hearing his name on her mother's lip.

"Yes, Jake. You left your husband a note Bella. You took off without talking to him. You sent him papers in the mail to end your relationship. You couldn't even do it in person. He is pretty pissed off Bella." Renee did not want to scare her off but she felt that she deserve to hear the truth from someone who would tell her nicely. Everyone else was ready to bite her head off for nearly destroying Jake the way she had.

"Come on Mom, I could not look at him. He would have just tried to bulldoze me into staying in Forks and giving us one more futile chance. I wanted out. I was not going to let anyone influence me." Bella cried out defensively.

"I get that Bella, I really do. However, you could have used a bit more tact about it. You made him look like a fool." Renee hated throwing this into daughter's face but she needed to be prepared for what lied ahead of her if she chose to stay in town for another four days.

"A fool? He knocked me up Mom. Why does everyone feel so sorry for Jake? Why do I get all the shit when it comes to this relationship? Why can't anyone say poor Bella, she was bullied into getting married at eighteen years old. Uh?" Bella shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Maybe because you did not stick around to deal with things in a mature fashion. You abandoned him and everyone else who knew you. You left us with unanswered questions Bella." Renee replied tartly.

"I ran away. So what! I was old enough to leave on my own accord." Bella knew it sounded lame but she was tired of being the only one in this family having to explain her actions.

"Yes you were but you were also bound to another." Renee sighed sadly.

"I am no longer bounded. I ended things. Perhaps I could have done it better, even more _**tactfully**__**, **_but I was scared mother. Scared of falling back into that old trap." Bella explained, her tone was less harsh, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Sometimes Bella it takes a bigger person to face their fears then to run from them." Renee answered, squeezing her daughter's hands, hoping she understood she was not Bella's enemy. She loved her daughter no matter what choices she made with her life. She just wanted her to reflect for a moment how she appeared to everyone around her.

"I get that now. I really do." Bella admitted in defeat as she wrapped her arms around her mother. She felt so safe, warm and secure. She had missed this. She had missed having talks with her mother. As a teenager her mother always knew what to say or what advice to give her to make things turn out for the better. The last four years she had to make all her decisions on her own and deal with the consequences of them.

"Good. Now there is something else important I need to tell you." Renee took a long deep breathe, she knew this next bit of news was going to blow Bella's world apart but Renee was not going to be apart of Jake's revenge scheme.

"About Jake and you…." Renee began to confess when the back doors were flung open and both women jumped at the sound of the impact. Turning toward the doors they both watched as Jake stepped outside wearing a face that warned them both he was not going to be as understanding as Renee was about her daughters sudden departure in her life.

"Jake look you two…." Renee looked panic as she saw Jake strolling toward them almost as if they were prey and he was the hunter.

"Don't Renee. Don't give me advice on this." Jake glared harshly at her.

Renee stared down at her feet for a moment before turning to give Bella a supportive smile then released her hands from Bella and walked away.

Bella stared at her mother's backside feeling like she had just been abandoned. She then forced herself to look up into the eyes of her former husband and former best friend. She saw the raw hate and anger he felt for her. She trembled inwardly. She felt her hands shaking. Putting them in her back pockets she lifted her head up in a defiant matching glare.

She reminded herself she was no longer the silly young girl who could be bullied or charmed out of her pants by Jake Black. She could stand up to him now. She was a mature cultured young woman who was in love with a incredible man upstairs. She was not going to deny that she hurt Jake. She was going to own up to her part but nothing more than that.

She deserved anything he said as long as it was true. She was not going to let him manipulate her into thinking that ending their relationship was the worst idea she had ever had. It was obvious looking at him with so much anger that she had truly made the right decision four years ago.

"Hello Jake." Bella manage to say softly although her heart was racing with fear and anger.

"Hello Bella." Jake replied with a less harsher tone than he had used with her mother.

He just stood there staring at her. He could not believe she was physically standing here on the porch in front of him. How many times had he dreamt of this moment? A zillion? In every dream he imagined putting his hands around her skinny little neck and strangling the life out of her but now her standing there he realized he could not do it. He could not harm her. Sure, he hurt like hell but murdering her was not going to change these feelings he had for her.

He noticed how more mature she appeared. Both of them had grown up. He wondered if she was considering the same things he was. Did she regret leaving him? Why was she here exactly? Did she know they were still married? Had he stopped Renee in time from revealing his dirty little secret? He wanted to see her face when it was revealed that she was still legally committed to him.

"You look good." Bella muttered as she forced herself to keep her eyes locked with his.

"You too." He admitted as he licked his lips. He hated his body for responding with such need as he stood so close to her. She had definitely gained some well needed curves. She still smelled of vanilla and coconut. He wanted to lift a piece of her hair and smell it. He wanted to caress her face, to taste her mouth, to feel her hands on his arms, the way she use to when he held her near him.

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he pushed her so hard. He wanted to tell her how crazy life had been with out her in it. How he had taken her friendship for granted all those years.

"I think you should know Bella that we are …." Jake was about to reveal the truth of their status. He suddenly realized how childish and immature he was being by holding onto this secret. It was time to reveal to Bella that he had not signed the paper and how sorry he was. He missed her. Looking at her with the sun shining on her face, his heart was swelling with joy.

"Bella, are you out there?" Mason called out as he began to walk through the dining room tables.

"Who is that?" Jake asked curiously.

Bella felt her stomach clenched as his lips curled into a nasty smile.

"My friend." Bella answered.

"Friend? Really." Jake cock an eyebrow. All the happiness that had swelled up inside of him was deflated, like a pin pricking a balloon. He felt all shriveled up. He felt betrayed. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew he was just stunned and hurt by her inconsideration of bringing a lover to their home town.

"My boyfriend." Bella stated firmly with a hint of pride in her voice that only stung his ego.

"I see. Does your boyfriend know that your married?" Jake asked as his lips turned upward so that it reminded her of a wolf who was about to attack.

"Excuse me? We are no longer married Jake. I sent you those papers. I know you got them." Bella's hands went on her hips as she stood up with her shoulders back, daring him to deny it.

"I got them. The question remains Bella did I ever sign them." He snorted as he turn on his heels and marched away from her.

Bella's mouth dropped wide open. She understand now what her mother was trying to prepare her for. Jake did not sign the papers and end their marriage like she had assumed he would. Feeling stupid for not checking up on her marital status and for allowing herself to be talked into this whole damn trip at all she felt tears trickle down her face.

"I hate you!" She growled.

Jake turn to face her as he stood in the doorway.

"I know you do." He replied as he nodded his head and then walked into the Inn.

Bella felt the cool air hit her hot face. Her cheeks were burning with rage. Her hands were shaking out of control by her sides. A few seconds later Mason stepped outside in search for her. When his eyes landed on her he looked worried as he made his way swiftly toward her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mason rubbed her upper arms as he bent down to look into her eyes.

"No. I'm not okay. Why? Why did you want to come here so badly?" Bella wept as she pressed her head against his chest wrapping her arms around him while she cried out loud. She did not care who heard her. She was too damn tired and shocked to give a damn what anyone thought about her.


	4. Did I Burn All My Bridges To My Past?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Rating: No lemons quite yet…..J

Chapter 4: Broken Sunset:

Bella sat on in the rocker on the front porch staring off at the sky while the rain misted all around her. She wanted to scream and cry. This was so ridiculous she could almost even laugh at the whole scenario. Here she was thinking she was as free as the wind for the past four years, while all along she had been still married to Jake.

She knew it had to please him to know he got the last laugh. Who was she kidding, she had it coming, she knew when she left that day that she was going to regret it one way or another and it appeared today was that day she had to eat humble pie and face up to her past. The only major problem with this mess was Mason. How could she tell him that she did not know she was still married when she never told him about the original story to begin with? He would have some serious trust issues after this messy ordeal.

She rubbed her sore eyes, she had cried for quite sometime before she was able to calm down. Mason had gone off to find her mother, who brought her some hot cocoa and a plate of fresh cookies. Bella had asked Mason to give her some time to herself. He did not want to leave her side but eventually he understood she was not going to budge about . So he took off to run some errands while she sat quietly on the porch, contemplating on how fucked up her life was becoming.

Seeing Jake had been such a surreal moment. He had grown into a very handsome man. There was no doubt that he was definitely a lady's man. She felt her stomach knot up as she wondered just how many women of Forks had enjoyed the pleasures of his new more muscular physique? She knew she had no right to be jealous, she had been just as free with her own body over the years. Although sex for her was a bit more personal and intimate. She had only slept with two men since her departure of Forks. She just could not seem to let her guard down so easily when it came to sex. She suspected it was due to the unplanned pregnancy. She feared losing her dreams again. She never wanted to experience that turmoil again.

She could not get the image of his face when he first saw her out her mind. He seemed so angry but then she had watched as his face had soften. His eyes were so warm for a brief moment that she had felt herself drawn to him. She wanted to reach out, to touch his face, to see if he was truly standing before her. Then when Mason called out to her, she felt like the fog had lifted. She suddenly push all the thoughts of years of friendship they once shared, all the times they snuck out of the house, the places they would go and cuddle up, and of course the beach where they often played and talked through their problems. For one moment she felt like nothing bad had ever occurred between them. He was her friend, her buddy, her confidante who was always there to make her days brighter and her life more fulfilled.

Then he might as well as slapped her across the face when he blurted out that they were still married. All the warm tingling feelings she felt earlier had dissipated in an instant. In it's place was a cold brutal truth. He was still as selfish, smug and down right a jerk. He knew how much she wanted her freedom from him, he knew how badly she wanted to escape her life with him.

What was she going to do now? Should she stay in town long enough to file for a divorce? Or should she return home with Mason and do it from there? Should she tell Mason now, or wait and hope she could escape telling him until they were back home? So many questions. So many fears. She hated feeling so vulnerable. Jake had won this battle she thought to herself but he had not won the war quite yet.

She heard the front door open, turning her head she saw the last person she had expected to seek her out. Leah. Leah, was one of Jake's friends. She was probably enjoying her humiliation. She would go back and tell Jake how much Bella suffered. She sat up straighter, preparing herself for some good old fashion verbal sparring with Leah.

"Your mom was wondering if you needed a refill on the cocoa?" She asked as she leaned against the door wearing a weak smile.

"Uh….sure." Bella replied as she began to reach out for her cup but Leah grabbed it first.

"Be back." Leah darted into the Inn and return shortly with it, sitting it back down next to Bella.

Bella blinked at her a few times trying to figure out what the hell had happened to Leah over the years? The girl use to be so damn aggressive and forward with her opinions. Today she seemed to be just standing about in case Bella needed a ear. What could she possibly gain from this Bella wondered?

"So why is my mother working here?" Bella decided to start off on a safe subject.

"Oh, we all work here because we bought the place." Leah replied proudly as she glanced around the yard with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Damn. I'm shocked my dad allowed her to leave the house." Bella sighed sadly as she leaned back in the chair.

"You know Bella people change over the years. Your dad wants to retire soon so he agreed that your mom investing in the Inn made sense. His retirement was not going to be enough for them to live on forever. Mom and I both agreed we wanted to do something worthwhile with our lives and so the three of us got together and invested all of our savings to make this place a Inn. I love it, what do you honestly think?" Leah asked as she studied Bella's face closely.

"It's truly beautiful. I was a bit shocked when Mason told me we were staying here. I mean the last time I saw this old place it was a nightmare. The whole house inside and out looks truly beautiful. It must have cost you guys a fortune for the repairs alone." She replied with a heavy sigh.

"Actually we got a good deal. We knew someone." Leah smiled with a mischief look in her eyes.

"Oh. So what are you up too these days?" Bella asked curious. She found herself staring at the beautiful silver band with a small diamond solitaire ring on her finger.

Bella was deeply disturbed by this revelation. Leah and marriage was the last thing she would predicted. Leah was a great girl but she often made it clear that no guy would ever tame her or make her their domestic goddess they often sought when seeking a wife.

"I got married." Leah giggled as she lifted her hand up to show off her ring finger.

"To whom?" Bella asked with a equal smile.

"Sam Uley." Leah's face glowed with happiness.

Bella envied her for a moment. Leah appeared to have it all. She had her career, a man whom she loved, and of course she knew Leah's family was close knit as well.

"I feel like I have stepped into the Outer Limits. I mean, I am truly happy for you but I just never imagined you marrying anyone much less Sam. You hated him in school." Bella cried out as she rubbed her temples.

"Well, time changes things and people. I know this must all be so freakish for you. Imagine how we feel suddenly seeing you out of the blue." Leah chuckled with a small sound of bitterness in her laughter.

Bella could not blame her for being a bit annoyed with her. After all she did leave all of her friends and Jake's behind as well. She suspected that no one was going to be exactly happy to see her return. It hurt her. It hurt knowing that people whom she shared eighteen years of her life suddenly stopped giving a damn about her because she left four years ago. Why couldn't they just be happy for her? She did come today to make some amends but damn did they expect her to bow and kiss each of their asses because she did not write them and send them emails every day?

She found herself hearing herself through their ears. She was a bitch. She was thoughtless. She was the one who just drop off the face of the earth. She was just not prepared for all of this. It was why she had not come home sooner. But now she was wondering if she had allowed too much time to pass before she had found the courage to face her fears. Perhaps everyone had a reason for being so upset with her after all. From their point of view she had just wrote them off and went in search of her dreams with out any thought of them.

She felt tears brimming her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked as she stepped closer.

"No. I don't think I will ever truly be okay again." Bella confessed as she covered her face. She felt so ashamed.

"Why? Is this about Jake?" Leah asked as she knelt down in front of Bella.

"You got to admit this is ironic. All these years I thought I was free but in truth he still owned me." Bella replied as she forced the sob to remain in the back of her throat.

"I don't consider myself "owned" by Sam. In fact I see it as me being with the other half of me which sometimes is the better half. I feel honored that he cherishes me above all others. I know it sounds corny as hell but Bella, I am lucky to be loved. I was not exactly the nicest girl." Leah explained as she gave Bella's hand a comforting squeeze.

"You were not sugar and spice." Bella agreed as she laughed.

Leah laughed with her.

"So, you see, that someone finds me worthy enough to love unconditionally is a blessing not a damn curse." Leah rolled her eyes playfully at Bella.

"That's just it. I never felt that way with Jake. I felt like he was always try to create the sort of Bella he needed and wanted not the Bella I wanted to become." Bella stated as she exhaled loudly before taking a big sip on the warm drink.

"Did you ever tell him that?" Leah asked curiously.

"How could I? Jake would ignore things that he did not want to hear." Bella answered with a disgusted snort.

"Maybe the old Jake would have but he has grown up, if you have not noticed." Leah fanned her face in a teasing manner that made Bella's cheek turn pink as she understood the innuendo. It was true he was definitely all man now, at least in the physical way, she did not know the man himself anymore.

"I did catch a physical difference but the hate he feels for me is still there. He hates me for leaving him. I get that." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she took a cookie off the plate and nibbled on it.

"He had to grow up after you left. He had no other choice. We refused to let him get drunk and start bar fights every night. Luckily, he listened to us. I think seeing you today reminded him of the weaker Jake. The one who cried nearly every day when he went home to a empty house. The Jake who could not listen to the radio because he might hear a song that reminded him of you. The Jake who refused to date anyone for over a year because he swore you would return to him and he wanted to prove his loyalty to you and your marriage vows." Leah knew it was not really her place to tell Bella all of this but she knew that Jake was too damn stubborn and full of pride to reveal how much he missed her like hell and that there was a time when he would have sold his soul to make her return to him.

"You know, I was in a bad condition when I left. The first year away I could barely do much more than go to class and work on my assignments. My room mate thought I was a zombie. Alice tried so hard to get me to live a little but I couldn't. I was so torn about what I wanted and what I should do that I nearly came back here. I nearly gave up everything to make someone else happy over my own happiness." Bella knew she sounded like a broken record but it was her only defense.

"But you didn't. You stayed. You finished what you needed to do. So why are you here now?" Leah asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around her chest watching Bella closely.

"Mason. Mason, wanted to visit my family. He is close to his own and I have already met them." Bella told her half the truth. She was not about to reveal how Mason had wanted to ask her father for her hand in marriage. That would start one hell of a battle.

"I see. So you only came back to please your boyfriend." Leah stared hard at her.

"Sure." Bella gulped hard.

"Funny, it seems you are going through all this hell just to make someone else happy." Leah sighed sadly as she quietly walk away.

Bella sat there speechless. Was it possible that she had truly given in to Mason's request for maybe a deeper purpose. Maybe she did long for her family and her friends. Maybe she just needed the right push all along? Maybe deep in her heart she wanted this much more for herself than Mason after all. Maybe the need for closure was stronger than she had realized.

Either way, she was definitely facing the fire that she had left burning all these years.

"Hey! Why are you sitting in the dark?" Rosalie asked as she slipped inside of her house, flipping on the light switch. When she saw Jake's face she realized that something bad had happened today. Normally when she came home to him sitting with Michael he was full of funny stories he could not wait to tell her. Tonight he was sitting in the dark with a beer in his hand.

"Where is Michael?" Rosalie asked with a deep frown.

"He's asleep." Jake replied as she sat back on the couch.

"How did you get him to bed so early?" Rosalie asked with admiration on her face.

"Cookies. Peanut butter cookies from the Inn." Jake revealed his secret weapon.

Rosalie burst out into laughter. Jake smiled as he watched her sit her equipment down, while smiling so endearingly toward him. Her face was bright and cheery. Her brown eyes glowed with pure affectionate toward him, that it made his heart swell despite the pain that was spinning out of control inside of him. He had to calm down before he picked up Michael. He did not want the boy to sense his anger. Michael had never seen him lose control and today was not going to be the first time he did he told himself when he finally manage to pull it together.

They spent sometime playing on his swing set before he heated him up a frozen meal he enjoyed. Then he persuaded him to take a bath or he would not get a cookie. Michael allowed him to even wash his hair before he pulled him out of the tub. Once the pajamas were on and his hair was combed he allowed him two cookies and a half a glass of milk before he put him to bed. He argued for a few minutes until Jake reminded him there was more cookies in the box but he could not get them until he got up, in order for that to happen he had to fall asleep. Michael was out in minutes.

"Smart man." Rosalie smiled proudly at him as she crawled up in his lap and placed several kisses on his face before staring into his eyes.

"So what's wrong with you? What has caused you to look like shit today?" Rosalie was always blunt about what she thought.

"Well, lets see, my wife returned to town, without any notice to anyone with her boyfriend. They are staying at the Inn." Jake decided not to even bother denying nothing was wrong with him. He knew that by tomorrow everyone in town would know that Bella had return with her new boyfriend and where they were staying. So there was no point in lying to Rosalie. They were too close for him to start hiding things from her now.

"Oh damn! Wow!" Rosalie slipped off of Jake and sat down across from him on the coffee table as she look at him with a deep concern expression.

"What that's all your going to say?" Jake laughed bitterly. He was waiting on Rosalie to give him some superior advice on how he should react to this. After all she was the one saying that Bella had needed some space but eventually they had to end this farce of a marriage. So now was her chance to suggest he hurry and file for a divorce, right?

"What would you like me to say? I can see from your expression and actions here that your not over her. I can tell that it irks you more than anything that she is at the Inn in a room with a boyfriend that is not you." Rosalie snapped.

She knew she was overreacting but it stung her ego. She could read Jake like a book. He was definitely more upset at the idea of someone else holding his wife than he was at the fact that she was here at all.

"What?" Jake looked shocked.

"Come on Jake, this guy is probably up there screwing her brains out as we speak." Rosalie knew she was being ugly but her heart was bleeding. She was not a fool to believe that Jake would ever feel that amount of jealousy over her.

"Don't say that! Why are you being so mean?" Jake demanded as she stood up staring in disbelief at her.

"Look, I'm sorry but I thought you wanted this day to come. She is here in Forks. She has returned. Now is the time for you to end it the way you always imagined doing it." Rosalie took a deep breathe. She forced her own hurt feelings and tried to think more clearly. He was hurting. He needed her. He needed her to guide him. She had to think about this. She had to use her head not her heart.

"That's just it, I can't seem to remember how I wanted to end it, if I wanted to end it at all. Your right about that. You are so right. When I saw her….I just….I felt so young and vulnerable again." Jake mumbled as he stared down at the floor for a few moments before he look into Rosalie's stunned face.

"Go home Jake. Go. I care about you and I truly want to be there for you but right now I need to think. You need to cry on someone else's shoulder tonight. I can't be that person." Rosalie covered her face. She did not want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"What? I need you Rosalie?" Jake pleaded as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her up against his chest.

Rosalie wanted so badly to hold him in her arms, to kiss him, to make love to him but she knew that she was already too far gone. She had vowed not to get so damn close to him and it was too late now. Hearing him speak of Bella, seeing the love that was still in his heart, only proved to her that she had been lying to herself and to him when she said she did not need more than what he had to offer. She wanted him to love her the way he loved Bella.

The impact of that truth, hit her with such a force that her entire body ached. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, pulling out all the courage she could muster, before she finally found the strength to deny Jake Black for the first time since they had become romantically involved with one another.

"I know you do Jake but I can't do it, not tonight. Go find Embry or Sam. Please. Please go." Rosalie pushed away from his chest taking several steps away from him. She lifted her head staring him straight in the eyes.

"Rose, I thought …I mean…did I hurt you?" Jake found himself feeling like a oaf. He had not considered the possibility that Rosalie might not be able to help with this hell. She had always been there. Was it possible that his friends had been correct all along? Was Rosalie's feelings growing deeper than his?

"NO. Not yet." Rosalie put her hand up to stop him from stepping any closer to her.

"Rose, I swear to you that I did not intend to hurt you." Jake spoke from his heart. His words were filled with such earnest that it made Rose's heart break worse.

"I know. I do. Just …you need someone…go to your friends. They will help you Jake. Don't do anything stupid." Rose warned him before walking to her front door and opening wide so he would leave.

"I won't. I'm sorry. Don't forget to give Michael some cookies in his lunch tomorrow." Jake smiled weakly. He wanted to pull her into his arms. He wanted to feel safe again. He wanted the comfort she had often given him when he had these bouts of depression due to Bella but he understood he could not use her as a crutch any longer.

Bella was his problem, not Rosalie's. He had already asked so much of her.

"Call me tomorrow." Rosalie pleaded as she smiled warmly at him.

"I will." He promised before walking out the door.

Jake heard the door close behind him, the lock turn in place. He knew that he made a big mistake by revealing to Rosalie tonight how just seeing Bella after all these years had not only reopened the wounds she had so patiently and delicately help him heal but it has also had brought to his attention that he was not over Bella quite yet. He had to make a decision, quick. He had to decide to either fight for his wife or divorce her. What was it Rosalie told him once, that if he truly loved Bella, then wouldn't it be the right thing to set her free? He back about that statement. Was it possible that Rose had deeper feelings for him all along? Did she give him that advice so he could truly set Bella free to prove his love for her or was it so he could love Rose with all of his heart? Either way he knew she had a valid point. No matter which choice he made ultimately, it was going to suck big time for him.


	5. Patching Up the Rips In My Heart

Chapter Five: Broken Sunsets:

Bella sat on the end bed, waiting patiently for Mason to finish with his shower. She knew he was going to expect some answers. When he return from his errands he found her laying down on the bed. She pretended to be asleep. She knew she was being a coward. She knew she was going to have to face this problem head on. She was so tired of running. Tired of making a mess of her life.

She prayed that the dinner her mother had planned would turn out with the least amount of complications. Renee promised her that she would warn her father that she was coming to dinner at seven and that she would do her best to make sure he was in a reasonable mood. Bella just hoped her mother could still work her charm when it came to her stubborn old cranky father. She knew he was one of the people she had hurt the most by fleeing with out a word.

There was a time when she was quite close to her father. There was a time when she looked up to him. Hell, there was a time when she thought he was perfect. He was her idol. Her role model of what a good husband and great father was suppose to live up too. The whole unplanned pregnancy and shot gun marriage had blown their relationship apart. She knew now her father really had only good intentions by arranging for them to get married so soon. At the time, she felt like he was betraying her. She felt like he was just in a rush to tie her down to Jake so she would never leave Forks. He would always have his baby girl by his side.

She could not see past her pain. It had consumed her. So many terrifying fears. So many disappointments. Now, as she grew older she saw things in a different light. She saw that her family had only tried to make the best out of a terrible situation. She was not completely forgiving toward her father but she understood where he was coming from. She wondered if her father was backing up Jake with the continuance of their farce of a marriage? This was the weighing factor on rather or not she could be close to him again she thought to herself.

She heard Mason turning the knob as the shower stop. Gulping hard she pulled her hair back and sat straighter on the bed. She was going to face this head on she told herself. No more lying. Well, she did not lie exactly she just omitted certain things about her past she told herself as she forced a brave smile on her face.

A few minutes later the door was opened, Mason stepped out wearing a towel around his waist. Water trickled down his chest. Bella felt her head swoon slightly. The man definitely had a body to kill for. She licked her lips as she recalled the times she had been honored to lick every inch of his chest. Shaking the horny thoughts from her mind she began to focus on the problem that lied ahead once she revealed why she was truly so upset this afternoon.

"Did you take a good nap?" He asked sincerely as he took another towel, drying his thick dark black hair.

"Yes." Bella lied.

"Good. I was worried about you." Mason replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Bella watched as he held her hand, pulling it up, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

Bella felt her heart ache. This man was too good for her. She was definitely going to loose him for sure now. If her own insecurities in the past had not been enough to make the man run for the hills then this news flash was going to be the tip of the sword that would no doubt hurt him enough to walk away.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. There are some things we need to talk about before we go to my family's house for dinner." Bella started in as she slipped her hand gently away from his. Slipping onto the floor she walked around to face him. She saw the hint of fear flash in his dark brown eyes as he gulped hard.

She knew he was wise enough to know that there was more going on than a long over due family reunion.

"Go ahead." Mason licked his lips, gently tugging on his lower lip as he stared helpless at her.

"First of all, I want to tell you that I am crazy about you Mason. There was many reasons I did not want to return home. You see when I was eighteen I got pregnant. I was not prepared to be a parent but I was willing to accept my fate. The father of my child decided it was best that we get married. We had known each other for years. He was even my best friend for most of my life." Bella paused as she watched his expression as she threw out the first bomb at him.

He flinched slightly but remained silent and not showing any signs of judgment toward her as he watched her.

"So, my parents agreed with him. They thought that since the two of us had been together for like forever that getting married made the most sense. I was extremely against it. I wanted to go to college. I wanted to leave Forks. I caved however, I got married. I was furious as hell let me tell you but I felt like there was no other option left for me." Bella sighed sadly as she began to see the memories of her last two weeks here in Fork flash through her mind. Her heart pounded fiercely. Her hands began to shake.

"I lost the baby a week after we were married. Since I had refused to consummate our marriage with my husband I hoped that if I left town he would agree to an annulment. So I packed up my things and left town. I sent him the paper work. I assumed like a dumb ass that he would sign the papers and be finished with me." Bella caught the hurt and confused look cross his face.

"For the past four years I just walked about assuming that I was single and that the marriage by legal terms did not exist. I was no longer married to anyone nor would it look like I ever had been. Today, I came across my …..Jake. He informed me that we are still…well….he didn't sign the papers." Bella stopped hoping he would just come out and say what she was pussy footing around. When he still remained silent and unmoving she feared that he was in a state of shock. She also hoped he was not considering how fast he could get out of here. She was already embarrassed enough but his swift departure would just make Jake even more pleased with himself and his revenge on her.

"So your married to this Jake?" Mason asked with a bewildered look.

"Yes." Bella sighed heavily.

"I see. Why did you never mention any of this before?" Mason asked with a hurt look all over his face.

"I thought I was free from him, from the meaningless marriage. I don't like to talk to anyone about that sad time in my life." She answered honestly.

"I was embarrassed by my stupidity." Bella continued as she watched him closely. It appeared that he was trying to rationalize what she had just revealed to him. She knew it was a lot for anyone to take.

"Stupid? How could you see that as stupid? I mean it happens all the time Bella. I am more upset that you did not trust me enough to share that sad moment of your life with me." Mason answered honestly as he gave her a disappointed look.

"I never shared it with anyone in the past four years since it happened." Bella hoped he understood that it wasn't something she felt comfortable confiding about. It was her past. It was her secret. It had nothing to do with them presently, well, now it did but before they returned here it had not.

"Okay but I would like to think that I was more important to you than some random stranger. I mean, hell, we all have things in our pasts we are not exactly proud of." Mason rubbed his head as he tried to remained calm about this revelation. He knew that Bella had some issues, he knew from his own experience with her that she had trust issues. He also knew that she had a hard time with commitments. What he could not fathom was why a bad marriage seem so dirty to her? People got married and divorced all the time. It wasn't like he would not have dated her because she had one failed marriage.

"Bella, I don't know what to say." Mason stated as he slip off the bed, walking to the closet he pulled out a set of clothes.

Bella watched his backside as he began to get dress. She sensed he was considering rather or not to leave at this point. She could not blame him. She would definitely feel betrayed and angry if the shoe was on the other foot.

Once he had a pair of trousers on, his dark blue button up shirt he stared at her for several long moments, silently.

"So he announced today that he never signed the papers." Mason asked.

"Yes. I mean, I thought he had. I guess I should have followed up but I really thought that by me leaving him he would get the sign that I was not as interested in being married to him." Bella explained hoping he would see things from her eyes.

"I get that. I would too. However, did it not seem strange that you had not been sent anything for confirmation?" Mason rolled his eyes as he pick up a pair of socks, covering his bare feet.

Bella blinked. She felt suddenly so stupid. He was right. She was smarter than that. She realized that she had not looked more into it because maybe deep down she was afraid to face the truth. Maybe she feared that he had signed the papers or maybe she feared he had not signed them but either way she was the one to blame for this current mess she was in with Jake.

"Your right. I just…well…I guess I feared what I would find." Bella exhaled loudly as she ran her hands through her hair.

"So what are you going to do now?" He ask as he put his loafers on next.

"I don't know. What should I do?" Bella asked as she rubbed her forehead feeling a massive headache approaching.

"What do you want to do? You can file for a divorce. It's too late for an annulment." Mason replied tartly as he flashed her a frustrated smile.

"Then that is what I will do." Bella stated firmly.

Mason walked toward her, standing directly in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Bella, you need to consider all of this before you make a sudden decision. I won't lie and say that I don't like the idea that I've been seeing a married woman for the past year but I don't want you to do anything out of haste." He rubbed his finger across her knuckles.

"Haste? Mason, I thought I had already divorced him in a sense. I do not want to be married." She answered as she curled her lips up in a twisted smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see now why marriage did not appeal to you when I mentioned it before." Mason answered with sad eyes.

"It's not marriage itself that I hate, it's just being pressured into marriage that I detest." She hoped he did not think she had some sort of phobia of marriage. She wanted to get married someday, just not now.

"I see." Mason chuckled.

"I love you Bella, I honestly do but I think you should give this some serious thought." Mason exhaled loudly.

"What are you talking about? I can't wait another day to be rid of Jake. This time I will make damn sure he is completely out of my life." Bella growled.

"Let's go have dinner with your parents and later we can talk about this more. I just hope your parents don't look poorly on me for dating their married daughter." Mason teased although Bella could see that he was still upset about her sudden status change.

"Are you sure?" Bella bit down on the corner of her lip.

"Yes, I am sure. If someday you do agree to be MY wife then I would like to get to know my future in laws." He replied with a crooked smile.

"Okay but I think this will only encourage you to NOT want to marry me." Bella warned him, standing on her tip toes she placed two gentle quick pecks on his lips.

"Go get dressed." Mason smack her on the ass before shoving her toward the vacant bathroom.

Bella smiled warmly at him before rushing into the bathroom to get dressed for the evening. She feared that her father was not going to be a kind host to her boyfriend. She also feared that her father was going to blurt out his opinion on Bella dating while she was married to Jake still. She just hoped that Mason was man enough to stand by her side when this evening turned ugly.

When Bella and Mason arrived in front of her house, Bella could not help but feel such a bittersweet moment of melancholy. She had once adored this house. She had so many memories wrapped up in these walls. She told herself to not let her guard down. No matter how much she missed this house, the people inside of it, she knew that the greeting they would receive would probably be less than pleasant.

Mason took her hand in his and stopped them from going up the steps.

"Bella, I want you to know that no matter what is said or happens that this will not change how I feel about you." Mason promised as his lips covered hers. She suspected that he was starting to get afraid of what was to come. She was relieved to know that he had some sense to be afraid. Charlie was after all the town's police chief.

"Thank you." Bella sighed with relief as his lips slid off of hers. She felt her stomach flutter slightly as they proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Bella rang the door bell. She checked over her simple dress, a dark navy blue one piece she had picked up awhile back on clearance. Even though she was receiving a small amount of money on her book already she was still a stickler about buying things as cheap as possible. She had her father to thank for that. He was the one person in the house that was always telling them that it made no sense to buy something at a outrageous price when you could get the same product for less. So her frugal tendencies were due to his years of lectures on how to spend money wisely.

The door open with Renee standing inside of it wearing a bright smile. Bella noted she had changed into a cute pair of slacks with a rose colored sweater. Bella was envious at how her mother at her age could stay so slim and look so much younger than she actually was.

"Hi guys. Come on in." Renee stepped back allowing the frighten couple inside.

Bella tried to catch her mother's attention to see if she would give her some type of clue about what sort of mood her father was in. Renee's eyes stayed focused on Mason instead.

"I hope you don't mind pot roast. I am a horrible cook but Sue made too much for the Inn so I was able to steal some of it for our dinner." She explained for her lack of culinary skills.

Bella chuckled. She knew her mother was one of the worst cooks ever. She tried however to make things but often messed it up.

"Well, it smells great." Mason replied with a sincere smile.

"It does." Bella agreed as her stomach began to growl.

"So I see my daughter brought her appetite and a friend to dinner." Charlie stepped out of the living room as his eyes locked with his daughters.

Bella felt her stomach flip flop. Her father had several strands of grey hair that had not been there when she saw him last. She also noted he had lost several pounds. She grew worried at the dark circles underneath his eyes. Was he ill? Was he tired? What was wrong with him? She forced her concerns out of her head. She had to get through this dinner before she could take the risk of asking about his health. She knew how private he was about that subject.

"Yes, I did." Bella forced a pleasant smile on her face although her heart was racing like a horse chasing a carrot.

"Hi." Mason nodded at Charlie.

Bella watched as both men studied one another before she made the presentation of introducing them both to one another.

"It's nice of you Mason to bring our daughter home for a visit. She is extremely way over due." Charlie shot her a dirty look that let her know that he was definitely going to be talking to her later in regards to that subject.

Bella pressed her lips tightly knowing it was only fair to let him tear her a new one about abandoning them and then not coming back for one single visit while she was away.

"It's my pleasure. I hope that you two can find sometime to talk one on one later." Mason gave her a look that warn her that he too felt she deserved any punishment her father might shower her with.

Great, both of them are against me now for being such a horrible daughter.

Renee took them to the kitchen where the four of them set and began their meal. Charlie barely spoke to Bella. He however did interrogate Mason. He seemed quite interested in the guy who had the guts to show up in his home with his married daughter. Bella prayed over and over silently that he would remain as calm as he appeared to be. She kept looking across the table at her mother with pleading eyes. Renee would only smile pleasantly at her. Bella suspected her mother was only happy to watch as these two played the cat and mouse game.

"If you don't mind I think I will borrow my daughter now." Charlie ordered as they began to get up from the table.

Bella looked over at her mother with large saucer size eyes. Renee just shrugged her shoulders, letting her know she deserved it. Mason quickly offer to help Renee clean up.

Bella followed her father out to the front porch where they would be alone to have a private discussion or one hell of a shouting match.

"So, he seems nice enough. I sense that he is quite close with his family." Charlie began as he leaned up against the porch railing watching Bella like a hawk.

"He is nice and yes he is really close to them. They are great." Bella replied as she smiled sadly.

"So I have to ask the question why he would suddenly encourage you to come home to meet with your parents." Charlie replied as he stared hard at Bella.

Bella fidgeted with her hands for a moment with her head down. Slowly she lifted her head to look up into his eyes.

"He loves me, dad. He wanted to know everything about me." She was not prepared to tell her father how this man wanted to marry her. She knew it could make him angry at her and at Mason.

"I see. So does he know EVERYTHING about you?" Charlie knew that Bella had ran across Jake at the Inn earlier that day.

He also knew that it was revealed to Bella that she was still very married to Jake. He could not help but wonder how she was handling this fact. He also wondered what she was going to do now that she knew about it? Would she run again? Would she file for a divorce before she left town or would she stay to see it through?

"He does now." Bella chuckled bitterly as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I see. So why did you not tell him about Jake before this trip down memory lane?" Charlie asked with a curious gleam.

He knew it was her life to live the way she wanted but he knew his daughter. Okay, maybe he once knew her but deep down he suspected he knew the answer already even if she did not.

"I thought Jake signed the annulment papers." Bella replied. A angry look cross her face as she thought of Jake's revenge on her after all these years. It was so damn selfish of him. It was also damn typical of him. It was why in the end she had decided she no longer loved him. He seem to want what was best for him and not for her too. She understood that he thought he loved her but she feared he was only in love with the idea of them. All their lives they were pushed together. Everyone thought they made the idea couple. She knew that plenty of girls had been interested in him, she had seen him flirt with a few. He never did anything that crossed the line but she wondered what might have happened between them if either of them had ever broken up and given each other some space to see what it was like to be with someone else. She knew that Jake back then would have been strongly against the very idea. He was one hundred percent devoted to her.

She knew in her sick mind she had to be morbid to wish that he would have cheated on her just once so they could have been given a reasonable reason to date other people. He was constantly showering her with gifts and admiration. When they got into a fight it was usually due to her being in one of her hormonal moods. She knew she was suppose to feel so damn lucky to have such a devoted and loving boyfriend but deep down it truly pissed her off. He was too damn good. She wanted him to mess up. She wanted to fight with him more often. She wanted him to make mistakes so hers did not look so badly. She was constantly screwing up somehow in other's eyes. Not Jake. He was the golden boy. The perfect guy. The perfect friend. The perfect athlete. Perfect. Perfect.

It made her sick. She would purposely set out to fight with him when ever she began to feel smothered by him. Many nights she had sat up in her room writing in her journal how just once she wished he would do something so bad like any other typical boyfriend. She wanted a reason to tell him to leave her alone. She would have killed for a chance to break up with him but he never gave her that reason until after she lost the baby. She felt like everyone would understand at last why she needed some well needed space from Jake. Instead she was starting to think they believed she was only running away from her problems and she was unworthy to even lick his damn boots.

"Well, he didn't. So what are you going to do now?" Charlie wrapped his arms around his chest as he stared down at his daughter with a blank expression on his face.

Bella blinked a few times as she considered her answer before she dared to open her mouth.

A truck pulled into the driveway, the lights temporarily blinded her before they were turn off. A second later she heard a door open and close before she could glance out in the yard to see a shadow approaching them.

"Charlie." Jake called out with a nasty tone as he drew closer.

Bella wanted to scream. Why in the world was he here now? He knew damn well that she would be by here to visit with her parents. She did not need Mason to meet her husband this way and she damn well did not need for him to intrude on her family time. It was so like him to be so damn selfish she thought to herself as her hands went to her hips, her chest heaving, her eyes throwing dagger at his handsome face.

"Bella." Jake nodded at her but barely paid much attention to her.

Bella huffed loudly.

Charlie glanced between the two of them. He rolled his eyes before letting out a long deep breathe.

"Jake, now is not the time for you to be here." Charlie warned him.

"Why not? You told me I was invited to your home anytime." Jake challenged.

Charlie was not pleased by his open arrogance but he understood why Jake felt the need to show up when Bella was there with another man.

"You know you are but tonight is about Bella." Charlie replied firmly. He was starting to fear that Jake was going to cause a scene. A scene that might required a police visit.

"Oh I see. Sorry Bella." Jake's eyes darted toward her with such a cold degree of hate that Bella actually flinched from it.

"So can I make an appointment to speak to you later?" Jake asked with a icy tone.

Charlie cocked an eye as he stared at his son in law with a look that warned him he was not in the mood for Jake to go all hot headed on him.

"Sure, come by the station tomorrow." Charlie stated firmly.

"Hey guys the pie is ready." Renee poked her head out with a wide grin on her face only to look shocked when she saw Jacob standing on the bottom step of her porch.

"Sue's apple pie?" Jake sniffed the air.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Renee asked with a light giggle.

"I can smell her apple pies miles away." Jake replied with a sweet smile on his face.

Bella glared at him. She knew he was hoping to get a invite from her mother to step inside for a piece of pie so he could shove his presence in Mason's face. She was not about to let that happen.

"Let's put that to the test. Go…. miles away." Bella growled.

"Very funny Bella." Jake let out a long loud fake laugh that only enraged Bella.

"Jake, I can get you a piece for the road." Renee offered.

"I would like that." Jake rewarded Renee with a big smile.

Bella clench her hands into small fists as she continue to glare at him.

"I would really like you to leave." Bella cried out frustrated.

"I am going to leave you two alone. Jake you need to leave after Renee brings you that pie." Charlie informed them both before stepping inside of the house.

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

Bella stood there watching him as he stared around for a few seconds quietly before he gave her his full attention.

"Sorry Bella, I mean leaving is your calling card, not mine." Jake replied while smiling sarcastically at her.

"You are still the same jerk, Jake." Bella rolled her eyes disgusted at him for acting so immature.

"Oh trust me darling, I have changed. From what I can see and hear your still the same girl too frighten to deal with her life. Why are you here? Haven't you hurt them enough." He snarled as he took a step closer toward her.

"You have no right to ask me about my intentions with my parents. They are MY parents not yours." Bella cried out.

"Really, so while you were gone who do you think took care of them? Who spent holidays with them? Who made sure they included them in their lives? YOU?" Jake lashed out.

Bella hated it but knew he had a point. Still, he had no right to be here uninvited.

"Fine. You win that one Jake but trust me I am not going to make the same mistake again." Bella took a deep breathe as she warned herself that this fight was only going to prove he was the better person in the long run when it came to her parents. She just wanted him to go. She did not want Mason to deal with Jake like this, if at ever at all.

"I sure as hell hope not. They were torn up by your sudden departure. They were worried sick about you." Jake knew he was pushing the silent truce that Bella was trying to build between them.

"I told them where I was. They only had to come see me or pick up a phone." Bella cried out in her defense.

"Why would they? You made it clear to them, to all of us we were the last damn people you wanted in your life." Jake replied with a sadness in his voice that made Bella's anger slip and the pain filled the void in it's place. She knew she was responsible for all the hurt and pain she had unintentionally inflicted on so many people who had cared about her.

"Your right. Okay. I was selfish for not returning once I was able too." Bella nodded her head as she stared away with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Yes you were." Jake agreed as he took a step back. He was surprised by her acceptance of her wrong doings. Normally, she was too damn strong headed to admit when she was wrong. At least the Bella he remembered. Perhaps she had changed he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for that. I am sorry for many things Jake but I can't change what I did. I can only make amends and move forward." Bella commented as tears threaten to pour out of her eyes.

"Is that why you're here Bella, so you can move forward with your life?" Jake asked as his heart raced rapidly against his chest. He wondered if she could hear it. It seemed so loud that it thudded in his ears.

"Yes, I guess. I don't know." Bella confessed as she let out a long sigh.

"Here is that pie." Renee stepped out with a small plastic container filled to the brim with apple pie. Bella could see the steam inside of it.

"Thank you Renee." Jake walked past Bella to take the container.

"Your welcome Jake. Bella, your pie is ready." Renee nodded at the both of them, giving Jake a sign that Bella needed to come inside with them.

Bella watched as her mother slipped back inside before she turn to look at Jake face to face.

"I need to go inside." Bella whispered.

"I know." His voice also very low.

"Bye Jake." Bella gulped hard as she forced her legs to ew it move as her hands curled around the door knob.

Jake began to march off the porch when Bella could have sworn she heard him mumble something as he walked away.

"Not yet Bella, not yet."


	6. Thawing The Arctic Ice Around My Heart

Chapter 6: Broken Sunset

The rest of the evening went better than Bella could have expected or hoped for. Mason had her father deep into a conversation about some team they both enjoyed watching. Bella and her mother sat down quietly in the kitchen discussing her adventures in college. Renee admitted how hard it was to believe her baby went to college and graduated. Bella told her a few funny tales before Mason arrived in the kitchen with a tired smile on his face.

Bella looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. She knew he had to be exhausted. She was tired as well but being back home, talking to her mother had been so much fun and such a relief that she would have been more than willing to stay for a few more hours. She reminded herself she had a couple of more days before she had to make the decision rather to remain behind while Mason return.

"Don't forget to call Alice. She will be so unhappy to learn that you visited and did not stop to say hi to her." Renee called out as she stood on the front porch with her arm wrapped around her husband.

"Wow, Alice came back?" Bella was surprised by this bit of gossip. She always thought Alice would live in New York or Paris. The girl had more wander lust than Bella.

"Yep. She lives in the house her parents use to live in." Renee replied with warm laughter.

"Bye." Bella and Mason called out as he opened the door for her.

"Bye." Renee and Charlie replied in union.

Bella sat on her side of the vehicle watching as they held one another while walking into their house. How many times had she tried to conjured up that image over the years, a million? She had missed them. She had missed her parents far more than she had ever allowed herself to admit. She knew back then if she permitted herself to feel any form of homesickness she would have come crawling back to them, to everyone. It was one of the reasons she had put up such a thick cold wall around her heart. She told herself she had a life to live. Once she was through with her wandering and discovering she would return someday.

Today, was that day, it seemed.

"So what did you think?" Bella asked curiously as they drove back to the Inn.

"I like them. Your dad is a bit scary but at the same time you can tell he is a big softie." Mason chuckled.

"He can be but he can also be bull headed as hell." Bella warned him as she reached over squeezing his arm happily.

"Yeah, I think I know who inherited that quality." Mason teased.

"Your mother is also a lovely woman. She reminds me of my mother a bit. I mean, besides the fact that she looks far younger than my mother. Damn, how was she when she had you?" Mason continued with the teasing.

Bella laughed whole heartedly. It was true, time had been good to her mother, she just wished it had been the same for her father. It had occurred to her several times over the evening how much he had aged since she saw him last. She was deeply concern about this health. She would definitely talk to her mother about that matter later she noted to herself.

"Well, I hope I look as good as her at that age." Bella sighed contentedly.

"I'm sure you will. So who was the visitor that kept you entertain for a short while?" Mason hated to end the happy moment between them but his curiosity had been gnawing at him all evening. He saw the way her parents had glanced at one another while Bella stayed outside. He sensed that they were both concerned about Bella. He did not want to seem rude by asking who Bella was speaking to so he remained silent on the matter and tried to keep a steady flow of conversation between them so he could keep a control over his jealousy.

"Jake. He came by to see my dad. My dad explained that tonight was not a good night for them to talk. Mom offered him some pie while we talked for a few minutes." Bella answered honestly.

She had made up her mind that she was not going to hide anything else from Mason. He deserved her full pledge of honesty and she was going to do whatever she could in order to keep that pledge to him. Even if it was a silent one.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Mason chewed on the inside of his jaw as he considered all the possibilities.

"He basically tore into me about my selfishness of leaving my parents behind. He pretty much let me know how he took care of them despite my lack of presence in any of their lives." Bella replied gently.

"I see. Well, I hate to say this but he has a valid point. I mean, they are nice enough people. I hate to think what was going through their minds when they had not seen or heard from you in four years." Mason knew he was probably going to get grief for sounding like he was siding with her folks. He was just trying to look at both sides of the story.

"I know. I was horrible for doing that to them. I did need sometime on my own but it was not fair to them when I had settled in and did not reach out to them or hell even explain where I was coming from. I mean, sure they knew I was suffering from the loss and from the fear of marriage with Jake but they did not know how scared I was of being trapped in a small town for the rest of my life." Bella agreed with Mason, which made him look at her twice.

"Wow, who are you. Where is Bella Swan?" Mason nudged her shoulder playfully.

Pulling into the parking area, Mason ran over to open her door.

"I am here Mason. I promise I am here." Bella yawned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss against his mouth.

"Good, because if you ever leave me like that Bella Swan I will hunt you down." Mason warned her as he leaned down kissing her hard. Bella felt the air leave her lungs as he lifted her up off her feet, swinging her around before setting her back down on her own two feet.

"Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Mason yawned.

Bella walked into the Inn with her arm wrapped around his waist wondering if he really meant those last words. Would he truly search for her? Then it hit her. If Jake really loved her half as much as everyone seemed to think then why had he not gone in search for her? Was it all a lie? Was it possible that he hoped she would just stay away or did he just expect her to come running back to his open arms? Either way she knew if it had not been for Mason's wish to meet her parents that tonight would have not been possible and discovering about her marriage to Jake could have come at a possible worse time than now.

So in away she was thankful to him for pushing her into this whole situation. For once she was pleased that someone loved her enough to push her to the limits.

Jake laid in the bed staring up at the darken ceiling. He could not get the image of Bella's face out of his mind. The way her eyes glowed when she was angry. The way she looked all curvy and graceful in the dark navy dress. The way her voice sounded when she spoke to him, like a lovely waterfall. She was still as breath taking as he remembered. She was still so full of anger too.

He suspected that she was trying to figure out what she was going to do next. He suspected she would no doubt go to the court house to apply for a divorce. His heart ached as he considered the gossip that would fire up. On one hand he knew he had every right to file as she did but deep with in he knew he had more to loose once the divorce was final than Bella had.

He sighed heavily as he tried to push the depressing thoughts of Bella and the pending divorce from his mind. He pulled up the image of Rose. He felt like such an ass for hurting her. He had suspected that her feelings were starting to grow for him but when ever he mentioned putting some space between them she would always claim he was being ridiculous and that she was grown woman who knew what she wanted and she did not want marriage.

Was it possible that she was telling the truth but omitting another major factor. Maybe it was not the marriage proposal she was seeking from him but perhaps just his heart. Maybe Rose only wanted to be loved in return. Closing his eyes as he felt the tears spring into his eyes.

Rose had been such a good friend to him over the last few years. He had grown so accustom to being with her and Michael. They were their own family. Michael did not call him father or dad but he might as well did. The way Michael looked to him for guidance it was clear that he saw Jake in that role in his precious life.

How was he going to end things with Rose with out crushing Michael's heart too? He never thought about this possibility when he first met Rose or hell when they had became lovers. He just assumed they would continue playing the same parts until, well, until Rose met someone new. He really thought she would be the one to end their relationship. She was one hell of a woman. There was so many men who found her attractive. He also knew that there were several bachelors in town that would gladly put a ring on her finger and help raise Michael. So what him so special to her? Why was he superior to all these other guys who had so much more to offer her?

He started to feel the first waves of sleep slowly drifting down on him as he continued to keep his eyes closed. Several seconds later he was in such a deep sleep that the house echoed the loud snores that could have been heard from the front porch.

Bella ate a quick breakfast downstairs while Mason slept in. She had woken up early as the sun was coming up. She had been extremely tired but her dreams had kept her tossing and turning all night. She could not seem to get visions of her and Jake's past out of her sleep. She had dreamed of them when they were very young. She saw them building a tree house, the very one that she had fallen out of and had broken her arm. Jake had felt so guilty about it that he had wept the entire they had put the cast on her arm. She had been so busy trying to soothe her friend that she had nearly forgotten about the acute pain she had first felt when it occurred.

Then she saw them swimming in the ocean one summer day as their folks sat on the beach listening to the radio. They had been talking and drinking while Bella and Jacob wrestled in the water. She remembered how he had to keep her head above the water several times. He kept fearing she was going to get swept into the tide and out to the ocean. She had laughed at him until he snuck under the water and she had began to scream loudly. She thougth a shark had got her leg. When she saw it was only Jake that had her ankle in a vice grip she had smack him over the head and ran to the beach crying. He had got in so much trouble for the stunt.

Then her final dream showed her the moment they had gone to their first school dance in Junior High. The girls all fancied a dance with Jake while Bella sat on the bench most of the evening. She had been too embarrassed to get out and dance with her girlfriends and the guys were too busy looking at the pretty girls who were all gussied up with make up and had big boobs for their age. Jake had took her hand and forced her on the dance floor when a slow song had played. They had danced slowly. Everyone had been watching them. Bella had nuzzled her head in his shoulder. She had been so mortified. While everyone else thought she was hugging him. The girls had been so green with envy that Jake had held her closer to him than anyone else.

After that final dream she had been too upset to dare go back to sleep. So she snuck downstairs to the smell of fresh brew coffee. Pouring herself a drink she had found Sue in the kitchen starting a fresh batch of apple muffins. Bella found herself wishing she could cook. She use to enjoy baking. It was her form of therapy. When her heart was hurt or when she was angry she would go into the kitchen and cook until she felt much better about the situation that had stirred her up in the first place.

After pouring herself a second cup of coffee she grabbed a muffin, picking at it as she ate silently at the small table looking out at the front yard. She was surprised that it was not raining. The weather use to somehow sense her mood. Today she was feeling a bit sad. She knew she had a lot to do to make amends for the pain she had caused her loved ones.

Sue walked into the dining room where a young couple had just entered. Bella watched as she took the couples order then strolled back to the kitchen. Bella was going to offer to help her when she heard the front door open. Standing up she hoped it was her mother. She was going to talk to her about her father's health and a few other things when she saw instead a tall graceful blonde woman with a small child on her hip. The two of them seem to be laughing about something. They walked across the dining room and picked a table.

Bella watched as the beautiful mother helped her child up in the seat. Sue return with the couples order and then strolled over to the new customers table.

"Hi Rosalie. Hello Michael. What can I get you guys today?" Sue asked with a cheery voice.

"We want muffins." Rosalie replied with a big grin on her face.

"Lots of them." Michael answered as he rubbed his stomach.

"How about we start out with one then see if you can handle another one." Rosalie patted her son's hand.

"Okay Mom." Michael agreed as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"Two apple muffins." Rosalie ordered.

Bella picked up her mess as she headed into the kitchen. She decided to make a small plate for Mason. Leah stepped into the kitchen through the back door wearing a silly grin on her face.

"Hey." Bella smiled politely at her.

"Hey. How was dinner last night?" Leah asked politely as well.

Bella rolled her eyes. She had nearly forgotten how living in a small town everyone knew everyone's business. No doubt by now the whole town knew that Bella Swan had returned, was staying at her mother's Inn with a guy and had supper with her parents last night. Hell, they probably even knew exactly how much she ate off of her plate.

"Good. Dad was really nice to Mason." Bella confided with a relieved smile .

Leah understood her fears. She had gone through that when she and Sam first started dating. She knew how important it was for your father to approve of the boyfriend.

"Good. Was the pie good?" Leah chewed on the corner of her lip as she smiled wickedly at Bella.

"Yeah, it was quite delicious." Bella nodded her head not noticing the underlying meaning to the comment.

"Yeah, Jake shared some of his with Sam." Leah decided to hint bigger to let her know that she learned about the dinner from Jake himself.

"Oh." Bella's eyes widened. She understood now. Jake had gone over to Leah's house afterwards.

She wondered what he had said about her. Did he go and bitch about how selfish she was and how ungrateful she was? She stopped herself. She could not worry about every harsh word Jake spoke of her. After all she had hurt him. She had been the one who had broken his heart. She knew technically she was the bad guy in this case. She just wished that Jake would see that she did not feel like there had been any other way to get her point across to him that she wanted to leave Forks and live a little. So running away felt like her only option at the time. She would probably never convince him to see that but for now all she could do was make amends for the tacky disappearance act she had performed four years ago.

Then if she could make him see how they both have changed and move on he might be easier to accept the divorce from her.

Hopefully if everything worked out calmly they could both remain friends. She wanted to be able to return home as often as she wanted with out the fear of having to face so much stress from him. She knew that Jake would always be apart of her families life. She also knew that he would be a big part of her past. She just wanted to make peace with him. To find some sort of common ground so they could possibly mend some of the bridges they had both burnt in each other's hearts.

"I see. I'm sorry." Bella pressed her lips tightly together as she grabbed a coffee mug pouring it to the rim full of coffee.

"Breakfast in bed?" Leah cocked an eye brow as she watched Bella prepare a tray full of food and coffee.

"Yeah, I think it's the least I can do for him. I told him yesterday about Jake and me. He has been so good about it but I know it hurts him still." Bella sighed sadly.

"Yes I'm sure it did. So if you don't mind me asking but what about Jake? Are you going to serve him breakfast in bed to make amends for hurting him?" Leah knew she sounded a bit preachy but Jake was a good man too. He deserved to have his feelings considered the way she was doing for Mason.

"Very funny. I will have to grovel like hell to even budge an inch with him. I am aware of my mistakes. I will not lie and say I did not do the right thing for myself. I did. I am happy with who I am today. I just regret how I accomplish it." Bella responded with a determine look in her eyes.

Leah nodded her head as she pulled down a large mixing bowl. She had to admit Bella had definitely changed. She once found her to be a self centered weakling. This woman had some back bone but Leah also saw that she still had a soft heart even if she thought she had surrounded it with a block of ice. Leah could relate. She had been there once. She just hoped that Bella's heart thawed soon. If not she might loose someone who definitely loved her more than she deserved.

Bella was so thrilled to learn that Alice still had her old number. After she took some breakfast to Mason and they fooled around for awhile in their comfortable bed she called her oldest and dearest friend. She learned that Alice would be home most of the day. Bella wanted to bring Mason with her but he declined. He wanted to do some work on his lap top while she went to visit a old friend. Bella was concerned. It was not like him to work when they were on a trip. He explained he has received a call this morning that there was a few reports he had forgotten to do before he left. She understood the importance of his work so she got dressed and raced over to the Cullen's house.

When she arrived she did not see many changes to the large house. It was when the front door flew open and she stared at a woman who looked like she had swollen a large basketball that Bella was hit with the bizarreness.

"Bella!" Alice threw her arms wide open to her old friend.

Bella jogged to her but then stop abruptly as she stared down at the magnificent size of her once tiny little pixie friend. She looked like she had multiplied in size.

"Alice! What happen to you!" Bella gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Well, that is not the greeting I had expected from you Bella." Alice put her swollen hands on her hips as she tapped her foot with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"I'm sorry." Bella tried to hug her friend but felt strange being so close to her. Her entire body was seriously enormous. Bella had watched Alice eat nonstop and never gain a pound.

"It's okay. Jasper teases me all the time that I am going to explode before I deliver these babies." Alice chuckled as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"BABIES!" Bella cried out loudly as she took a step away from her friend. Her eyes cast a long look over her from head to toe in complete dismay.

"Jesus Bella, what did you think was wrong with me? Did you think I just suddenly grew really fat? I see you have not lost your wonderful way of hurting someone with out even trying." Alice rolled her eyes as she grinned happily at her friend.

"I…well…damn! I never imagined you having a baby. I mean someday but not in our early twenties." Bella stumbled as she explained.

"Guess what neither did I but life has away of making its own plans for you." Alice led Bella into her home as they walked into the living room.

"Did you say babies?" Bella ask it occurred to her that Alice was having more than one baby. She was shocked. She would simply be sick with worry if she got pregnant right now in her life. She would not know how to deal with one baby but two? Well, that was more than crazy.

"Yep. It seems that I am having two of them on my first try. You know me I'm such a damn over achiever." Alice joked.

Bella watched as Alice took several minutes to sit down comfortably on the couch. Bella shivered inwardly. Yeah, she was definitely in no hurry to look so enormous or so damn uncomfortable.

"I can't believe it. I'm sorry it's just strange for me." Bella giggled as the image of Alice looking larger than a house finally sunk into her head causing her to find the humor in the unusual picture.

"I'm glad my enormous body amuses you so much." Alice laughed in return.

"I've missed you." Bella snorted as she hugged her friend.

"I've missed you too." Alice agreed as they sat talking for the next hour about how Alice's life had made a sudden change and found it's way back in Forks with a husband and twins on the way. Bella was fascinated with Alice's story. It sounded like such a fairytale. Bella envied how content and happy Alice was despite the way her dreams had been put on hold.

"So tell me what in the world got you to come home for a visit?" Alice rubbed her hands eagerly.

"Mason." Bella rolled her eyes but was smiling warmly.

"I see. So he wanted to meet the folks uh." Alice understood immediately.

"Yep. It seems not only did he get to meet my folks but I have to tell him how I was once married and apparently still am." Bella knew this bit of gossip would not only shock Alice but intrigue her. She always loved drama. They were opposites in that way.

"What?" Alice pulled herself up on the edge of the couch so she could grab a cookie.

"Yep. I ran into Jake at the Inn. He informed me that he did not sign the annulment papers you guys help me get." Bella chewed on her lip as she watched this news play across her friends face.

"Damn Bella! I'm so sorry. I know how badly you wanted to end your marriage to him." Alice frowned sadly at her.

"What are you going to do now?" Alice bit into the cookie, crumbs fell down the front of her stretch out shirt.

"I'm going to get a divorce I guess. I think that is the only other option left for me." Bella shrugged her shoulders with a defeated smile.

"Is that what you really want? I mean, think about it, you two have not seen each other in four years. You have gone out and lived your life. Went to some fantastic places. Wrote a book. Got your degree. Is it possible you might be more willing to settle down here in Forks now?" Alice looked hopeful.

Alice knew that Jake had been seeing someone else in town but she was not about to reveal that to Bella. She had enough on her plate as it was. Plus if she was honest with herself she would love to have Bella back in Forks with her. She had missed her closest friend. She had friends but none of them were as true and had so much in common with her like Bella.

"I'm not going to say that living in Forks is the last place I would consider but marriage is not an option for me. I love being on my own." Bella replied with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but your not alone. Your with Mason." Alice reminded her.

"Sure but he doesn't treat me like a piece of property he owns." Bella shivered. Jake had always made her feel like she was his and only his. It should have made her feel good that someone claimed her so lovingly but it had not. It made her feel trapped instead.

"Honey, Jake didn't exactly do that to you. I think you felt more like your own worse enemy. You could never speak up to Jake. I'm just saying what I recalled. Don't get mad at me. I honestly think it frighten you that someone could love you so much. Sorry." Alice shoved another cookie in her mouth as she watched Bella's temper flare up.

"Please Alice! Mason loves me like that and I don't get all freaked out about it. I think the pregnancy hormones are messing with your memories. You even once told me that Jake was too damn controlling as I recall." Bella lashed out.

"Sorry, I'm married to a shrink. His knowledge on these things sort of rub off on me." Alice apologized as she wiped the crumbs from her shirt.

"I think we were both too young to understand the depth of our feelings for one another. He had been such a big important part of my life that we both mistaken our friendship for more than what it was." Bella answered as she began to cool off.

"Well, only you two would know just how far your feelings for one another went and rather or not it was love or friendship." Alice decided to keep her two cents to herself.

She knew that Bella loved Jake as much as he had loved her. She always knew that from the day she met them both. Bella was just as protective of Jake as he was with her. There was no doubt in her mind that those two had a pure love for one another even if it's foundation began with friendship.

"Exactly." Bella smiled satisfied with Alice's answer.

"So where is Mason?" Alice asked curiously.

"He is working on something in our room." Bella replied.

"Oh. I would have loved to see him again after all this time. Maybe you guys can meet up with us later today at the Pine Festival." Alice suggested.

"Sure, sounds lovely." Bella agreed as she picked up the keys off the small wooded table.

"Good. Now I need to go rest for a bit. If I'm going to be on my feet all afternoon I need to rest up." Alice chuckled as Bella reached down helping her friend get up off the couch.

"How far along are you?" Bella cried out as she strain to pull up her friend.

"Got one more month to go." Alice heaved as she stood up.

"Wow, I don't know how you bear this." Bella teased her as she gave her a quick hug before she left the house.

Alice watched as Bella drove away from her house. She had a feeling that Jake would be at the festival today she just wondered if he would be bringing Rosalie and Michael with him. If he did Alice could not wait to see how Bella reacted to the picture he made with the young mother and son. Her gut instincts told her that Bella would find herself green with envy at the family that Jake had grew into while she was out of the picture. Would Bella be happy for him or would she be jealous? Alice had a feeling that this was going to be the major factor that would determine which direction Bella would take her current status with Jake. Would she fight for him or simply let him go? She was hoping like hell that Bella used her heart this time instead of her head when she made the final decision about her relationship with Jake this final round.


	7. Sweaty Palms And Shaky Heart

Chapter 7: Broken Sunsets

Bella walked into the room hoping to find Mason alert and ready for some fun but instead she found him frowning deeply at the lap top on the small desk. She watched as he wrapped his hands around his neck, rubbing the tense muscles. She felt torn. On one hand she wondered what was bothering him so much. Normally Mason did not allow his work to interfere with their special time together. On the other hand she wondered if this was his way of coping with the chaos of her life. Did it upset him more than he let on that she was still indeed married to Jake? She knew they should talk more about this situation but her head was already aching with the fears of what they would come across today at the festival.

She was extremely excited to see some familiar faces and a bit unnerved to see a few others. Still she was not going to bow down, she was not a baby. She was a grown woman. She would face the challenges head on this time around. No more hiding or sulking. Everyone would expect that from her. It was her old patterns. The new Bella was a more mature young woman who kept her head held high under any pressure. So today she was going to present that woman to the rest of the residents of Forks.

"Hey. How's it coming?" Bella asked in a soft tone as she made her way across the room.

"Horrible. I don't know what the hell James could be thinking. He has terrible timing to start dealing with his recent break up." Mason sighed heavily as he closed the lap top and force a happier smile for Bella.

"I'm sorry." Bella replied and she truly meant it. She knew how important Mason's job was to him. She also knew that he was one of the most laid back guys she had ever known. So if he was upset then the situation had to be seriously bad.

"Me too." Mason agreed as he patted his lap, inviting Bella to sit on top of it.

Bella bounced happily as she flopped down on the his lap .

"Soooo…do you think you would be up for the Pine Festival today? Alice and Jasper are going and she is dying to see you again after all these years. You would never believe your eyes if you saw her condition." Bella made a shocking face as her eyes sparkled.

"Condition?" Mason cocked an eye brow as he laughed gently.

"She is pregnant. With TWINS." Bella exclaimed.

"Oh no, not that! I mean having kids is like having a flesh eating disease!" Mason mocked her while kissing her neck.

"Well, she is definitely not starving." Bella laughed as she rubbed her hand and down his chest.

"Your horrible." Mason pop her on the back of the head playfully.

"You like it though." Bella teased him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Some days." He admitted.

"Soooo….yes…or….no?" She watched his face closely.

"Sure." Mason answered with out hesitation.

Bella was thrilled. She knew that if she had Mason by her side she could face anything, especially the citizens of a very unforgiving town like Forks.

Jake set up his booth with careful precision. He knew he was overreacting to today's festival but it was important that people took his hobby serious. He had found not only did he enjoy building homes but he also created beautiful carvings out of old wood. His favorite wood was the old washed up wood on the beach. He had begun making stuff one night as he drunk himself into a stupor. Then he made a small eagle for one of his special friends. A week later he got a call requesting if he could make a bear. Before long he had started a new business. He did it mainly on requests.

Renee had seen his work and insisted she sell some at the Inn. She had several people buying them as they traveled and stop at the Inn. It was later that Rosalie suggested he start up a web page. He thought it was stupid. Eventually he set back and allowed her the privilege of doing all the serious computer work. Within a few months he found himself with several more orders. So between the construction work and his small wood carving business he was starting to build a lucrative amount of money in his savings and checking account. He liked not having to worry about how he was going to pay the bills or hell even eat.

Today he was putting up a few new items in a small stand he rented out for the day. Quil and Embry offered to sale the items while he walked around with Rosalie and Michael. He had promised them he would join them for most of the festivities. He knew how much Michael enjoyed the food, rides, and of course the games. While Rosalie liked to shop until she nearly max out at least one of her credit cards.

He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing that not only would Bella be here but she would have her boyfriend, Mason along for the day. He knew that people would eventually find him and the barrage of questions would begin. Everyone would be watching them for a sign of where they stood. Were they still married like the rumors that had started after Bella left or were they officially over? It was not unusual for Jake to be under the scrutiny of the town but he hated the thought of Rosalie and Michael being apart of that. He knew that like himself some of the citizens in town did not care too much for Rosalie. They were jealous of her great looks and past celebrity image. He hated how small minded a small group of people could be.

Still, he promised himself that today he would be on his best behavior. He was not going to let his hurt show today. He was going to present the town with his best smile no matter what might occur when his and Bella's path crossed.

"Wow, you look amazing." Mason hugged Alice moments after they met up at a small diner in the center of town.

"Whatever! " Alice rolled her eyes as she rubbed her enlarged stomach.

Alice quickly made the introduction of her husband to two of her oldest friends. Jasper was watching them quietly as he smiled lovingly at his wife.

"I can't believe I did not get a invite to the wedding." Bella pouted.

"It was a bit sudden. I sort of proposed on Monday and we got married on Sunday at the end of the week." Jasper explained.

"Damn." Mason cried out.

"I know I could not dare take the chance of letting her change her mind." Jasper replied with a deep laugh.

Bella could see how much he meant those words. Which cause her to laugh as well. Jasper knew Alice well.

"So now you guys are having babies. Would I have received a call on that?" Bella gave Alice a stern look. Part of her was being playful but the other half was truly hurt that one of her closest friends had left her out of two of the most crucial moments of her life. It was so unlike Alice. Bella was discovering that people changed even those you thought you knew better than yourself.

"Eventually after the labor of course." Alice shrugged her shoulders but smile sadly at Bella.

Bella felt Mason squeeze her hand gently. She knew it was his sign of telling her to let up on Alice.

"Oh well you can make it up to me by naming one of them after me." Bella replied playfully.

Alice and Jasper both laughed.

"Oh no. We have names finally picked out and we are not changing them this late in the game." Jasper answered.

"So lets get something to eat now or I might eat every nasty fattening food the vendors will be flashing before my very pregnant eyes." Alice suggested.

The four of them ate a small lunch while discussing all the new things that had occurred in the past year since they saw Alice last. Alice was thrilled to learn that Bella had finally allowed someone else to look at the book she had been in the process of writing when they were room mates.

"It's not so easy to have someone look at you and say, "Well it might have been how you felt but it's not what the readers want to hear." Bella gave her best impression of her wild hair and over the top brilliant editor.

"Yeah, they tend to suck out the good stuff that the writer really wanted the readers to read." Jasper agreed.

"Oh have you wrote a book?" Mason asked curiously before Bella could. She was busy stuffing her face with her salad.

"A couple. Just some simple help guides. It's what shrinks do." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"Shut up. They are not simple. They are brilliant." Alice swatted his arm as she stared at her husband with honest admiration on her face.

"Sounds like Alice would disagree with you. I would love to read them sometime." Mason answered as he looked across the table at Bella who was starting to get that spaced off look. He knew she hated to talk about her book. Her book had basically been written on some of her own life events or emotions she herself had experienced. It was funny to him now looking back that she had revealed so much about herself but he had just assumed that it was mostly fiction.

"So how about we get ready to go." Alice suggested as she laughed at Bella who looked like she was the one with the full stomach.

"Yes, we should. I need to walk this off." Bella patted her stomach.

Alice patted her own swollen stomach.

"I concur. I would love to loose a pound of two before these two give me the worlds record of stretch marks." Alice sighed heavily as Jasper helped her out of her seat.

"You do not need to worry about stretch marks. You look beautiful no matter what." Jasper replied as he kissed her cheek.

Alice smiled warmly at her husband. Bella could not explain it but she found herself wondering suddenly if she would have looked like that if she had not lost her baby? Would Jake have been as endearing to her condition as Jasper had been? Shaking the thoughts of "what if" when she already knew from plenty of therapy that you could not go down that path with out driving yourself crazy.

The four of them set out on the town. None of them paid any attention to the room full of eyes that were watching as Bella wrap her arm loving around the waist of her boyfriend and how some of them shook their heads in disapproval.

Mason and Bella both were enjoying themselves immensely. Bella had ran across a handful of old classmates who all seem to take her appearance with someone other than Jake decent enough. It was not until they decided to buy some cotton candy that Bella came across a few faces she had hoped would not make a appearance today.

"Well, look at that. That girl is actually eating. That is so sweet and fattening." A deep voice announced from behind Bella.

"I never thought our Bella had a sweet tooth. In fact as I recall she tried to stay away from it fearing she would grow up and become fat." The second male voice stated with a deep laugh.

Bella stood frozen. Mason turn to look at the two men who were trying to tease his girl.

Bella let out a long breathe as she reminded herself she could handle this. If she could face Jake then these two knuckle heads would be a breeze. Placing a big smile on her face she turn to face Paul and Embry. Two of Jake's closest friends.

"Well, I told myself that you two might not be here today due to your time in prison that I was sure you would be serving at this point in your lives." Bella joked as she stood with her head held high, her smile plastered on her face.

Paul glanced over at Embry before he picked her up and swung her around.

"Always the smart ass." Paul cried out before he sat Bella down on her feet.

"Yeah, well better than a smart one then a dumb one." Bella replied as she caught her breathe.

"She always had the wittiest comebacks too." Embry hugged Bella before allowing himself to openly stare Bella up and down before he finally turn his attention to the guy next to her.

"So are you the fellow that has kept our precious Bella entertained?" Embry asked.

Bella wasn't sure if he was being serious or a smart ass again. Embry was usually a comic but he could be a dickhead when crossed. She knew better than most. Several times they had butted heads in the past.

"If you are questioning rather or not I am her boyfriend I am indeed. I'm not quite sure if I entertain her so much." Mason answered with a strong look on his face. Bella saw the muscle in his jaw clench. She knew he was not finding Jake's friends as humorous as they would like to believe they were.

"I see." Embry snickered.

"So what brought you back home? Did someone die?" Paul asked curiously.

"No one died." Bella cried out annoyed with the sarcasm in his tone.

"Good. I am not in the mood for a funeral. So why are you here?" Paul continued to interrogate Bella.

"Can I not come home to visit my parents and friends?" Bella asked as she put one of her hands on her hip and stomp her foot.

"Oh no. She is stomping mad now Paul. Back off." Embry chuckled as he took a few steps away like Bella was preparing to literally explode.

"Sorry for asking. It's just you were in such a hurry to fly out of here that I did not think you would come back for a casual visit." Paul explained as anger flash a crossed his face for a brief second before he put back his smug look.

"Well, guess what I did." Bella refused to bow down to either of them. She knew they would only find pleasure in her pain. She sensed they were upset with how she had left their friend behind. She got that. She got why they probably feared her visit might be even causing him some conflict now. Still, she had every reason in the world to be here.

"I see that. Come on we promise to help Jake. WE keep our promises." Embry pulled on Paul's arm as he wave at Bella and Mason before turning away with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I must say that was a pleasure." Mason said with a flippant smile.

"Oh you have no idea the trouble those two will cause for me now that they see I am back." Bella cringed at the thought of what would happen sooner or later.

"Let's go meet up with Alice. She was buying some sort of wood work stuff." Mason suggested as he took her hand in his, lifting it up he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it making Bella's skin to tingle.

"Okay." Bella agreed as she walked by his side holding his hand and eating her cotton candy in the other.

When they walked up Bella was deeply impressed with the craftsmanship of the artist. Each piece had been meticulously carved. She found a picture frame that moved her. It was made of what she suspected was old beach wood. On the sides were a rose pattern made with crushed seashells and sand. She reached in her pockets to pay for the frame. She could not explain it but it brought back memories of her times at the beach with Jake and the gang.

Mason was off to the side talking to Jasper while Alice and Bella shopped.

"I like this." Bella told Alice as she began to fumble in her pockets to grab some cash.

"I know I got these two for the nursery." Alice held up two small turtles.

"Those are lovely." Bella cried out.

When Bella walked up to the salesman she found herself face to face with Quil. Her heart leap joyously. Quil was one of the nicest guys in the group. He was a bit perverted for her taste but he was also the most thoughtful out of the guys.

"Oh my God! It's true. I heard you were in town." Quil ran around the booth and gave Bella a great big bear hug. She blushed as he shook her slightly off of her feet.

"You look amazing." Quil smiled affectionately as he spoke to her.

"Thank you, so do you." Bella was truly surprised by how much he had grown since she saw him last. He was nearly as tall as Jake and had definitely been using the gym. He had big biceps when before he had puny scrawny arms.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" He ask curiously.

"So far I am." Bella nodded her head.

"Good. So what are you doing with that picture frame?" Quil asked as he licked his lips.

"I was going to purchase it. Did you make it?" Bella asked with a big smile on her face.

"No! Are you kidding me. I wish I had this talent." Quil shook his head.

"Oh, so can I give you the money for it?" Bella asked.

"No. I'm afraid I can not accept your money." Quil looked down at his feet before lifting his head back up to give Bella a mischievous look.

"Why can you not accept my money? Everyone else has today." Bella felt the small ball of anger grown deep in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not that I don't want it but honestly why should you pay for it. I mean your husband after all made it." Quil stated while watching her face closely. He watched as several emotions flashed across her face. He knew she was not happy to learn that something she found lovely had been created by the very hands of the man she had ran out on several years back.

"Jake made this." Bella stated with a slow soft tone.

"Yep. He made all of these." Quil raised his hands up in the air to show her that everything in the small booth was created and owned by her husband.

"Seriously?" Bella was in denial. For as long as she knew Jake he had never created anything so artistic. He never drew or painted so why would he suddenly take up wood carving?

"Seriously." Quil nodded his head again.

"Maybe I should not get it then." Bella began to step toward the table to replace the beautiful frame but Quil blocked her.

"I insist you take it. He would want you too." Quil's eyes soften as his tone warn her that it would be a insult to replace the item now.

"Okay." Bella smiled although her heart was skipping erratically. She was seriously going to have to talk to Jake soon. There was so much she did not know about him, about their relationship and she hated to admit it but she was definitely curious to know what he had done with the last four years of his life.

************************************************************************8

"These are lovely don't you think?" Rosalie lifted up a few handmade knitted scarves in front of Jake's face. He smiled despite the fact that he really had no opinion on the scarves or anything else she had shown him today.

As much as he hated it his mind was spinning around the idea that today he would see Bella again and this time she would be with Mason. He knew he had to face this possibility one day but somehow he thought he would feel more stronger, more anger, or perhaps even not feel anything at all. But he did feel it. He felt every bone in his body ache. His arms felt heavy. His legs seem to feel all rubbery. It was such a strange feeling. Almost as if he had the flu.

He wanted so badly to keep up the rouge that today was all about Rosalie and Michael but truthfully he knew it was more about getting the chance to see Bella. Ever since they spoke on her parents porch he could not get her out of his head. He also could not stop the sensations of fear and love from over taking his common sense. He knew that there was a high possibility that Bella was not going to remain married to him much longer now that she knew the truth. He also knew that there was a large amount of reasonable doubt that she came back not to see him at all. Yet his heart could not stop hoping that somewhere in Bella's heart she might have secretly yearned to see him again. That she might remember how madly in love they had once been. How close the two of them had grown from friends to lovers. Why could she not see that they were always meant to be together? Why did she resist it? Why could she just not simply accept it?

It hurt him to know that she perhaps had honestly stop loving him the way he loved her. He knew it made more sense to accept that idea and that it was smarter to walk away with some dignity left. Yet here he stood with a beautiful woman, a wonderful kid, and yet he longed for a woman who would rather be somewhere, anywhere but here with him.

"I like it." Jake replied in a robotic tone.

Rosalie shot him a dirty look before she grabbed Michael's hand from knocking the pile of shirts down.

"What?" Jake frowned. He picked up on her annoyance.

"Your not here today." Rosalie stated calmly.

"Sure I am." Jake chuckled.

"No, your not. You are thinking about her. When will we see her?" Rosalie wasn't a fool. She knew that someone who had roots in Forks knew about the festival and would definitely want to come and see everything. She would have many memories she would want to share with her boyfriend.

"I don't know? It's not like we made plans to see each other." Jake rolled his eyes with a angry snort.

"But you know she will be here." Rosalie pointed out.

"I'm sure she will." Jake nodded.

"Mmm…well, perhaps you should act like it doesn't bother you more because honestly right now you remind me of an addict looking for his next fix." Rosalie snorted back.

Jake was taken back by her rudeness. He knew he was hurting her and it hurt him knowing that he was doing it but he had been honest with her from the start. She had seemed cool about it all. Of course that was before Bella had return to town.

"Thanks." Jake's head lowered as he stared down at the pavement with a sad smile.

"I'm just warning you that if you want her to believe your not interested or give a damn you better do better than this." Rosalie patted his arm with an encouraging smile.

"Okay." Jake lifted his head up high exhaling a long deep breathe.

"Much better." Rosalie smiled as she stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Just as she feared before they could get away with out being spotted Jessica came strolling up wearing a cocky grin all over her face.

"Bella Swan, long time no see." Jessica cried out loudly.

Bella felt her cheeks burn as her arch rival strolled up toward her with open arms. Bella knew that Jessica did not truly want to hug her but she had to make the appearance of being the better person as usual.

Bella barely touched her as Jessica let out a fake squeal.

"Hey." Bella mumbled.

"It's been like forever since I saw you last!" Jessica cried out with such an exuberance that it made Bella take a small step away. Jessica was definitely show boating for someone but who?

"Yes it has." Bella agreed in a normal tone. She prayed that Jessica would pick up on it and hopefully use it as well.

"So where have you been all these years?" Jessica asked curiously while smiling like a hyena at Bella and Mason. It was not lost on Bella how Jessica was soaking in Mason's presence.

"Mostly New York." Bella answered with a forced smile.

"Wow, you sure did go far." Jessica smiled with a look that clearly show her surprise and approval.

"Thanks. How have you been?" Bella decided the best way to keep the conversation away from her was to put it on Jessica. She knew how much Jessica liked to talk about herself and her own problems.

"Great! Just fabulous. I went to Washington State to be near my family. You know how much my parents depend on me." Jessica replied.

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Bella wanted to laugh. She knew damn well that Jessica's father was an alcoholic who slept with every damn secretary that he hired. Her mother was constantly gossiping about everyone else's life to keep them from talking about her own sad marriage.

"So who is this?" Jessica leaned her head in Mason's direction.

"Oh, This is Mason. Mason I would like you to meet Jessica." Before Bella could finish the introduction Jessica had her hand extended out in front of Mason. Mason took it graciously even smiled politely at Jessica despite clearly being a bit thrown by her dramatic appearance.

"Nice to meet you. So are you two getting married soon" Jessica asked bluntly as she looked directly at Bella's left hand.

"Uh no!" Bella replied.

"Why not? Oh I almost forgot your already married." Jessica covered her mouth with both of her hands like she had just let the cat out of the bag. Bella wanted to slap her. If she had not already told Mason the truth then Jessica would have had all the pleasure of exploding the bomb in her face. Instead Bella had told Mason so luckily she had nothing to worry about.

"For now." Bella replied as she took Mason's hand in hers.

"I see." Jessica pressed her lips tightly together. It was apparent that she felt that Bella was being a awful person for going out in public with her boyfriend while still married to Jake. Bella decided to not let it affect her fun time with Mason.

"Well, we need to get going. So many things to do." Bella waved at Jessica as she pulled Mason away wearing a smile that could kill.

They had not made it a few steps away when Jake and Rosalie came around the corner once again, holding hands and wearing an identical smiles until Jake stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes stared into her face. She felt the palm of her hand grow sweaty. Her heart beat was jumping like a school girl who was caught cheating on an major exam. Gulping hard she glanced up at Mason who was staring cautiously between her and Jake. Bella recognized the beautiful young woman with Jake as the woman and child at the Inn earlier in the day. Her eyes darted at Jake's other hand where the little boy held on tightly to Jake's hand.

Bella felt so dizzy. So unbelievably sweltering hot. She knew if a cool breeze flew in it would knock her straight on her backside. She was so stunned. What was she suppose to do now? How do you introduce your lover to your husband? She felt a incredible need to just laugh, laugh like something so hilarious had happen and no one but you knew about it, type of laugh. Yet her face remain stiff her hand clenched tightly in Mason's.

"Bella." Jake's voice was so soft to Bella's ears that she wondered if she had dreamed it.

"Bella." Mason tugged on her hand as she blinked a few times before it dawn on her that he had indeed called her name.

"Jake." Bella replied as she coughed nervously.

Bella's eyes slid away from Jake's face hesitantly as she looked at the woman who had replaced her in Jake's life. She could not help but feel slightly rejected. The woman was so beautiful that Bella could almost bet she could be a model or an actress. The little boy was kicking his feet around impatient with the abrupt stop. Bella found herself smiling down at him. He seem to like Jake very much because he kept smiling a silly little smile as he looked up at Jake for some response to why they were not moving.

"Ummm…." Bella pressed her lips together as she licked the back of her teeth trying to think of what to do or say next.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Michael." Jake decided to make the first move. Bella exhaled softly as she focused on her breathing, saying a silent prayer that she could be as mature and hell as coherent as he was when it came her turn to speak.

"Hi Rosalie. Michael." Bella bowed down as she smiled at the boy. He smiled back at her.

Bella moved back up as she held her head high.

"Jake. This is Mason. " Bella felt exhilarated for actually having the power to introduce them with out causing some horrible scene that the crowd was most likely hoping to witness with this uncomfortable reunion.

"It's nice to meet you." Mason nodded at all three of them.

"Likewise." Jake agreed with the same smile stuck on his face.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Jake asked but his eyes locked with Bella's.

"So far." Bella replied.

"Good. I see you have found something worthy of you." Jake teased as he stared at the brown paper bag that she instantly put behind her back as if she was hiding it from his view.

"Yeah, a few little things." Bella licked her lips as she stared at the armful of bags that Jake was holding for Rosalie.

"Seems you have found a bit more than me." Bella stated as she looked straight at Rosalie.

Rosalie continued to smile at Bella although a small part of her wanted to slap some sense in the silly girl. Instead she remained calm and polite.

"Yep. I have a bad habit when it comes to shopping." Rosalie admitted.

"Well, Bella here can be difficult to take shopping. She really hates it." Mason chuckled.

"What? What kind of female are you?" Rosalie joked.

"It's true." Jake look at Rosalie as if she needed his confirmation about the topic at hand.

"I see. I can't help myself. When I see something I like, I have to get it." Rosalie stared straight at Jake before turning her attention back at Mason and Bella.

Bella caught the under tone of that statement. In other words Rosalie liked what she saw in Jake and she took him for her own. Bella sensed that Rosalie was feeling a bit threaten by their status.

She found that rather ironic. If she looked half as good as Rosalie she would definitely not be worried about one measly man, even one as gorgeous as Jake, when she could have at least twenty hot guys.

"Bella." Bella turn her eyes past Jake and saw Alice and Jasper waving for them.

"Got to run. Alice and Jasper are waiting on us." Bella looked up at Mason who nodded his head.

"Bye. Good to see you again Jake. Nice to meet you Rosalie." Bella waved quickly as she pushed her legs to move forward, praying that she could keep it together. She did not want Mason to see just how much seeing Jake with Rosalie and Michael had thrown her for a loop. After all it wasn't exactly every day you run across your husband with a already made family by his side. It was pretty easy to see that the three of them were quite contented with one another.

She knew she should be jumping for joy that he had found someone else to love, which would make asking for the divorce easier for her but instead she could not help but feel a small dose of bitterness in the back of her throat. It was quite apparent that if he was really as hurt as he had projected the night before then he would not be walking around with Rosalie like a trophy piece on his arm. Biting on her lip she force back the tears that were starting to sting the back of her eyes.

_**She**____**did**____**not**____**want**____**Jake**____**anymore**__**. **__**She**____**did**____**not**____**belong**____**to**____**Jake**____**anymore**__**. **__**She**____**had**____**Mason**____**now**__**. **__**Then**____**why**____**do**____**you**____**want**____**so**____**badly**____**to**____**go**____**back**____**there**____**and**____**yank**____**her**____**arm**____**off**____**of**____**Jake**__**?**_

Bella shut her thoughts down as she forced herself to stay focused on the conversation the other three were having while she walked along with them.


	8. Fifteen And That First Kiss

Chapter 8: Broken Sunsets

Alice had gone home before the annual Pine Dance started. She was not feeling up to dancing. Bella could not blame her but she was disappointed. She knew Mason would insist they go with out Alice and Jasper. He would not understand the significant of this dance a nd how it would affect her. How it would make her remember times in her life when this particular dance had brought some happy and sad memories with it. She knew that Alice would have helped her keep her mind off of it.

When she was thirteen years old she had been allowed to stay for the full time of the dance. She had felt so grown up. She had spent most of it in the corner wishing she could dance like the other young girls. Then when she turn fifteen she had actually danced for the first time with a partner who was not her father. It had been of course Jacob who had pulled her out on the dance floor. The music was a slow song. He kept insisting that anyone could slow dance with out making a fool of themselves. She had been so terrified that she might prove him wrong.

His hands had stayed firmly on each side of her waist. He put her hands up so they circled around his neck. She stared straight at his broad chest. She could not think. She was so sure she would make a fool of them both. Then he began to take small steps as her hips rock gently back and forth. With in half of the song she finally opened her eyes to see that she was actually dancing. She looked like all the other girls. Except when she lifted her head she saw that Jacob was staring at her in away that the other guys were not looking at their partners. His eyes were wide and dark. His lips curled into a seductive grin.

Her heart rate had escalated. He was definitely looking at her unlike the friendly looks she was accustom to. What was wrong with him? She felt a incredible urge to run, to escape his arms at once. Something was happening between them. Something that neither of them had planned. Something that looked an awful like he was going to try and kiss her. When his head leaned in closer to her face she found herself feeling like she was floating on air. The thought of his lips pressing against hers made her stomach do flip flops. She felt a strong desire to press up closer to him.

It felt so natural to be in his arms. To feel this dizzy with happiness. To know that when he kissed her the world would never be the same for them. Slowly her eyes had opened up to see that his lips were so close to hers that she could feel and smell his breathe on her face. Her eyes locked on his satiny pink lips as her tongue slid out to moisten her own lips.

Any second their mouths would join. The friends who often hugged, held hands and kissed on the cheek were about to share a more intimate connection. Were they ready for this? Was she ready for this? Sliding her tongue back into her mouth she bit the tip of it as tears stung the back of her eyes. She knew that she enjoyed his friendship. She knew she trusted him far more than any other guy she had ever known but to become something far more personal and delicate with him was a scary path. If it did not work out would she loose her best friend and her boyfriend in one swift moment?

The very thought of loosing him altogether from her life was enough of an adrenaline rush for her to release her hands from the warmth of his neck as they grazed the front of his chest before she took a big step away from him. She watched as he opened his hazy eyes to stare at her with utter confusion clearly all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Jacob whispered.

"We are." Bella mumbled before turning on her heel and fleeing from the dance floor and out of the dance altogether. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, until her chest burn so badly that she thought she might vomit everywhere. She knew she had just made a stupid scene in front of practically the whole town and everyone they ever knew but she could not, no would not allow herself to take any risk that might cause her to loose her Jacob forever. She just prayed that he came to his senses later and would agree with her how silly they both had been to almost ruin a good thing they had over some stupid hormonal teenage moment.

Jacob had found her later sitting by the side of the road panting as she tried to catch her breathe.

"What happen back there? Why did you run? Was my breathe that bad?" Jacob cried out as he caught up with her with out loosing breathe. She was always impressed with how in shape he was .

"Nothing happened. I just needed some fresh air. Your breathe…well…you could use a mint." Bella hoped she sound playful enough while deep inside she wanted to weep. She wanted to go home, sit at her desk and write down all her thoughts about the near kiss between her and Jake.

"Seriously?" Jake cupped his hand placing it over his mouth. Bella rolled her eyes as he smelled his own breathe then frown at her.

"It smells fine." Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Good to know." Bella laughed lightly as she turn starting to walk in the direction of her house.

"Where you going? The dance is the other way?" Jacob stated with a comical look on his face.

"I know where the dance is, Jake. I am tired. Want to go home." Bella replied as she turn away from him putting each foot in front of her, hoping he would go back to the dance.

"Oh. Well, I will walk you home then." Jacob offered as he grabbed her hand, holding it in his. Bella normally would not have thought of it at all but after the near kiss she was starting to think that perhaps Jake was hoping for more of a deeper connection between them. When had they changed exactly? When had he grown more attached to her? Where in the world had she been when Jacob Black had fallen in love with her? When had he crossed the line?

"I can manage." Bella snorted as she started to pull her hand away from his warm smooth touch.

"I know but I like making sure your safe." Jacob kept his grip around her hand.

"Okay." Bella mumbled as she picked up her pace. She had to hurry and get home. This was incredibly weird.

"So did you see Embry with Jessica tonight. She looked like she was going to jump his bones." Jake laughed as he watched her face closely.

"Yeah, she did seem a bit intense." Bella laughed. It was true Jessica was definitely head over heels for Embry but they both knew that Embry only hoped for one thing with his hook up with Jessica and it was not a life long commitment like she was dreaming about.

"Intense? She was practically begging for him to take her out back." Jacob snorted.

"I hope she comes to her senses. It would be such a stupid thing to do." Bella replied as she looked away.

"Her. What about poor Embry? He is the one who would have to reveal to everyone that he lost his virginity to Jessica. How incredibly uncool is that. I mean sure she is pretty enough but she is like a total control freak. Yuck." Jacob shivered making Bella giggled.

It was nice to know that one guy in the crowd was not head over heels for the girl who had grown breasts before the other girls had. Jessica felt superior to the rest of the female population just because she had been a early bird physically. She was also pretty damn smart. It irked Bella how one girl could be blessed with a great body, good looks and a brain. It made her look pretty dull next to girls like Jessica.

"Your telling me that if she offered to make you the same offer you would not take it?" Bella cocked an eye as she looked up at him. She knew that Jessica had a thing for Jacob. She had made it quite clear on more than one occasion to Bella. It had annoyed her but she had remained silent about it. She could not afford to let Jessica know that it bothered her or she would only use it as a weapon.

"Hell no! My first time is going to be special. It's going to be with the most perfect woman ." Jacob cried out furiously.

"Oh. Is there really such a thing as a perfect woman?" Bella laughed as they walked up her driveway.

"I believe there is. Your pretty perfect." Jacob announced as Bella caught the way his tone had dropped slightly. His body seemed tensed as he led her next to her father's patrol cruiser. Pressing her back against the vehicle he stared down into her eyes. Bella literally gasp as his hands cupped her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked softly as her eyes widen with fear. She knew that this time he was going to kiss her and she was not going to be able to run away from him.

"Nothing is wrong with me Bella. It's you. It's always been you." Jacob whispered as he stared hard into her eyes.

"Me? What about me?" Bella's hands circled around his wrists hoping to pry them away from her face.

"I've wanted to do this for so long. I've tried to wait until you could see it too." Jacob answered with a deep moan.

"See what?" Bella pulled at his arms but they would not budge.

"See that we are good together. See how perfect we BOTH are together." Jacob stated as his lips grazed her lips. It felt like a soft flower being brush against her closed mouth. Her breathe was stuck in her lungs.

Warm, slick, tender, he kissed her. Bella felt high as a kite. Her whole body zinged with excitement. Her first real kiss had been better than any fantasy she had ever cooked up.

"I knew it would feel perfect, " he murmured near her lips as he paused, foreheads heavy against each other, "just like you." His nose slid against hers as he dipped to kiss her again.

Another round of fireworks went blaring around in her head, shooting off in places in her body that had been dormant until this moment.

When he finally set her away from him, just as carefully as he drawn her near, Bella opened her eyes at last. She had to blink a few times to focus, and was thrilled to see that like her he was in a complete dreamy like state.

"Good night, Jake." She heard herself say as she stepped away, still holding his hand. Her palm, then fingers, then the very tips of them, slid through his grip as he released her.

Bella found Mason staring at her with sincere confusion that she had to literally shake her head a few times to shove the far away memories from her mind. She realized that she must have spaced out as she had allowed herself to walk down memory lane. She knew from plenty of past experience that memory lane could often bring her pain.

"I'm sorry." Bella instantly apologized.

"For what? For standing there watching the dancers dancing around us while you stared off into a dark unknown place?" Mason chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sorry Mason. It's just that…well…It's not my first time to be at this dance." Bella replied with a sarcastic snicker.

"I see. I guess you were remembering your past." Mason did not seem too pleased to learn about this.

"Yes, I was." Bella admitted honestly. She was not going to pretend that none of this was having the slightest affect on her. It was killing her slowly.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Mason announced as he marched away from her.

Bella felt her heart crack. It was so wrong of her to let him believe that they had some sort of long term future with one another. She knew she loved him and she knew that right now at the moment she wanted to be with him but in terms of long range she had no clue what she wanted.

Rubbing her forehead she prayed that Mason would want to return to their room shortly. She was not sure how much more of her past she could face today. Seeing Jake with Rosalie and her son today was hard enough. Knowing that he had someone else who loved him caused such conflicting emotions. The fact that he had a close relationship with Rosalie's son also bothered her more than she wanted to consider. The boy looked close to the age of what their child would have been if the pregnancy had not gone badly.

She knew it was stupid and selfish to even go down this path. Jake deserved to be happy. He deserved to have children in his life. He would make a great dad someday. He would also be a wonderful husband to the right woman. The perfect woman. The woman she would never be.

Jacob had found himself dancing with Rosalie, smiling like he had no problems in the world. Although he found himself looking around the crowded room for a glimpse of Bella. He suspected that she would have brought Mason in here. It was the perfect ending to a fun filled Pine Festival day. It was also traditional.

Paul approached them as they made their way back to the small table where Rosalie had placed their drinks.

"Hey there you two." Paul smiled as he walked up with a tall brunette female on his arm.

Jacob could not imagine where Paul had found this particular girl. She was not one of Fork's well known citizens and she definitely was not from the Indian Reservation. So he was intrigued by the newcomer.

"Hi Paul." Rosalie gave Jake a knowing look as she smiled politely at the both of them.

"Hey Paul." Jake replied as he nodded his head at the couple.

"Guys, this is my friend, Melody. She lives in Port Angeles. She came down to see our annual Pine Festival. She heard some of the finest men were from this area." Paul strutted as he flashed them a smug smile.

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand as she coughed. Jake bit down on the skin in the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing in Paul's face. He knew it would only hurt his already swollen ego, so he decided to play along with the game.

"We only have the finest." Jake agreed as he winked at Rosalie.

"I have to say there are plenty of eye candies in the area." Melody answered as she gazed hungrily up and down Jake's muscular frame. Rosalie frowned at the woman's bluntness. She looked at Jake who showed the woman no interest and calmed down instantly.

"Well, if you have a sweet tooth you might try Sue's Taffy, it's the finest in the county." Rosalie suggested as she picked up her drink sipping on it.

Jake fought back the urge to laugh. He knew Rosalie was not enjoying this woman's open appraisal of him. It did not bother him in the least. They both knew he looked for more than beauty in a woman. He wanted far more than a beautiful empty shell. He wanted the full package. If a woman had no depth then her beauty had no true value in his eyes.

"It is good." Paul stated as he smiled warmly at Melody.

Jake and Rosalie caught how it was lost on Paul that he was not the only interesting male she was noticing.

"Let's go get some." Melody suggested as she gave them a curt smile before dragging Paul away.

"Well, that was interesting." Rosalie snorted with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"He has to start looking outside of town these days. After all I think he has gone through every available woman in town." Jake answered as he sat down across from Rosalie.

"Unavailable as well from what I hear." Rosalie added with a disgusted smile.

"Seriously?" Jake cringe at the thought of some angry husband chasing Paul's stupid ass out of town with a shot gun.

"Seriously." Rosalie nodded with a sad look in her eye.

"What's bothering you?" Jake had picked up on some unresolved issue tonight. He knew that she had not been too please to run into Bella today at the festival but he felt like he had handle it well enough. He had shown no real interest in Bella. Although every ounce of him wanted to shout at her boyfriend, Mason, to leave town and stay the fuck away from his Bella. Instead he had refrained from any violence. He knew it would look unprofessional and well, pretty damn immature. It was not like he had much room to yell at Bella. After all he had not been a monk since she had abandoned him.

"It was so weird seeing her today. I mean, I always imagined her in my mind but she was unlike what I had expected." Rosalie replied openly and honestly.

"What did you expect?" Jake asked curiously as he drank his beer.

"I expected her to be taller for one thing." Rosalie laughed softly. Jake joined her. Rosalie was nearly as tall as he was.

"She is pretty but …I don't know…ordinary perhaps. I thought she would be this erotic goddess that no man could turn away from." Rosalie answered.

Jake nearly choked on his beer. It was such a stupid idea that his Bella would look anything remotely like what she described. How could she have pictured such a woman even existed. Then he looked at her and understood. Rosalie was unique looking. She was a ex model. No wonder she expected Bella to be as sensually beautiful as herself or even better.

What Rosalie did not see was the way Bella looked when she laughed or hell even cried. She had away of smiling at you that made a person feel all warm and gooey inside. It was the sound of her laughter, the way her hips swayed when she marched away angry, or the way she twirled her hair as she read a book that had drawn him into her beauty. It was looking at her from the inside out that made Bella far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever known. Rosalie might have the physical side of beauty but she had a lot to learn still about inner beauty. She was not exactly a vain and shallow person but there were many moments in their relationship that he had been shocked by her behavior or reaction to something.

"There is far more to Bella than a physical attraction." Jake answered as he laughed at her.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she listened closely to Jake's explanation.

"Bella has this way of making you feel alive. She is down to earth. She is simply so natural in every thing she did or said that you knew that there was not one evil thing about her. I mean, sure she was clumsy as hell, she often drove me crazy with her nagging and yes, she even hurt me with her rejection but ultimately Bella knows how to be a true friend. Or at least she did once." Jake exhaled deeply as he found himself almost falling back into the pattern where he would go on and on talking about Bella. He knew that was not cool to do with his current girlfriend no matter how much she insisted it did not bother her.

After the night he informed her of Bella's return, she had sent him home immediately after he began to cry and go off about how much he had missed his wife. He saw that night in her eyes the true depth of her feelings for him. Rosalie cared more for him than she let on, maybe even more than she knew herself.

"I guess your ready to forgive her and move on now." Rosalie looked at him with a coy expression as she twirled her fingers around the neck of the beer bottle.

"I am definitely ready to forgive. I mean, what is the point of holding on to this grudge. After seeing her again I know that it is stupid to hate her for being herself. She wanted something I did not. I guess I have to understand that I possibly put her in a position she did not feel comfortable in." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around once again for any evidence of her arriving at the dance.

"I hope you forget too. I mean, it's time to let the past go. It's time to live in the now." Rosalie leaned back in the white whicker seat and smiled warmly at him.

"I am living in the now." Jake argued.

"No your not. Right now you are probably remembering the last time the two of you were together here at this very dance." Rosalie answered.

"What?" Jake felt his face turn slightly red. It was true when he first stepped inside the large pavilion dance area he had found himself remembering that this was the place he had started to give Bella her first kiss before she had fled the dance. He had chased after her, their first kissed did happen this very night 8 years ago but it was in her driveway.

"Come on Jake, don't lie." Rosalie looked pissed as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Okay, it's true. I did recall that eight years ago tonight we, Bella and I shared our first kiss." Jake answered with a frustrated glare toward her. He hated when she push his buttons. She knew he did not like being pushed yet she did it anyways.

"See, how hard was that?" Rosalie chuckled bitterly as she picked up her beer and guzzled it down.

"Not hard at all for me." Jake replied as he stared at her, spotting the hurt in her eyes immediately.

"Let's dance." Rosalie sighed heavily as she jumped up.

Jake was about to agree with her when he saw Bella leaning against the railing off in a corner. It was typical of her to be hiding off in a semi darken area. When would she learn that the corner was the last place she belonged.

"Sure." Jake agreed but when he turn to reach out for Rosalie he saw she was already walking away from him with her shoulders slouching in frustration. He growled deeply as he pick up his beer and guzzled the rest of it. Apparently Rosalie had caught him staring at Bella. He knew there would be hell to pay for this. He stood there debating on whether he should follow Rosalie now and grovel at her feet or allow her to go home and cool off before he attempted to make a peace treaty.

Looking back and forth between Rosalie and Bella he was torn. Which woman would he go after? Which one did he have a better shot at not pissing totally off? He feared he might be going up against a loosing battle either path he took. So he walked down the center of the dance, straight to the bartender instead. At least this was one path he knew where it would lead and how it would end.


	9. The Deal Has Been Made

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Note: Bella has made the decision to stay, while Jake has a shot of proving to her one last time they were meant to be. How will this affect Rosalie and Mason? Will Bella make it difficult for Jake to prove their love? Who will bend first?

Chapter 9:

Bella saw clearly that Mason was not in his usual good spirits. He kept a steady smile on his face but Bella felt the strain. She knew him too well. She tried to lighten up his mood by dancing with him, which was a rare occurrence for her. He seemed to enjoy it but she knew his heart was not in it. When her father appeared by her side requesting a dance with her she was pleased but also a bit nervous. She feared that all of this might be too hard on Mason. She feared he might leave her after all.

Even when they return home tomorrow he might tell her that this relationship had reached it's destination. She could not blame him. She had after all withheld vital information about her past. It wasn't that she was hiding it because she still long for Jake but more because she feared if she talked about it, it might show how truly unhealthy she was in long term relationships. She did not want to give Mason any cause to fear she might abandon him as well.

As her father spoke to her about how much he missed her and how great it had been to see her these last few days she could not stop her heart from feeling such a profound amount of sadness. She was surprised by how she longed to stay home for a few more days. When this trip first began she had hoped it would end quickly but now that it was soon drawing to an end she found herself wishing for the exact opposite. She was such a damn scatterbrained woman. One minute she wanted something the next she did not. Why was she so difficult to please? Why could she not just find enough pleasure in the knowledge that she could come back home soon. That there was a place here waiting for her whenever she was prepared to return.

The marriage to Jake was the one remaining problem she had still not found a solution for. She knew she should speak to Jake before she left Forks. It was important that they were in agreement on ending this farce of a marriage once and for all. It was clear that they had both moved on with their lives. She knew that this woman, Rosalie, could offer Jake things that she was just not capable of. She also knew that in the long run she and Mason would probably end their relationship. She was not prepared to make a life time commitment. The sort of romantic notion that Mason would eventually desire.

She did not blame Mason for wanting the very thing she hated but she did envy the way he and others seem so sure about love. She still could not fathom why the people around her had so much faith in something that was so fickle. Love came and went. It was never steady. It was more of a risk than a guarantee. She liked guarantees. She liked things in a solid formation. She wasn't big on the maybes and the chances of but more of the exactness of something. Maybe that was why it was fun for her to read about love but to experience it was another matter.

She knew that the love she had shared with Jake before the unwanted marriage had been true at one point. She knew in her heart the feelings that grew in her had been so solid but fickle. When everything she wanted for herself began to fade before her eyes she had thrown that love aside. Maybe it had been out of anger. Maybe it had been out of fear. Whatever her true cause for throwing away what Jake offered her still remained the same. She could not nor would not give up herself to one person.

Not yet. She was not going to rule it out for a lifetime but for now she felt no need to rush into something that she could find someday when she was ready for it. When she was prepared to be loved and to love back unconditionally. Right now, she knew that both men in her life wanted that and she knew that she was only going to disappoint them both. So it made sense that if Mason was going to break up with her now would be the perfect timing. After all she it would hurt a hell of lot less now if he walked away before she invested more of herself into the relationship.

While Jake, she felt more reassure would heal quicker, thanks to Rosalie. This time when she left him she knew he was in better condition and had someone to heal his heart. It comforted her but it also made her feel rather sad. Sad to know that eventually the love he swore he had for her would slowly be replaced by the love he would have for Rosalie. Why did that cause her to feel so jealous, so completely angry? Why did she feel like crying when she thought of the day that Jake would walk down the aisle with Rosalie or some other unknown woman? It should make her happy. It should give her satisfaction to know that her once best friend would no longer hurt for her. Yet, here she stood reaching out for another bottle of beer hoping the alcohol would take the edge off of her pain.

Jake watched as Mason watched Bella intensely. He knew that look on Mason's face. The man was trying to figure out how to convince Bella that he was the one for her. Jake almost felt sad for the fool. He already knew from his own experience that Bella would only give what she wanted to give. She would only feel what she wanted to feel. How was it possible that this man who had been in her life more recently than Jake had not learned enough about Bella to know that when it came to love she was pretty much a lost cause.

Bella enjoyed her romantic books, she even preferred to be wrapped up in a fictional world than to live in the one they existed in back in the past. Yet when reality set in Bella was pretty much one of the most unromantic people he knew. It was rather ironic. She could not believe in her own love. She would rather read about the make believe of other's than to enjoy the reality of the endless possibilities of her own love life.

Jake knew what he was about to do was stupid and hell even reckless but he had to do it. He had to tell Mason that he still loved Bella and if he had too he would fight like hell for her. He knew that by doing this he would be starting the end of what he had or ever could have with Rosalie. Still, he had to give it a shot. He was not going to be like Bella and give up so damn easily on them. He was not afraid to take a risk. He was not afraid of regrets. At least not the ones where he at least tried.

"Hi." Jake stood next to Mason who looked sadly at Jake.

"Hey." Mason nodded as he forced a smile on his face. It was hard for him to look at the man who truthfully Bella belonged to at least in the legal terms of things.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know this seems so screwed up." Jake paused as he took a long sip from the bottle in his hands. He knew he was taking a chance talking to the man who no doubt loved Bella as much as himself. He wished he could hate the guy a little more. After all Bella was willing to be in a relationship with him. Unlike Jake this guy still had a big shot at winning Bella for a lifetime.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Mason chuckled bitterly as he guzzled down the last of his drink sitting it on the table behind him while turning back to face Jake. He knew that eventually Jake would want to speak to him. Hell, it was what he would do in his place.

"Look, things are complicated. I can't explain it. I am sure Bella has done that enough." Jake stared down at his feet for a moment trying to find the right words when he looked back he saw the pain in Mason's eyes. The fear. The heartache. Like Jake he knew that there was still a chance Bella could ultimately choose him. It sprung hope into Jake's heart. If this guy had doubts and fears then he knew something that Jake did not. Which only prove to himself that he should not give up the fight just yet.

"Not really. She isn't much for talking these days." Mason shrugged his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"Well, what I have to say I hope you don't take it too personal. I am sure you're a great guy or Bella would not be with you but I am her husband. I am still a big part of her life. I do not plan on walking away with out a fight. I know she has it in her head that I will now just simply throw down the gloves and cave in to her demands. But I won't. I love her. I always have." Jake announced firmly and proudly as he raised his head high staring boldly into Mason's eyes.

Mason flinched slightly before pulling himself up tall as well.

"I have to fight for her. I have to know that if this ends I did everything I could to save us. To save her. She is my life. She is my heart. She is MINE." Jake's voice was deep and steady. He never wavered as he spoke straight from the heart.

"I get that. I get that in some ways you will always be apart of her Jake but do not over estimate me. I love her too. I feel that we belong together. I feel like she is MINE." Mason stated in a matching tone.

"Then to the best man." Jake reach out to shake Mason's hand. Mason smiled crookedly as he took that handshake as an agreement they were both at war to win Bella's heart.

"Good luck." Mason walked away from Jake to stand by Bella's side.

"Where were you?" Bella asks curiously. She had been looking everywhere for him.

"I was having a drink and having a nice chat with some people." Mason replied as he leaned down kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh. Good." Bella felt some relief knowing he was okay. She even felt like he seem to be in a slightly better mood than when she left him to dance with her father.

"Are you ready to head back. I'm tired." Mason yawned as he slid his arm behind her back pulling her up against him. He knew that Jake was watching them.

"Yeah but first I need to talk to Jake. I will meet you there." Bella felt his arm tense up around her. She wondered if perhaps she should have lied about whom she was going to speak with.

"I can wait." Mason offered as he stared into her eyes.

"No, it could take awhile. I need to end this once and for all." Bella explained. She saw such relief on his face and his eyes at her explanation.

"Okay. Be easy on him." He teased as he kissed her fully on the mouth before walking out of the dance.

Bella stood there wondering how she was going to approached this discussion with Jake and if she should take him somewhere far away from the crowd. She knew that everyone here tonight had been watching them, hoping for some dramatic scene, and she was so damn glad they had given them nothing to gossip about.

Turning around she scan the room for Jake. She wondered if he had already left. She hoped not. The last place she wanted to go was to his house. The house that she had lived in for a short time. The house where they were suppose to make a family in.

She saw him stepping out the back way of the dance area.

"Okay, Bella it's now or never." She whispered as she followed him out of the dance area.

She suspected it was not lost on a few people there that she was following Jake while her boyfriend had gone in the opposite direction.

Jake walked down the road stopping as he stood directly under a street light, leaning against it he waited patiently. He knew she was coming. He prepared himself for the fight of his light. He had to find away and quick to convince her to stay a little longer. But what? What could he offer her to keep her in Forks just a few more days, weeks? He was drawing a blank when he finally saw her approaching him wearing a sad smile on her face.

"Hey." Bella called out as she took small steady steps toward him.

Her hands were tuck into her back pockets while her lips pressed tightly together.

"Hey." Jake answered back as he slouch up against the pole.

"I guess you know I am leaving tomorrow." Bella says as her eyes watch his face closely. She saw the pain cross his face, the sadness in his eyes before he put a smile on his face. She knew it was fake.

"Yep. I think we need to talk about that." Jake replied as he gulped hard.

"Yeah, well, there isn't much to say. I am going." Bella chewed on her lower lip as she stared at him with a hard look on her face.

"So if you go then what? Where are you leaving "us" this time?" Jake snapped. He knew he had to keep it together or else this would only end up worse. He had to win this time. He had to prove to her he was a grown man not some child, some teenage boy who wanted her. He was a man with dreams of a future that would only be complete with her in it.

"I hope I am leaving us on better terms. I think you know I want a divorce Jake." Bella mumbled as her eyes wavered for a moment when she saw the intense look that shadowed his face when she mentioned the divorce.

"Why? Why would you want it when it is clear that your not planning on getting married again anytime soon. Are you?" Jake asked as his heart raced furiously against his chest. He prayed she answered "no". If she told him she had every intention of marrying Mason he would go off the deep end. He could not afford to loose his temper, not now, not tonight.

"No, I do not plan on getting married again but I would like to be free enough to say yes if that day ever comes again." Bella answered softly as she took a step away from him. She saw the hurt, felt the tension, she knew the signs. He had not changed as much as she had hoped.

"I don't want a divorce Bella. I want you back. I want to give us another shot. I know in the past I forced you, this time I would like you to look at it as an opportunity to prove me wrong. Prove to me that we are not good together. We are both adults now Bella, we both have grown up so much. Give the grown up Bella and the grown up Jake a shot. Please." Jake pleaded as he reached out pulling her hands out of her pockets and holding them in front of each other.

Bella was so blown away by his sudden sincerity that she felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. She knew that he was making a valid point. That they had both changed. Perhaps now that they were both grown up more, experienced more, lived a little that this marriage could have a shot in hell of working out but the question remained did she even want to explore that possibility? She had Mason to consider. He had Rosalie now. Too many people would get hurt from them "experimenting" at seeing if this marriage, this heartbreaking relationship could actually endure this time around.

"No. It's too late for us. We both have someone else Jake. Could you leave her? Could you walk away from Rosalie? I don't know if I could do that to Mason." Bella stated honestly as she squeezed his hands gently.

"I know you could leave him, you left me." Jake replied in a hoarse tone. He felt the tears burning the back of his eye lids as he fought back the urge to beg her to change her mind.

"That was different. That was for different reasons, Jake. I had to grow up. I had to see who I was with out you. I still loved you but I …." Bella swallowed the lump as she watch tears stream down his face.

"So you have grown up, you have explored, now what? Why can't you give us a chance? Do you hate me that much? Do I sicken you?" Jake argued, taking a long pause before he continued with a softer tone.

"You loved me but you left me. Now look at me, look at this Jake Bella, can you love him too? Can you really walk away from me now? You never gave our marriage a real chance Bella. You owe me. You owe US a shot." Jake cried out as he released her hands cupping her face between his hands.

"I want …I don't….God Jake." Bella was so confused. She did not know what to say. She had admitted to herself how she had walked away from him all those years ago had been such a cowardly act. Even if she felt her reasons had been validated back then, now was different. How could she explain ending a marriage with a man she did not even know anymore. He had become someone new. Like herself. He had experimented and reinvented himself. Would it hurt to know this Jake before she ended things once and for all?

She knew it would ease a lot of people's minds if she tried one more time to make this work and if it ended disastrously who would blame her? No one. She could finally walk away from her marriage, from Jake, and everything that had haunted her for these past four years with a healthy clean conscience. However, if she did try, when it ended, if it did, then she would have to pick up the pieces again. She would have to learn to live with out him again. Could she do that? Could she survive that again?

Jake's lips descended upon hers before she could reply. He had intended to kiss her nicely, tenderly but he lost control when he felt her cool skin beneath his hands. Pulling her up against his chest and angled his mouth over hers, demanding she open her mouth, he had to taste her. This first kiss since her departure four years ago was not going to be the sweetness she once remembered from him. He had to prove to her he was no longer that lovesick boy that scurried after her like a love sick pup.

Parting her lips she heard the hungry sounds he made as his tongue flick across her own. She tasted hot and sweet, a vixen full of sexual need. A need that he knew he could satisfy if she gave him the opportunity. Jake groaned again. He wanted her clothes off, her bare flesh under his hands. He wanted her legs parted and his cock thrusting deep inside her, driving her to the point where he could shower her with such sexual release she would never look at another man again.

The world began to slip away. All she could feel, taste, breathe was Jake. Her Jake. The guy who once threatened to beat up someone for accidentally spilling a coke on her, the guy who had placed millions of Band-Aids on her, the guy who had been her first lover. This was her Jake, the guy who had shared her secrets, laughed at her silliness, defended her honor, covered his shirt with her tears, the one who had vowed to love no one but her for as long as they both shall live.

Her fingers twined in his shirt at the chest while she whimpered from the sweet ecstasy his mouth was providing her with. She could feel her self growing deeply aroused. He cupped her rear and slid down between her cheeks a little to feel the heat emanating from her sex.

"Jake…" Bella felt the tears stream down her face as she pulled her lips away from his. Her hands released his shirt as she struggled to breathe. The kiss had nearly taken her breathe completely away. His touch had drove her nearly over the edge. It was too much too fast. This was no longer the boy she once knew. This was a man. Jake's kiss and touch proved that he had learn much while they were apart.

"Please Bella. Give me a chance. Give me …give me thirty days. Just thirty days Bella. If in thirty days you feel that there is no way you can love me enough to be my wife then I will give you a divorce with out a fight. I promise." Jake placed her hand over his heart as he made the promise to her.

"Thirty days?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she weighed this idea in her mind for a few minutes. Could she last thirty days with him, with out falling in love with him again?

"Yes, thirty days. I will start the paper work the moment you move into the house." Jake was surprised where the whole idea had come from but he was glad he had thought of it. He saw she was seriously considering the offer. He felt hopeful finally. He felt good about the odds. If she lived under the same roof with him, he would get a chance to show her who he was now. He might be able to show her how much he loved her and she would finally open her heart up to him with out fearing that he would only bullying her into wanting what he wanted. He wanted her to come to him this time, to tell him in thirty days to stop the divorce. To want him to be her husband. Was he crazy? Was he just setting himself up for another heartbreak in thirty days? Or had he just come up with the best plan ever to win back his soul mate?

Bella tossed and turn all night. When the first sun rays entered the room she had finally made peace with her choice. She was going to explain to Mason what she had to do and why she was doing it. She knew it was going to kill him. She even knew she was risking loosing him forever. Still, she had to do this the right way this time. She had to show everyone that she was not being selfish, she was simply not in love nor the right woman for Jacob Black. Then and only then would everyone she cared about would finally wake up and see that she had made the right choice four years ago. Most important she prayed that Jake also agreed that the divorce she wanted was the only solution to their marriage. Bella hated to loose Mason and Jake but she had been on her own before, she could do it again. This time however when she left Forks, she would be leaving as a true single woman who was as free as the sunlight shining upon her face.


	10. That's My Son, Stupidly Clever

***So let me know what you guys think! Do you think that Bella got some sound advice?***

***How will Rosalie react to this arrangement? What sort of rules will Jake and Bella set within the thirty days arrangement?**

****Thank you to you guys for your awesome support! Promise I will update my other stories soon!**

Chapter 10: Broken Sunsets:

Bella wiped away the tears as she watched Mason drive away from the Bed and Breakfast. She knew it had hurt him like hell to leave her behind. He was pretty adamant about how she was being a fool if she stayed behind. He kept insisting this was just another trap set by Jake to lure her back into his life. She knew some of the points he made were valid but she could not find the words to explain to him that she owed Jake this. Mason would never understand her decision nor should he. When he begged her to leave with him that was the breaking point that nearly made her fall to her knees and weep in front of him. She knew he was scared that she might change her mind about ending this marriage but in her heart she already knew how this scenario would end.

Still, she was going to give it a shot. She was going to stay under the same roof as Jake for thirty days. If, no when, he finally saw that they were no longer in love the way he remembered he would release her from this marriage. Then they could both perhaps salvage their friendship and move forward with their lives. If she was lucky.

Folding her clothes neatly into the suit case she decided she would ask her mother to drive her over to Jake's. She needed to talk to her before everyone else in town learned about this new arrangement between Jake and her. She knew this would have a big affect on her parents more than anyone else. She just hoped they did not put too much stock into believing that this would have some sort of fairytale ending.

Opening the door to her room she saw her mother approaching the room with a frown on her face as she walked toward her with two cups of coffee.

"I see that one of our guests have signed out. What is going on?" Renee asked curiously as she walked past Bella into the room.

Bella closed the door behind her letting out a long heavy sigh as she reached out to take the cup of coffee. She needed the warmth of the glass in her hand. Ever since Mason kissed her good-bye she had felt extremely cold on the inside. She knew that this decision probably cost her a chance with Mason. Not that she had any plans to marry him like he had hoped for but she wasn't sure if she might change her mind in a few months or years down the road. So for now, she was pretty much single but married. It was rather strange to think of herself as a married woman.

She could still recall the way most girls could not wait to find their soul mates and settle down with a houseful of kids. Why wasn't she one of those girls? Why could she not be as normal as someone like Alice. Sure Alice once had that same wanderlust she had but now looking at her she seemed just as content being married and expecting twins. Was it possible that as you got older your views of what you come to expect in your life change? This whole growing up thing was not as easy as her parents had made it look.

"Spill it." Renee pushed.

"Jake asked me to stay with him for thirty days. When that thirty days is over if I am still not in love with Jake then he will agree to a easy quick divorce from me." Bella answered as she sipped on her drink, walking to the window where she stared out at the beautiful view. She could not help but ache for Mason already. He was no doubt in so much pain. All alone. Why did she hurt the men who seem to love her more than she deserved she wondered?

"Let me get this straight, you are going to live with him for thirty days and then he will gladly divorce you." Renee snicker softly as she flashed Bella a frustrated smile.

Bella stood silently nodding her head in answer.

"So how did you break it to Mason?" Renee asked softly.

"I explained that once the thirty days was over I would return home. If he was willing to work on our relationship at that time then we could discuss the idea of me moving in with him. He was not happy." Bella answered as tears misted her eyes.

"Well, duh! Damn Bella you just ask him to let you live with your husband for thirty days and IF it doesn't work out then you will shack up with him instead. Not much of a consolation price." Renee sighed as she looked sadly at her daughter.

"It's all I could offer him." Bella cried out as she sat the glass down on the table running her hands through her messy hair with both eyes full of tears.

"What about Jake? What are you willing to do to prove that you do not love him?" Renee feared her daughter was walking into a shit load of trouble. She found it interesting how Bella could be so damn book smart but lack common sense. Renee knew she was much brighter than this. Surely she saw that she was going to only hurt Jake more in the long run if she decided to reject him again. Was she stupid or just a glutton for punishment?

Then Renee turn her thoughts to Jake. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he willing to give up his relationship with Rosalie to try again with Bella for a lousy thirty days? If these two were not madly in love after knowing each other for over eighteen years how in the world did he think he would persuade her heart to love him in just a mere thirty days? This was a suicide mission for Jake. Not only would he end up divorced but Rosalie would dump his ass. He would be once again alone. Why would he risk that? Did he not see that Bella cared for him but she was just not the right woman for him?

She would be more than pleased to see Jake and Bella happy for a change. But she knew better than most people how these two could be so volatile when they butted heads. They were both so damn stubborn. The problem she saw between these two was the fact that they were both so much alike. They knew each other too well. They knew each others weaknesses and strengths. They both fought for control of the relationship. They both wanted to wear the pants but quickly learn that there was not enough room for them to both fit in those pants. This had bad potential she thought sadly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Bella frown at her mother who seem lost in thought as she stared at the floor.

"I mean how are you going to prove to Jake that your not the right girl for him? Living under the same roof is going to be more difficult than you think. Plus there is the factor that you two have changed so much that you will have to rediscover one another. Are you willing to try Bella? Or do you have it in your head to make sure this marriage does not work out? I think you are wasting a lot of energy trying to destroy something when you never went into with the right head." Renee paused as she watched the display of emotions cross her daughter's face.

Renee knew she had pissed her off and honestly she did not care. She was tired of watching her daughter act so selfish and rebellious. It was not the way they had raised her. Bella use to be such a sweet girl. So compassionate, so tender, always standing up for the underdog. Since she broke Jake's heart she had been more like the person who kicked you when you were down. She did not want Bella to stay that way. If she was going to stay for thirty days with Jake she better get her head on right and put her heart into it or else she would no longer look at her daughter the same ever again.

"Bella, if you are doing this just to clear your conscience and to prove to us that ending this marriage is the right thing to do then please, I beg you, please put your heart in it first. Learn who Jake is. Discover the man he has grown up to be. Allow your heart to open up. Close all negative thoughts from your heart and your head. Forget the past. Pretend you two never met. If not then well, you just lost a good man for nothing. Make that two good men." Renee strolled out of the room leaving Bella to think about what she had said while she went downstairs to check on the times for the new arrivals. She knew that Bella would need some alone time to consider everything. Bella might act dimwitted at times but she was a smart girl. Hopefully she would find the wisdom to listen to her mother for a change she thought to herself.

Jake's head was reeling with all the possibilities of the next thirty days that lied ahead of him. Leah had called him the moment that Mason had droved away with out Bella. He was in complete shock. He was sure she would run again.

He debated on driving straight over to the Inn to pick up Bella then he stopped himself. He would wait for her to call him. He could not chase after her. He knew how much Bella hated that. It made her feel stalked as she once put it. He was going to make her come to him this time. He was going to win her but he was going to make her believe she was winning him instead. Good old fashion reverse psychology.

He stopped by the bank to drop off a deposit when he ran across Jessica. She was one of the last people he wanted to deal with today. He was trying to stay in a good mood and the way she often flirted with him so openly in front of everyone often made him want to choke her. He would never understand what he did or said to make her think that for even once moment he was ever interested in her.

She use to torture Bella about the idea of her winning Jake from Bella. He would always insist to Bella that Jessica was not his type. Hell, she had slept with several of his friends and from what he learned he knew she was kinky enough in the bedroom but one hell of a nag in a relationship. She might be smart, wealthy, and even a bit classy but behind close doors Jessica was a bitchy slut.

"Hey Jake. I heard Bella was leaving today." Jessica announced as she stood next to him in line.

"No, just her friend." Jake replied as he handed the teller his deposit.

"Friend? I would say he was much more close to her than a friend. He could not keep his eyes off of her." Jessica snorted as she licked her lips.

"Well, he is gone now." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he turn his attention to the teller who seem to give him a look that said she hated Jessica too.

"For how long? I heard she wants to get a divorce so she can marry him. I mean, damn, he is hot as sin." Jessica fanned herself.

"I don't know about that." Jake tried to keep his temper in check.

"Well, you better watch yourself. She doesn't know how to appreciate a good thing like some of us." Jessica replied bitterly.

"I will keep that in mind but don't forget Jessica that Bella is still my wife so please refrain from talking poorly about her when your in my presence." Jake snarled as he took his receipt and storm out of the bank.

"Whatever." Jessica laughed rudely as she watched him leave.

Jake jump into his pickup and let out several long breathes until he felt his temper cooling off. He knew that Jessica was just jealous of Bella. Always had been. Nothing had changed in that arena.

Driving back to work he turn the radio up listening to the song playing and told himself that this was going to work out in his favor. If it did not then at least he knew in his heart that this time around it was not about him personally failing at being a good husband and lover but more about not being the right man for Bella.

Bella wanted to lay on the bed and cry herself to sleep but knew that it would be a useless and stupid thing to do. Knowing that her mother was not pleased with her made her reconsider asking her for a ride. So she pick up the phone and started to dial Jake's number and stop herself. She did not want him to see her just yet. She wanted some more time to consider what her mother had said. So instead she called Alice.

When Alice learned what she had done she was torn between being excited and furious at her but in the end agreed to drive her over to Jake's house. Alice showed up twenty minutes later with a light bounce in her step. Bella put her bags in the back of the SUV. She waved at her mother who had stepped out of the Inn to watch Bella leave. She understood her mother was only trying to give her a healthy dose of reality before she did something that might end up hurting herself and Jake worse than she already did once before.

"So Jake is going to be in hog heaven when he sees you." Alice cried out as she shook her head in amazement.

"I guess so." Bella shrug her shoulders with a weak smile stuck on her face.

"Oh Bella. My dearest Bella. On one hand I am pleased to see you doing the adult thing. I mean, when you came to me that day so upset, so broken, I thought you had made the right choice leaving Forks and leaving Jake. Now, years later, understanding love a lot more I think that this is the way it should have been. I mean, sure you two have tons to work out but at least you two once had a foundation to your relationship. You guys were very close before the whole ….well…pregnancy." Alice gulped hard as the last part slipped between her lips. She knew how much Bella hated to discuss the miscarriage. Being pregnant now she understood her pain more on a personal level. Four years ago she had no clue what Bella was truly enduring when she sat around the dorm room for days and weeks like a zombie.

Now she wish she could show Bella how great marriage could be if you were with the right person at the right point in your life. She felt that Bella had grown up a lot and had finally lived a little. She could not see what was possibly holding her back from wanting to spend her days and nights with a guy like Jacob Black. He was a great person. He had a great personality. He was full of charm, wit, and talent. He was handsome, compassionate and from what she could remember from Bella's stories one hell of a lover. What was there not to love about the man?

"But on the other hand?" Bella asked curiously.

"On the other hand I ache for Mason. He is a good guy too. I know he loved you dearly. Even Jasper said it was easy to see that Mason thought the sun set on you. I had to explain to him about your past with Jake and how he too had that same look in regards to you." Alice replied.

"So what does Jasper think about all of this?" Bella threw her hands up in the air with a disgusted sigh.

"He thinks you need to finish what you started before you can ever move forward. You can't run away from your problems. They will follow you into any relationship you might have." Alice answered honestly.

"Great." Bella chuckled bitterly. It was not the first time she had a shrink tell her something similar to that.

"I hope you are going into this with all of your heart. Don't do this just to make a point Bella." Alice warned her.

"I am going to try but damn it I think it might end up badly for the both of us no matter what I do. This was his idea you know. Not mine. Everyone seems to paint me as this villain. I just want to live my life. If Jake is the right guy then great but honestly I can't see how four years apart is going to make me view the very idea of marriage itself any differently. Jake wants the wife, the kids, and the picket fence around the yard painting. I want…well…hell..I don't know what I want." Bella finally admitted the truth to herself and to Alice out loud.

"Exactly. So stop fighting against yourself and Jake. Just be his friend. Get to know him. I think you might be surprised to learn who Jake Black is now. Also, remember that people around here can be narrow minded. They were hurt by your actions although you made decisions based on your own needs." Alice warned her.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella smiled warmly at her friend. Then turning back to the view ahead of her she found herself feeling nervous as they drove up the narrow driveway to the house that at one time had reflected a prison to her. She was immediately at awe of all the changes.

"Is this the same house?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah, Jake is very handy." Alice giggled.

"Damn." Bella was amazed. The porch alone was breathtaking. She knew that this house use to be a small shack in comparison to the house that set before her. She saw the swing with a few flower boxes set strategically on the porch. She looked around and saw the familiar red barn off to the side. It looked the same. She wasn't sure why but she was relieved to see that this had not been updated. She had spent many hours in that old barn playing around with Jake when they were younger. She found herself wondering if Jake still worked on old heaps of junk as he use to call the old cars he would rescue from the junk yards.

"Yep, I can't wait to see what he has done inside." Alice confessed as she parked the vehicle.

"Me too." Bella admitted as she open the door, stepping out sucking in a long breathe of air. Everything even smelled the same. She could smell the pine and the wild flowers. Closing the door she followed Alice up to the porch.

"How are we going to get inside?" Alice asked as she stared at Bella with alarm. Neither of them had considered that before they drove all the way out here.

Bella put her hands on her hips as she glanced around the porch. She knew that as kids that Jake had a spare key hidden somewhere close to the house in case there was ever emergency in regards to Billy. She pulled up the mat that had the word BLACK across it and was pleased to see a key sat there.

"You can tell we are not in the city." Bella laughed as she picked up the shiny key then unlocked the door.

"Thank God." Alice agreed as they walked into the house.

Bella was sadden to see that he had not updated the old furniture that had been in this house for as long as she could remember. It was a reminder of the bachelor days he had been living while she was away. The house was tidy enough but it was also a bit musty. Bella pulled open the curtains and began to open up the windows through out the living room and kitchen. When she found herself in front of the door where she knew Jake's room was she froze. Was she ready to step inside the room where Jake had brought no doubt tons of girls to spend the night with him?

Don't be stupid Bella, he had every right to do that. You were not exactly sleeping alone every night. Plus, for the next thirty days you know that no other woman will step inside of this house with out your permission. Chill. Remember there is no blame to be place. This is about now, not before.

Bella opened the door and once again was hit with a melancholy feeling as she looked at the old bed that she had slept on when she lived here. It looked as if he had the same damn blue comforter as well. She felt an incredible urge to burn it. Why would he keep the same old furniture and bedding? If she had lived here with out Jake she would have changed everything so it would not be a constant reminder of him. Then it hit her. Maybe it was what he needed. Maybe he needed to feel like she was still here somehow and it was his coping mechanism. This broke her heart.

Alice approached her as she stood in the door frame, leaning against it with her hands covering her face.

"What is wrong? Is it that bad?" Alice looked anxious as she pushed Bella aside to take a peek at what had caused Bella to be so badly shaken up.

"He definitely needs to update in here too." Alice stated.

"He definitely does." Bella agreed as she wiped away a single tear that had manage to escape her eye.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked with a curious smile on her face.

"It's the same. I mean everything in here. Why? If he is doing well enough to build onto the house, to update everything why keep the same old tattered furniture?" Bella explained her confusion.

"Maybe he was not ready to let all of it go. Maybe he was not ready to let you go." Alice answered as she saw the way Bella looked sadly around the house.

"I am so scared Alice." Bella confided as she felt her chest tightening up. Her head was starting to pound.

"Why?" Alice ask as she reached out holding Bella's hands in hers with a comforting squeeze.

"I don't want to hurt him. I want him to be happy. I want him to be free of me." Bella realized the honesty of her own words as she heard them out loud.

"What if being free of you is not going to make him happy Bella. What if you could make him happy? Would you be willing to give it a try?" Alice answered with a wistful smile.

"Maybe." Bella answered as she walked outside to get her bags leaving Alice alone in the house.

"So I hear she is staying." Billy commented across the kitchen table at Charlie.

"Yep. Renee says she is going to give it a shot. Your son bribed her with a thirty day clause." Charlie chuckled sadly.

"A thirty day clause?" Billy frowned.

"Yep. It seems that if in thirty days Bella still feels the same about a divorce Jake is willing to give her it. I have to say it was clever and pretty damn stupid at the same time." Charlie stated as he handed Billy the sports section of the paper.

"Yeah, that's my son for you. Stupidly clever." Billy agreed as he chuckled.

Both fathers sat there quietly wagering that both of their kids were about to discover either a love bigger than they had ever known or a heartache that would last them both a lifetime.


	11. Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Seriously, nada!

Note: Thank you to those who have left such wonderful replies. You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter. Xoxo August

Note2: Wait until after dinner when the idea of setting rules for the next thirty days come up. What do you think some of those rules should be or might be. J

Chapter 11: Broken Sunsets

Bella phoned Mason shortly after Alice left. She had to make sure he was okay. She felt so lousy. She had sent one guy far away from her while she shacked up with another guy. Okay, Jake was not exactly some guy he was her husband after all. Still, she knew that it not only stung his ego but broke his heart when she accepted Jake's deal.

Now standing in this house, the same house that she had ran as fast as she could from seemed a bit spooky. How was it possible that he had kept all of this old stuff after all these years? Surely, his new girlfriend would have encouraged him to change up the place. When her thoughts brought Rosalie to her mind she felt a tinge of jealousy surge through her. She knew it was misplaced but it did bother her to know that some other woman had been sleeping in Jake's bed, cooking him dinner and cuddling on the couch in this very house. It was suppose to be their house.

Putting the brakes on such silly immature thoughts she ran her hand over the picture frame that held a old picture of her and Jake when they were small children. It had been taken at the beach. It showed them both buried under the sand with only their faces and feet exposed. It was cute. It was also one of the few good memories she had of them.

Funny, when they were children neither of them ever had much to fight about. It was when the friendship turned into love that it felt like everything went south for them. How in the world was Jake going to convince her that this love they both felt for one another was healthy and sane. Sure, she wanted to lie and say she felt nothing for Jake but after that kiss the other night she knew it was a bold face lie. She had always cared for Jake, adored him even, but when their dreams clashed it seemed she could not resist the urgency to fight against him. Was it possible that if they had ever sat down and discussed their issues like mature adults they might have found away to compromise and make each of them happy while holding onto the love they both shared for one another?

Screech. Brakes on again. She knew it was useless to wonder about the what if's again. It was about now. This day, thirty days was about now, the present not the past. She was going to try and give this pact between them a fighting chance. She knew her mother and Alice were right, this agreement should be treated with finesse and compassion. Jake had a right to show her how he felt and what he thought the two of them still held inside for one another. She was going to do what was best for the both of them and not just herself for a change.

Flipping the phone open she hit the speed button that rang Mason's number. A few seconds later she heard his familiar soothing voice.

"Hello." Mason replied softly.

"Hey." Bella sighed sadly.

"Are you ready to come home?" Mason asked with a cheerful voice that only made her feel more lousy about this situation she had put him in.

"No. Actually I am at home, my home with Jake." Bella admitted.

"Oh." Mason's voice changed instantly. She heard the anger in the one syllable reply.

"I want you to know that I am going to try and give him a honest try at this marriage. I know you love me and if this does not work out and you are not waiting for me when I return I understand. I want you to live your life as if I am never coming back Mason. Please, don't put everything on hold. It's not fair to you." Bella pleaded as she stared up at the ceiling hoping she sounded sincere about his moving forward with his life. A small part of her wanted to ask him to wait for her but she knew that was a completely selfish act.

"Is that what you really want?" Mason asked.

"Yes." Bella closed her eyes tightly as tears sprung into her eyes as she lied through her teeth.

"Okay." Mason answered curtly.

"I should go." Bella inhaled deeply as she waited for him to hang up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I am so sorry you could not love me enough to fight for us. Your right, I should indeed move on with my life." Mason answered as he hung up the phone with out giving her a chance to argue with him.

Bella stared at the phone in her hand, it literally felt like a fifty pound block of cement. He had pretty much just dumped her. She knew it was her own fault but it still hurt like hell. Throwing the phone across the room she fell to her knees as tears slid down her face.

It was killing her inside, the thought that she could not seem to keep one good relationship. She had to be some sort of dysfunctional person. Maybe it was never Jake's fault for her constant unhappiness. Maybe she purposely looked for a reason to fight with him so she could make excuses for her fuck up mentality. Closing her eyes she allowed the pain to seep into her heart until the pain was unbearable. Then closing it off, like shutting a door, she forced her legs up as she wiped away the tears.

She was going to survive this she told herself as she pick up her luggage and walked into the spare room where she was happy to discover all new furniture and been set in it. She at least had a room with out a hint of her past. A past she seemed to repeat no matter how hard she tried to fight it or run from it.

Jake was finishing up the paperwork that he had allowed to pile up on his desk while attending to the Pine Festival activities. He kept checking his phone every thirty minutes hoping Bella might call him. When five o'clock rolled around he had given up all hope that she would call him. Picking up his keys he locked up his office as he walked to his truck. Opening the door he could hear the sound of a car pulling into the parking area, turning slowly he saw Rosalie behind the driver's wheel. She seemed to be wearing a look that warn him that she was not in the mood to joke and cuddle up with him.

"Hey." Jake called out as she stepped out of the SUV stomping straight up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie demanded as she made her way in front of him with her hands firmly on her hips glaring deadly daggers into his face.

"Where would you like me to start? I mean, we could be here awhile." Jake teased as his lips curled up in a sadistic smile that only seem to make Rosalie more furious at him as her hand came up crashing hard against his smooth face.

Jake exhaled loudly as the sting from her blow to his face settled in.

"Okay. Be more specific why don't you?" Jake growled as he glared back at her.

"She is at your house. You asked her to move in with you? Were you planning on telling me at all?" Rosalie cried out as her hand stung next to her side. She knew she was reacting badly to the news that she had just been exposed to when Emmett stopped by the office to check in on everyone. He had been more than happy to reveal to her how he had drove by Jake's house to see his old friend Alice dropping off Bella who was pulling luggage into his house.

"First of all I was not sure if she was even there yet. Secondly, if she did agree to move in I was going to tell you." Jake replied.

"Really? Damn it Jake I wanted you to find closure with her but I did not think that it would mean moving her back into your house. How are you two expected to end this marriage while living together? It is stupid." Rosalie shouted angrily as tears stung her eyes.

"Rosalie, calm down. Listen to me. Listen." Jake's voice lowered as he tried to sooth her pain.

"Fine." Rosalie exhaled deeply as she began to calm down.

"Before we can give each other closure I asked her to stay with me for thirty days. We need to talk to one another. We need to learn who we are now. If we both agree at the end of that thirty days that the marriage is not worth saving I will give her the divorce with out any resistance." Jake explained as he slipped his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"What are you hoping for Jake? You want it to work don't you." Rosalie sobbed.

"Yes, I do. If it is meant to be." Jake answered honestly.

"What happens to us if it works out for you two?" Rosalie pulled her hand away from Jake's gently.

"I don't know." Jake replied.

"I do. You move on happy with your life while Michael and I have to start all over again." Rosalie wiped away the tear that had streamed down her face, her cheek and onto the ground.

"Don't do that. Please. I will be there for Michael for as long as you let me. I will always be your friend." Jake promised as he cupped her chin in his hand.

"I hope you mean that Jake. I'm going to step aside and let you do this, even though I think it is a totally stupid idea." Rosalie stepped away from his touch.

"Thank you Rosalie." Jake smiled tenderly at her.

"Don't thank me yet." Rosalie muttered as she turn away from Jake and marched to her vehicle with out giving him another glance.

Jake waited until she drove away before stepping into his truck. He hated hurting her. He had meant what he said when it came to her and Michael. Rosalie had been a important person to him. She had been his saving grace. He might have gone off the deep end many of times had she not been there to distract him, to show him how to live again. He owed her so much.

Remembering that she had mentioned Bella was at his house he found himself fearing what lied ahead for him when he got home this evening. Would she be accepting this agreement with open arms or would he be looking at short tempers and mood swings from hell for the next thirty days?

Bella sat up on the bed when she heard the sound of Jake's truck pulling into the gravel driveway. She raced to the mirror to check her hair when she found herself laughing at how silly she was acting. Jake would not care what her hair looked like or whether or not she had lip gloss on or not. Still, she pulled out her favorite shade placing a light coat on , then running her fingers through her hair a few times she ran into the living room, plopping on the sofa. She hoped she looked like she was sitting there bored waiting on him. Instead of like she had just raced into the room like some silly love sick teenage girl.

Jake opened the door silently praying to God that this night went well. He was not in the mood to be slapped twice in one day. When he stepped inside he flip the light switch on to find Bella sitting in the semi dark room looking like she had just primp up for him. He fought back the smile that nearly slip onto his face.

How many times had he walked into her house when they were teens to find her in this same pose? A million. He sensed that she was just as scared he was about this agreement.

"How are you?" Jake asked casually as he walked around to the couch sitting on the opposite end of her.

"Good. You?" Bella asked politely.

"Great. How did you get here and get inside?" Jake looked around curiously.

"Alice brought me and I remembered where you hid the key." Bella answered smoothly.

"I see." Jake laughed lightly.

"Hope you don't mind." Bella stated with a impish grin on her face.

"Not at all." Jake stared at the old coffee table in front of him wondering what he should do next. It seem awkward sitting in the house with her all alone. He felt like a silly teenage boy unsure of his next move. He had not felt like that in years.

"So what's for dinner? I have to admit I am starving." Bella rubbed her growling stomach.

"Dinner, uh. Well, we could go eat at the diner if you like." Jake suggested. He knew that the kitchen was bare of the necessities. He had no reason to keep it stocked up. He was not much of a cook. He usually ate at Rosalie's or they went out for dinner. He preferred going out since her cooking was not exactly well prepared.

"Yeah….ummm..well I know we agreed to do this but I am not ready for everyone to see us out together." Bella confessed as the smile faded from her face.

"I see." Jake looked away trying to hide his hurt by her embarrassment of being seen with him in public.

"It's just that I don't know how this is going to end exactly. I don't want to stir up trouble for either of us, if it is not necessary to do so." Bella explained quickly. She did not want to hurt his feelings, in fact it was the last thing she had on her agenda. She was trying her best to keep a open mind about this situation between them.

"I guess I see your point." Jake agreed as his eyes lit up with understanding.

"We could go to the store and pick up something to fix." Jake suggested.

"That sounds good. I can still cook." Bella agreed happily as her smile filled her eyes.

Jake felt a surge of pure hope fill his heart. He had forgotten that Bella had some mad cooking skills unlike her mother.

"Let's go then." Jake stood up with his hand extended to help her off the couch.

Bella stared at his hand for a brief second before she willingly placed her smaller hand inside of his. Holding her hand he led her out of the house. Opening the door for her he released her hand as he waited for her to get inside. Closing the door he ran over to his side to discover Bella opening his door with a big goofy grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked curiously as he turn the key.

"I was just thinking about the first day you got this truck." Bella found herself revealing.

Jake smiled back at her. Like the furnishings in the house he had never been able to give up this old truck. He had worked on it day and night until it was in such a working condition he felt proud to drive Bella around in it.

"You had doubted my skills as I recall." Jake teased her as they drove down the highway into town.

"I did not doubt them." Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"You sure did. You kept insisting that I was wasting my time." Jake reminded her.

"NO! I kept saying you were wasting my time. I was jealous of this damn truck." Bella realized that she was confessing a secret that she had never exposed to him before today.

It was true that the truck took a lot of his time away from her. Whenever she wanted to hang out with him he would say she could come over but he would be working on the truck. If he was not working on the damn vehicle then he was working some odd job to earn money for a part for it.

He was so obsessed with the remodeling of it that she felt as if it was another woman. How was she expected to fight for his attention against a truck?

"Jealous of the truck?" Jake looked incredibly shocked by this reply.

"Yes. I could have offered my body to you and you would have refused me if a new damn part had come in for it." Bella teased.

"I seriously don't think I would have cared as much about the truck if you had offered that." Jake laughed as he cocked an eye brow at her.

"Well, you would have I'm sure of it." Bella licked her lips tasting the strawberry gloss.

"Trust me I would not have given a rats ass about the truck if you had offered me that." Jake groaned as he looked out the front window. He was grateful to see that there were only a few cars parked in the parking lot. The fewer people who saw them then the less the gossip would be flying off the lips of Fork's residents tonight.

"It looks the same." Bella whispered as they parked.

"Yeah, some things have stayed the same." Jake agreed as he slid out of his side walking to her door. Opening the door for her she stood in front of him with a frighten look openly displayed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake sensed she was afraid of something but could not fathom why a store would bring out her fears.

"It's just…I don't know…it's stupid. Let's just go get some food." Bella shook her head as she shoved her silly fears aside.

"If you want to go somewhere else we can." Jake offered.

"No, it's fine." Bella smiled softly at him as she began to walk toward the store.

She did not want to tell him that it occurred to her that they were doing something that was normal for a couple to do. It was such a foolish thing to freak out about. It just seemed so weird for them to step back into such a normal routine between two friends that had not spoken to one another in over four years. She was not going to mess this up. She was not going to let her stupid fears get in the way of a good thing.

She had to admit the fact that they were not fighting was such a blissful change for them, for her. She hoped this was a sign that if their marriage did fail their friendship would survive. She had missed Jake so much. More than she had ever allowed her to admit.

After spending thirty minutes shopping for the essentials to cook their dinner and a few other things they walked out of the store with several bags of groceries between them.

When they return home she made her way to the kitchen feeling incredible. Jake had made her laugh so much her sides hurt. It had not bothered her for one second how a few people kept staring at them as they had grown two heads on their shoulders. She began to put things away while keeping the ingredients she needed to cook out.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Jake ask as he stared at her backside. He had to open and close his eyes a few times to believe that Bella was in his kitchen again. She was truly there. It was not one of his crazed drunken dreams he had often had in the past.

"Turn the oven on to four hundred degrees while I get the roast prepped then you can start by peeling potatoes." Bella called out as she dug under the cabinets for a roasting pan. She was relieved to find one still existed in the bachelor pad.

"On it." Jake saluted her as he followed her instructions.

After the potatoes were done he pulled out two beers for them.

"You need a drink." Jake joked as he pushed the cold drink into her hand.

Bella laughed as she nodded her head sipping on the cold beverage.

"Okay roast is in the oven now what?" Jake asked cheerfully.

"Now we can clean the vegetables for a salad if you like." Bella replied.

"Cool." Jake sat the beer down taking quick strides to the counter where she had carefully laid out the vegetables to be washed.

"You know you were always good at being my assistant in the kitchen." Bella noted as she flashed him a devilish grin.

"Yeah, well you were always good at giving me orders in the kitchen." Jake replied back.

"Someone has to be the head cook the other has to be the assistant. Remember Mom always said too many cooks made a horrible kitchen." Bella reminded him of the years she had to throw her mother out of their kitchen while she prepared dinner for them.

"Yeah, well, I think you mother said that so she did not have to assist you." Jake answered with a snort.

"True." Bella agreed as she took another drink.

"I still find it weird that she helps run a Bed and Breakfast that serves home cook meals." Bella confessed with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know. I was pretty blown away when they ask me to help fix up the old Whicker house." Jake agreed as he began to wash the cucumbers.

"You helped them? That was your work?" Bella cried out with an impressed grin.

"Yes. I found a new calling other than working on vehicles." Jake answered with a sheepish grin.

"You are amazing. I always knew you had great potential." Bella patted him on the back as she continued to slice tomatoes next to him.

"Your just saying that." Jake rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. You were always far smarter than you let on." Bella half joked. She knew that other things often distracted Jake from making the sort of grades that Bella made. She would always nag him that he could do better academically. He would argue that he did just fine. It wasn't like he was failing exactly.

"I had so much time on my hands after you left." Jake started to explain how he discovered his new passion for building things when he felt her tense up next to him. He felt instantly regretful for how that had come out.

"I am sorry for that Jake." Bella mumbled as her hand trembled picking up another tomato.

Jake reached out stopping her from slicing any further.

"I know you are. I am sorry too Bella. Let's not go into the past. Not tonight. I just want to enjoy a decent dinner with a old friend." Jake offered as he lifted his hand, turning it over to rub her cheek with the back of it.

Bella closed her eyes momentarily feeling the way her blood heated up from his gentle touch. She was pleased to hear that he was not in the mood to bring up the past. Like him she was enjoying the now. She did not want to fight tonight.

"Me too." Bella agreed as she opened her eyes smiling brightly at him.

"Good, now get back to the slicing. I'm famished." Jake gave them a moment of silence before he began to tell her the tale of how he discovered that he could do much more with his hands than just repair old vehicles.

"Well, no calls from the station yet. I guess they are at peace for now." Charlie stated as he looked across the living room at Renee with a mischief grin on his face.

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched. We still have thirty days and thirty nights to live through before you can start to feel at ease." Renee teased him as she picked her book up off of her lap trying to concentrate on the words in front of her rather than the silent fears that still burn at the back of her mind about her daughter and Jake.


	12. Satisfying Our Own Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these stories, at least not with cash!

Note: Thanks Mist for Betaing this chapter for me. I was pretty lit when I typed this up last night. LOL.

Chapter 12: Broken Sunsets

The dinner was a success. They both ate so much they felt like they could explode. Several beers later, they were both feeling a good buzz.

"Let's do dishes later. Let's go for a walk." Jacob pulled Bella away from the pile of dishes that she had began to approach.

Bella giggled as Jake's arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up off of her feet he swirled her around then set her down, nudging her toward the back door.

"Seriously, I need to do those." Bella laughed but Jacob continued to push her away from the dirty kitchen, leading her outside.

"Wait." Jake pointed a finger at her as he raced inside and came back out with a couple of beers.

"Don't want these to get too warm." Jake joked as they headed toward the old barn.

"Where are we going?" Bella ask as she sipped on the drink, she felt free, almost as if she had never left Jake. She found it strange how at ease she felt with him as they made their way inside the musty old barn. Jake turn on a light switch, dust particles floated in the air. Bella inhaled the bittersweet smell. It was all coming back to her, their shared past. It was not as sad as she remembered. She began to relive some of the good times. Her heart swelled with joy.

Why don't you work on cars anymore? I mean are you just too busy with your construction business?" Bella asked as she picked up a dirty old tool staring at it as if it was some long lost object.

"I don't know. I guess I just grew out of it." Jake answered with a short shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back against the shelves watching Bella's face closely. He suspected she was remembering some of their happier moments out here. He could relate. He too was feeling the past haunting him but this time it was rather peaceful to do.

"What about you? Are you still reading books?" Jake cocked an eye brow.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully as she took a long gulp of her beer.

"Nope. I write now instead." Bella confessed with a proud smile.

"Seriously! Damn, that is great. Have you published anything yet?" Jake looked surprised but thrilled for her which made Bella feel much safer to talk to him about it.

"Actually, I have a book coming out soon. It's one of the reasons we had came home for a visit. Mason wanted to know where I had come from, the writer side of me." Bella explained. She knew that it had to make him uncomfortable to hear Mason's name from her lips but she was being honest with him. She hoped he considered that before he got all pissed with her.

"Oh. I see. Is he your publisher?" Jake asked curiously.

"No. He has a career but he enjoys writing in his free time." Bella answered as she set the dirty tool down then took a few more swigs of her beer while the silence stuck between them like the dust in the air.

"What is the book about?" Jake asked after he found something safe to say. He did not want to ruin this good moment between them.

"Just a stupid romantic fairytale." Bella chuckled lightly as she turned away from him staring out of the window. She liked the way the sky changed colors here. It reminded her of a landscape painting. The colors blended into such a soft cascade.

"I doubt you would write about romance and fairytales. It's not your thing. The girl I remembered said that someday when she wrote a book she was going to write about love in a realistic way." Jake stated as he drew up closer to her.

Bella could feel the heat radiate from his body as he stood directly behind her. Her hands wrapped around the cool glass bottle of her beer as she found herself surprisingly wondering what it would be like to kiss him again. Would it be as good as the night before? Or was that a one shot deal. Perhaps the emotional state she was in was the effect that made the kiss seem so out of this world. What if it had been just a fluke. It could be, but she would never know unless she tried it again.

Bella turn slowly, lifting her head up to stare into his dark smoldering eyes. She was surprised to see the seductive smile that he wore so openly as he stared down at her.

"Bella, we need to talk about what happen the other night." Jacob started as he licked his parch lips.

Bella felt her stomach doing flip flops. She was relieved that he had been reading her mind. She wanted to tell him how badly she would like to experience that kiss again and how if it was possible that he could make her feel like that again then she knew thzz thirty days together would be the best days of her life. Yet she hesitated. She feared feeling too much too soon. She feared he might read more into it. She could not promise him anything more than the thirty days she had agreed too.

Jake stood, resisting the urge to catch her up and bury his face in her hair, whispering words to her that he had longed to say to her for years. He knew he had to be patient. He could not scare her off, not now. He had finally manage to get her to stay with him for the next thirty days and he did not want to risk losing his final chance to prove to her that he did love her and they would, could be the couple he always knew they could be.

"I know. The kiss was….well…it made me realize some things." Bella admitted although her head was screaming for her to shut up while she was ahead. Perhaps it was the alcohol giving her the edge to do and say what she would have normally held back from him. She did not know the cause she just only knew she was going to dread not saying it now, not while she had the courage to do it.

"Go on." Jacob pushed as he held his breathe.

"It was such a great kiss. I mean, seriously, great. I guess there is still some physical attraction between us. I don't know how far it goes but on the physical side I still want you." Bella felt better not leading him too far with her honesty. It was true what she said. She did feel a incredible drive toward him sexually but emotionally she was still unsure of where her heart lied.

Too many scars, too many sad moments, too many times they had said things out of anger that had cut deep into her soul. Sure, some of it was due from the heated moment of anger but some of the things he had spoken she was sure he truly meant them. She had. She had said many things out of anger, to hurt him, to make him suffer like she was. She also spoke some things that were untrue but did it to be spiteful, to lash out at him.

"So your willing to have sex with me but not ready to fall in love with me." Jake summed up what he thought she was saying to him.

"Sorta…..yes." Bella gulped hard. She knew she had unintentionally hurt him. She knew his feelings went far deeper than hers.

"Works for me." Jake found himself blurting out despite the warnings his heart was shouting. He knew it was stupid to be intimate with her so soon. He knew that if he gave her what she desired the most then she would have no reason to stick around any longer than she had too.

"What?" Bella exclaimed with shock.

"Look Bella, I'm a man. I have needs. I won't lie to you and say that I am not seriously curious how much you have learned while we were apart. Let's face it baby, the last time we had sex you were not exactly brazen in the bedroom. As I recall it was lights off and under the covers type of sex." Jake grinned.

Bella's face heated up, her cheeks were a dark shade of red as she listen to him describe their past sexual history with little to no excitement. Had it been that dull for him? Was it possible that he had found someone who knew how to show him a better time in the bed? Apparently it was. Why else would he make her sound like a prude!

"Ouch Jake." Bella laid her hand over her heart, faking her hurt.

Jake just let out a long deep laugh as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I'm just being honest baby. Are you not being honest with me even if it might hurt me." Jake pointed out her earlier remark. He watched as it hit her that he was not being spiteful but just directing the same honesty back at her.

"I get it." Bella sighed sadly.

"Get what?" Jake frowned.

"You don't want me anymore." Bella's head lowered as her eyes darted to the ground with shame.

Jake lifted her chin up as he stared into her light brown eyes, his smile continue to show her that she was a silly girl.

"Honey, if I did not want you anymore would I have fought so damn hard to bargain with you, for these thirty days?" Jake replied.

Bella blinked as his words settled into her fuzzy oriented mind.

"No, I guess not. I mean, why else would you not give me the divorce." Bella answered.

"Exactly." Jake rub the pad of his thumb against her smooth chin as he sucked on his lower lip, contemplating what his next move should be.

He needed to get just a small taste of what lied ahead for them. Tonight, he would not take her. Tonight was about learning how to be in each other's presence without feeling so damn guilty or angry. Tonight had been about being friends again.

So without hesitation, nothing more to say, he caught her around her waist and kissed her hard.

Bella cried out as his lips pressed harshly against her closed mouth. His tongue forced it's way between her lips, she felt an incredible sensation race up her spine, his mouth was warm and velvety.

His hand found her hair and fisting gently, tilting her head to the side just enough so he could explore her mouth fully.

Bella was amazed at how the sensations from the kiss seem to grow rapidly. She realized she was near climaxing from just his kiss alone. Her core was already damp in her cotton panties. The heat from his touch, the force he was using, and the magic his tongue was performing in her mouth made her unsteady on her feet. If his one hand had not been holding her waist tightly she could have fainted from the extreme emotions and physical need that he caused with this kiss.

She was drowning in his kiss, in him. Was this what she wanted? Was this something that she had secretly desired after all?

Mason's kisses had been mind-blowing but not once had she felt this lost in someone else. This connection between her and Jake was almost magical. It consumed her. It made her feel like she was outside of her body. Her heart raced and it literally felt like it was singing. Why was Jacob's kiss so powerful? Why had no one else come close to making her feel quite like this?

His tongue sparred with hers. She ran her hands up his back, circling up to grab the back of his head, pressing him harder against her mouth. His muscular chest rubbed her taunt nipples through the fabric of her shirt and his hard cock jabbed her stomach through his pants. Her spine curved, forcing her body into his, as his mouth dropped to her throat to lick and nibble.

Bella felt like she would combust into flames. She was definitely still physically drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

When she felt his mouth move away from her, she opened her eyes with disappointment clearly in them.

"We have to stop." Jacob's voice was hoarse with desire.

"Why?" Bella exclaimed.

"Hello. Look at us. We are acting like two horny teenagers. We made that mistake once and look how things ended between us." Jacob hated to bring up the mistakes of their past after sharing such a spectacular moment between them but he was trying to think with the head on his shoulders for a change.

"Oh." Bella ran her hands through her messy hair as she turned away lifting the beer up and swallowing a long gulp from it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Jacob reached out grabbing her shoulder tenderly but she refused to turn toward him.

"Me too." Bella whispered as she sat the bottle down.

"I want you, I do." Jacob confessed.

Bella pick up the bottle then began to walk away from him. She needed some fresh air. She needed some space from him. Right now she felt frustrated. Her body was in overdrive. Her hormones were out of whack. She knew she might say something she would come to regret.

"Where are you goin?"Jake called out.

"I need some air." Bella replied keeping her back toward him as she walked silently out of the barn.

Jake ran his fingers through his thick hair as he let out a long frustrated growl.

He knew he had hurt her. He had not meant too. He was just trying to be more mature about things this time. Then reminding himself he would not dare run after her. He had done that in the past and it had only push her away from him. Grabbing his beer he made his way out of the barn and headed to the house where he began to clean up the dishes. Once the dishwasher was set on wash she reappeared.

Jake was relieved to see that she looked less frustrated and more like her happy self.

"Thank you." Bella glanced around the clean kitchen.

"No, thank you. Dinner was great." Jake smiled warmly at her.

"It's been a long day. I think I need a hot bath before I go to bed." Bella announced as she walked past him.

Jake chewed on his lower lip. He was not going to allow himself to imagine what she would look like naked in his bath. Instead he walked into his small den area and sat at his computer desk. Opening the lap top he decided to try and get some work done at home so tomorrow he could spend more time with her.

The hot water soothed her muscles as she laid back in the tub. It was rather hard to think straight with the alcohol still in her system, her body still longing for Jake's touch. She found herself still horny as hell. Lathering up the rag she began to wash her body as she relaxed slightly. Her hands glided over her flat stomach until they reached her core. She released the rag as her hand slid further between her legs. She knew it was risky to do such a self gratifying thing while Jake sat in the other room but she could not stop herself.

She had to find away to release some of this sexual tension. Pulling back the swollen lips she slip a finger down to flick her nub a few times. Her eyes went into the back of her head as the sensation made her loose her breathe. Flicking harder, faster she felt a climax building. Taking two of her fingers she shoved it down lower, burying them in the silky wet cave of her core, she began to thrust in and out. Her whole body trembled as the climax began to build faster.

In and out. Harder. Faster. Until she could not hold back the soft cry that escaped between her lips. She felt slightly better. She was not totally satisfied. Not the way Jake could have made her.

Opening her eyes she saw the door was open. Barely. She could have sworn she had closed it completely. Feeling her self blush at the thought of Jake possibly seeing her playing with herself. Wiping the sweat from her face she pulled herself up in the tub, covering her breasts with her arm.

"Jake?" Bella called out softly.

No answer. She chewed on the corner of her lip. She felt foolish. The door could have possibly popped loose. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, her own desires that she would not have heard a tornado hit the house.

She lathered up her hair quickly. She would feel better once she was out of the bath, completely dressed and in the privacy of her room.

Jake stared down at the harden cock in between his hands. He had not meant to invade her privacy. She had been in there nearly a hour. When he heard her panting he feared she was in some sort of pain. When he open the door slightly he was going to just check on her but when he saw her playing with herself he could not speak a word. It had thrown him for a loop. He had never imagined Bella doing that sort of thing before.

It had turn him on. He had instantly went hard. His hands rubbed against the hardness in his jeans. Then with out hesitation he had pulled the bad boy out and stroked it a few times while he watched Bella take care of her own needs.

He wanted so badly to pull her out of the tub and slip her wet silky cunt on his hard cock but he had resisted. He knew she would have been furious as hell to learn he had been spying on her even if it had been unintentional.

Just as she climaxed he felt the tip of his cock twitch as he spilled his seed all over the back of the bathroom door. He raced to find a towel to wipe away the evidence before she came out of the room. When he return he saw her staring at the door. He realized he had not closed it back entirely. When she called out his name he was so damn tempted to slip inside of the room, allowing her to know that he had witness her sexual encounter.

Instead he stayed in the shadows as he wiped away the white milky seed he had splattered against the painted door. Feeling a bit ashamed of his lack of self control. Then he reminded himself that he was not alone in that category.

Rosalie put Michael to bed. She knew that Michael had picked up on her sadness at dinner this evening. He kept asking her if she was ill. It had taken everything inside of her to keep a smile on her face and tell her son a bold face lie. She was not ill exactly. She was hurting dearly.

She knew that tonight, Jake was not at home alone. That for the next thirty nights Jake would be sleeping under the same roof as Bella. His wife. She knew the longer the two of them were together the higher the chance they might reconnect.

She knew she should be happy for him. She should be a better friend to him. He had been such a supportive person in her life when she was going through such turmoil. However when they became lovers she thought the terms of their friendship went deeper. Sure, she had not exactly told him that she loved him and he had never come out with those exact words but their actions had spoke it clearly.

She open up a new bottle of wine pouring herself a large glass full. She was going to try and read a bit before she went to bed. She usually used this method whenever she had a lot on her mind. Tonight was harder than normal. She felt a uneasiness that literally made her nauseated.

Could she really stand by and let Bella reclaim something she had thrown aside? Could she be the bigger woman and let this couple try to make another go at it?

No. She knew in her heart she was not a quitter or the bigger person. She had always got what she wanted. She wanted Jake. She wanted him to love her the way he obviously still loved Bella. How could she managed that?

She was a much better looking woman than Bella but that did not seem to affect Jake's attention. He was not a shallow guy. He did not look at women like trophies. He was too mature for that.

She knew that she had did things to Jake in bed that had blown his mind. Did Bella have that same capabilities? She shuddered at the thought of Jake lying in his bed with Bella at this very moment. A woman like Bella was a waste to a guy like Jake.

Tears form in the corner of her eyes as she fought back the image of them kissing, groping one another and claiming their feelings for one another.

She and Jake had never done anything remotely romantic as that when they made love. It was purely sexual.

If she was going to seduce him back to her arms, to her bed she would have to do it in such a way that he only saw it as kindness and not jealousy. She had to be quite clever with her scheme. She knew that if Jake thought for one moment that she was trying to purposely sabotage his attempts to happiness he would be repulsed by her.

Yes, she would just have to win him with kindness and be the friend he use to have in Bella.

Jake laid in his bed feeling restless as he heard the soft snoring sound coming from Bella's room. He wished he could fall so easily asleep like she had. Their first evening had been rather surprisingly pleasant and a bit frustrating but in a good way. He just had to play his cards right if he wanted it to continue so.

How could he persuade her to see what she was losing if she chose to walk away from him, from them in thirty days from now?

Mason stood in the living room staring around at his comfortable space. He tried to go to sleep but his conscience would not let him. He knew he had been harsh with Bella on the phone earlier today. He knew she was in a twisted predicament. It was after all his fault that she had discovered that her past was not quite over.

He had been the one who had persisted on her going home for a visit. He had been the one who thought it would be good for her to face the demons he knew she had ran from. He just had no idea they would include a husband she had thought to no longer existed.

How was he going to sit back for thirty days, waiting on her final decision? Could he stay put here and not fight for her?

He knew that Jake truly loved Bella but he did too. He was not one to throw the towel in before the game was actually over.

He had to strategically figure out a plan to win her back with out pushing her. He knew how damn stubborn she would react if she thought she was being cornered or pressured. So the only thing he could do for now was plan and wait until the perfect opportunity rose up, he had no doubts that eventually Jake would screw up things again and leave him the chance to sneak in and steal Bella back.

He just had to wait for that moment. Patiently


	13. Worthy Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just play with them.

Note: Thank you Mist for helping me with the Betaing.

Chapter 13: Broken Sunsets

Bella woke up just as the sun was making it's appearance. She sat up in the bed staring around the room, feeling a bit disoriented. She pushed away the bed hair from her face as she yawn. She began to remember her purpose in this room. She was suppose to try and make this trial marriage work. She was going to give it a honest try but she could not push the back the fears that still hung around her neck like a dead albatross. She knew they had far to go to make things the way they once were. Which made her think about their past.

When exactly had things changed between them? She knew from therapy that it was not just about the unexpected pregnancy or the forced marriage. Things had slowly changed between them before those two major incidents. What? When? Why could she not remember when her feelings had shifted from love to loathing toward Jacob?

There was so many good memories of them before their friendship had turned toward romance. She could still remember him pushing her on the swing, taking her on rides on his motorcycle, discussing their dreams underneath the stars as they spent nights in a tent. The tent. She chuckled as she recalled how neither of their father's could believe that when they were much younger nothing fishy was going on between them those nights they spent in that old army green tent. Honestly, nothing had physically gone on between them. They would talk, laugh, tease, and torment each other for hours before passing out.

Then that night at the dance had changed everything. He had reveal that he felt more for her than just friendship. Bella had been so surprised and yet not really. She had suspected something was changing between them but could not put her finger on it.

Then everything else seem to fall into place. Everyone accepted their new status so lightly as if they all knew it was bound to happen. She had found herself being happy at the thought of being romantically involved with her best friend. Then she saw the way the other girls started to look at her. They seemed to hate her. They seemed to think she was not worthy enough to be Jake's girlfriend. As his friend they were all kind to her, they hoped she would hook them up with him. She had tried a few times but Jake refused to date any girl that Bella considered "nice".

Now that she was Jake's girl she found herself in a whole new scenario. Her friends who often hung out with her assumed that she would be too busy with her boyfriend to join them. She found herself sitting at home more often reading cheesy romance novels while Jake hung out with his friends, working on clunkers for cash. She studied or watched movies while she waited on him to pick her up so they could do something together.

Soon, it was just them all the time. No one else. She felt almost isolated. Then Alice and Edward made their appearance into Forks. Alice did not seem to care that she had a boyfriend. She would ask Bella to do things and soon Bella discovered a kindred spirit in Alice. She made Bella remember that she was just as important as Jacob. She had a right to her own dreams. She showed her a world that existed outside of Forks. A place where she could be Bella Swan, not Jake's Bella.

She felt like she had lost her identity somehow when she had joined her heart with Jake's. She knew he had not intentionally caused any of it but it was easier to hate him than to face the truth. She realized that it had been so unfair of her to not discuss it with Jake before she had left him. She seriously doubted he would get it. He always thought she was over reacting to things that she felt strongly about. Of course he was a seventeen year old boy who had no clue how a woman's mind worked at that point. He did not understand that she did not need him to judge her or fix her, just comfort her. That was what she desired more than anything, someone to listen to her, to hear her.

Sniffing the air she smell a strong scent of bacon and smiled contentedly. Jacob was up. She knew he was capable of cooking breakfast. It was one of the only meals he had managed to cook with out burning it or under-cooking it. She recalled several mornings he would slip out of the tent, make them breakfast and wake her up with a fresh warm plate of food. She slipped out of the bed. Stretching her arms above her head she made her way to the suit case that set next to the dresser. Opening it up she realized she would need to get more clothes if she was staying the full thirty days.

Opening the drawers she found it was bare. She begun to slip her clothes inside. Then grabbing a thermal shirt, clean underwear, a pair of khakis she slipped them on. Grabbing her makeup bag she pulled out a brush, brushing her long locks. She felt decent enough as she made her way out of the room. She would dress up more later if they had plans to go anywhere. She knew that Jacob had seen her a million times with out make up. It would not surprise or frighten him today.

"Morning sleepy head." Jacob called out as she entered the kitchen with her hands nervously in her front pockets.

"Morning." Bella mumbled with a slight smile.

She wanted to faint. The man was cooking with out a shirt on. He had just pulled on a pair of jeans when he got up. He didn't even have shoes or socks on. She frowned as she listen to bacon grease popping away. Did he not know that the grease could burn his flesh?

"Made you some coffee." Jake spoke with his back toward her.

Bella pulled her hand out of her pocket picking up the warm coffee mug. She was not surprise that he remembered she liked it with just a tab of creamer, no sugar. Sipping on the tasty beverage she heard the timer go off over the stove.

Jacob put on oven mittens pulling out a pan with warm biscuits. She noted how perfect they look. She knew after years of being a bachelor he had learn how to cook well enough for himself. She was impressed.

"Have a seat." Jacob nodded at the chair in front of her.

She chewed on her lower lip as she sat down feeling uncomfortable. His backside showed he had not stopped working out since his years as a athlete in high school. She could just imagined what his chest looked like. She felt her core tingling. It was stupid but there was always this physical draw to him. She had to admit when it came to looks and physique Jake was the best looking guy at school. Edward was perhaps smarter and more worldly but Jacob had the body that made you drool.

Jake set down the food on the table as he set down next to her flashing her his pearly whites. Bella laughed softly.

"So today is technically day one. What do you think we should do?" Jacob asked curiously as he placed butter into a hot biscuit.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she pick up several pieces of bacon.

"I was thinking we might first start the day with a few rules." Jacob cocked an eye brow as he watched her smiling face frown nervously at him.

"Rules?' Bella swallowed the bacon feeling it lodge in her throat.

"Sure, we need rules to this thirty day trial period." Jacob replied.

Bella sat her biscuit down as she picked at it taking smaller bites.

"Why rules? What rules are we talking about?" Bella felt the pit of her stomach knot up. Jake was up to something. She knew that tone, that look in his eyes, he was definitely about to stir up things between them.

"I was laying in bed last night thinking how strange it was that we were both willing to try and see what still existed between us and it dawned on me that in order to do that we need to cut out a few things that might influence our decision and add a few things that might prove our love exists or doesn't exist." Jake paused as he took a long sip on his coffee.

Bella chewed on her food preparing herself for anything. Jake was always such a child when it came to making rules to challenges. He was so damn immature as she recalled. Like the time he called her chicken if she could not jump out of the barn into the hay beneath. She had done it and he said she was still a chicken. When she asked why he said she had to throw her arms out into the air and not cover her face as she screamed like a girl on the way down. So she had been silly enough to redo and that time she did as he instructed. He asked her if she had enjoyed it more the second time, of course she had but she did not reveal it to him.

"Spit it out Jake." Bella sighed heavily as she grabbed a paper towel wiping the grease from her lips. Then putting her hands calmly in her lap she stared at him.

"Okay, so here are my ideas or I should say rules." He flashed her another big smile before continuing.

"I think we should sleep together." Jacob announced.

Bella's mouth fell wide open as she stared in disbelief at him.

"Excuse me." Bella cried out.

"You don't have to have sex with me, Bella. I thought we should share the same bed." Jake explained with an amused look on his face.

"Jake, that isn't wise. Come on you know better." Bella rubbed her forehead nervously staring down at her lap.

"Why not? We did it a million times before we became a couple and you always managed to keep your hands off of me." Jake teased.

Bella's head pop up as she flashed him a dirty look.

"Plllleassee. You were the one always putting your arms around me as I recall." Bella gave him a twisted smile.

"You were cold. I couldn't sleep with you shivering next to me." Jake answered with a smirk.

"Well…I was…but I never ask you to hold me." Bella rolled her eyes at him.

You did not have to, it's what friends do when they see their friend suffering. They help them." Jake chuckled as Bella shook her head giving him a smile that clearly said she found this conversation silly but he had a few good points.

"So what will laying next to each other prove exactly?" Bella decided to call him out on this rule.

"I think it will show if you can keep your hands off of me." Jake answered with a serious face.

Bella turn beet red. How could he possibly think that she was the one with out any control? It was always him instigating their make out sessions, not her.

"Oh then if that is the point you are trying to make we should both be safe." Bella flash him her own smirky smile.

"What are the other rules?" Bella pick up her biscuit taking a bit bite out it. She knew she would not be the first to reach out to him, at least not in the bed.

"You can not have any contact with Mason." He answered with a nervous smile but Bella saw the fear in his eyes.

"Why not?" Bella knew this would be one rule they would have their first fight over. It was not fair of him to ask her to give up her calls to Mason. Rosalie lived here in town. How would he follow the same rule for himself?

"I think he will influence your decision about me and about us." Jake answered in a serious tone that made Bella's stomach do flip flops.

"How will that rule apply to Rosalie?" Bella asked with her own serious tone.

"I will not go to her house or call her." Jake answered quickly.

"Easy enough for you. You know the chances of you seeing her anywhere in town are high. It's not fair Jake. What can Mason possibly say or do over the phone to affect us now?" Bella argued.

"I am not taking any chances Bella. I am serious about this. If you speak to Mason then you have to add a extra day to our agreement." Jake answered as he crossed his arms over his chest with a stubborn nod of his chin.

Bella slam her hand down on the tabletop then let out a long deep breathe.

"Fine." Bella started to counted to ten slowly and in her head. She had to remain calm. She knew that Jake was only trying to provoke her. He had not changed as much as she had hoped.

"Bella, I don't want to cause you any pain but I want us to be like a real couple. No one in our way. I want to show you that I am capable of being loved." Jake explained as his eyes darken.

Bella gasped. She could not believe he thought that he was not worthy of being loved. Of course he was. He just deserved someone better than herself. How could she explain that to him with out him thinking she was using it as an excuse?

Bella reached across the table pulling one of his hands free from his chest. Keeping her hand tightly around his she smiled softly at him.

"Jake, you are worthy of being loved. You are a great guy. This break up was not just about you, it was also about me. I know that I am a pain in the butt. I know that I can be just as stubborn as you. I just…well…I feel like you could do better than me. Like Rosalie, she truly seemed to be taken with you." Bella hoped he was truly listening to her. She knew how he tried to interpret her words for some hidden meaning.

"I guess you think that Mason is worthy of you instead." Jake glanced down sadly at their hands.

"No. I mean, well…he is a great guy but you are an exceptional guy. I mean it. Jake." Bella cried out as Jake yank his hand away from Bella's.

"When you say that all I can hear is that you're a great guy Jake but nothing you do will ever be what I want from a man." Jake answered honestly as tears shimmered in his eyes.

"I don't know about that Jake. I truly don't. You have seemed to have matured a lot since I saw you last. Truthfully everything I know about you at this moment is what I remember from our past. Maybe your right, maybe these next few weeks will show me a new side of you. I know I have changed a lot since I left here." Bella replied as her own eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"That is what I hope to show you Bella. The new me and the old me. I am still the Jake who worshiped the ground you walked on. I am still the guy who picked you up each time you fell. I am the guy who brought you soup when you were sick." Jake smiled sheepishly as he prayed his tears did not slip out of his eyes in front of her. He knew he would look unmanly if they did.

"I don't know if you worshiped the ground." Bella chuckled as she leaned back into the chair flashing him an amused grin.

Jake's face twisted into a smile. He knew she was trying to lighten up the mood between them.

"I can honestly say that I would have followed you to hell and back. I did love you, I still do." Jake stood up abruptly as he pick up his plate taking it to the sink. He knew he had put her in an awkward situation. He had not intended to bring up his true feelings for her so soon.

"Are you ready for a day at the beach?" Jake called out as he began to bag up the extra food.

"The beach?" Bella clapped her hands happily.

"Yep." Jake chuckled.

"Awesome. I need to go grab my bag…oh crap." Bella remembered she did not have her beach bag with her. She had not considered going to the beach while they were on this trip. She knew she would run the risk of running into Jake or one of his friends.

"Don't worry." Jake walked into the living room, a few seconds later he return with a bag that looked familiar to Bella.

"Is that my old bag?" Bella felt her heart freeze. Was it possible that he had kept her things as well all this time?

"I think so." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he thrust it at her and then pulled out his phone.

"Make us some lunch. I need to call into the office." Jake suggested as he stepped out on the back porch.

Bella felt her hands tremble as she open the bag to find a pair of old glasses, book she never finished, a couple of Cd's. Sitting the bag down she covered her mouth with her hand. She wanted to sob. This man truly had been waiting for her to return all these years. Jake truly did love her.

Hearing his voice she quickly began to pack them up a lunch worthy of Jake. She knew he had hoped that she would see just how much he loved her and this was just another sign that he did love her far more than she had ever loved him. But it also just proved to her that she was once again unworthy of him.

The day at the beach turn out to be a bit more crowded than Jacob had planned. When he called into work telling his assistant he would be at the beach, he had not expected her to relay that message to his friend, Quil. Quil, Paul, and Embry all made a surprise appearance just as Jake came out of the water from a brisk swim, while Bella read the book she had found in her bag.

For nearly a hour it felt like old times between them. Bella laying on her blanket reading while he swam. He could not keep his eyes off of her. He kept thinking that he was somehow fantasizing like he had a million times after she left.

He had picked up on her silence on the way to the beach. He decided to remain silent. He knew how much she hated it when he bugged her to express her feelings. She was a lot like her father in that area. Eventually he turned on some music to restrain himself from bothering her.

He wondered if she was upset about the rules. Was she disgusted at the idea of sleeping next to him or was she more bothered about the fact she could not speak to Mason without adding a extra day to her sentencing? He knew he needed to be more calm about this arrangement. He had to keep his cool. No over the top jealous boyfriend routine but it did worry him that Mason might say something to Bella to remind her how much he wanted her in his life. After all Mason knew the new Bella. Jacob only remembered the girl. If he played his cards just right he would get to catch a glimpse of the woman she was today. If only she allowed it. If only she wanted it. That was the hardest part about being in Bella's life.

If she was determine to keep him out, he knew that nothing would force her to change her mind about it. It hurt him sometimes how damn stubborn she was. He reminded himself it was also one of her many qualities that he had admired about her.

The guys kept her pretty much entertain for the remainder of their time at the beach with stories of their past four years with out her in them. She seemed to laugh quite a bit when Quil explained his past love history to her. He noticed that out of the three of them only Paul seem to be less than social toward her. He suspected that Paul held a certain grudge against her due to the times that Paul had to pick up his sorry ass when they got drunk together the first year that Bella had abandoned him.

"We should be heading home." Jake announced as he bent down to pick up Bella's beach bag.

"Oh." Embry and Quil both whined together.

"We need to run by the store and pick up some things." Jake smiled politely at them as he extended his hand to Bella, to help her up off the sandy surface. Bella took his hand easily as she smiled warmly at all of them.

"Maybe you guys can come over one night this week and I can cook for you." Bella suggested.

Jake frowned as he watched Quil and Embry's excited smiles. He knew these two would never pass up on a meal. Especially not a free home cook meal.

"Sounds like a date." Embry rubbed his greedy hands together.

Quil smack Embry in the back.

"It's not a date. She is married, fool." Quil gave Embry a disappointed look.

Paul glared at the both of them.

"You guys act like she is the fucking queen of England. She is just Bella. Bella Swan. The girl who dumped Jake the second she could get the hell out of here." Paul snapped.

Jake was beyond surprised by his sudden outburst of anger toward Bella. He started to open his mouth to correct Paul for his behavior when Bella just laughed at him. Not a evil laugh but a genuine laugh that clearly confused all four of them.

"He is right. I am that girl." Bella held her stomach.

"Why is that so funny?" Embry asked with a perplexed look between Jacob and Bella.

"It's not funny but its true. I've been waiting this whole time…one of you to say it." Bella sucked in on her lower lip as she glanced at Jake with a bitter sparkle of sadness in her eyes before she glared at Paul.

"Your right. I hurt him. I hurt a lot of people, Paul. I guess that is something you have never done before." Bella knew she had hit home with Paul.

Paul had broken many hearts over the years and more than once he had been in a feud with each of the guys here at the beach.

"I did not say I was perfect." Paul huffed.

"Nor did I." Bella rolled her eyes as she leaned down yanking the blanket up, folding it carefully before handing it to Jacob.

"Still, it seems weird that everyone is acting like they have to walk on egg shells so that no one hurts your feelings." Paul snorted.

"I don't care Paul. I am here to try and work things out with Jake one way or another." Bella replied as she gave Jake a look that clearly let him know that they would discuss this later once they were alone.

"Good. Cause either way I think Jake deserves the truth. He needs to either have your heart or you need to make it clear your over. Rosalie loves him." Paul stated with such conviction that Bella flinched.

It was one thing to know in a sense that Rosalie cared about Jake but to hear one of his closest friends reveal that the woman was in love with Jake, hurt her more than she imagined it would.

"Paul, enough." Jake glared furiously at Paul. He did not need Paul to bring Rosalie into this argument.

"Fine." Paul threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat as he marched off in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jake began to apologize.

"Don't be." Bella shook her head trying to put on a brave face but her heart was aching. She knew that at least one of his friends thought their marriage was doomed. It wasn't exactly surprising news but it still stung.

"Bella, we really don't care about all the stuff going on. We are just glad to have our friend back. Right, Embry." Quil glanced at Embry who had been staring at his feet awkwardly as Paul and Bella had their verbal match.

"Yea, yea." Embry nodded in his head in agreement as he smiled sweetly at Bella.

"Thanks guys. I mean it we will call you up soon." Bella leaned in hugging them both before she began to hike up to the parking area.

Jake waved at the guys as he followed her up. He had a feeling that at some point Bella was going to have to reveal her true feelings about today's feud with Paul. He just hoped he was strong enough to handle whatever her true feelings were.


	14. Breakable Girls And Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or profit from them. The only profit receive is your wonderful replies.

Note: Beta: Mist

Note2: Thank you guys for the wonderful replies. You have made my day. xoxo

Chapter 14: Broken Sunsets

The ride home was as silent as the trip to the beach. Jake sensed that Bella was more upset that she had let on with Paul. He was a bit upset himself. More at himself rather than Paul. He knew that Paul had a right to speak his mind. After all he had been the one who had helped Jake out the most when he got in his drunken stupors.

The others were just as supportive but it was Paul who stayed up with him until the early morning hours listening to him as he rattled on and on about how much he loved Bella and how badly it hurt him to lose the baby and her at the same time. Paul would tease him, saying that a baby would not have solve their problems but Jake knew deep within that somehow it might have kept her home. Given him more time to prove that he was a good man. A man willing to provide for his family.

When he proposed to Bella he had not intended on trapping her. No, he had tried to show her he was an honorable man. He helped make the baby and he was going to stand by her side. He was going to show her and everyone else that he could grow up and be responsible for his mistakes. Not that he really considered creating a life a mistake but the timing was not exactly the best.

Still, he hated that Bella had to be confronted so harshly by Paul. When she began to stand up for herself Jake was surprised by her brazen behavior. The old Bella would have ran off weeping. This Bella seemed to know how to defend herself. It was a unusual thing to witness for Jake. He was use to being her hero. Stepping in and kicking ass whenever she needed it. This independent side was rather surprising and downright sexy on her.

He hoped when they got home she would finally open up to him. They needed to discuss what happened. They needed to discuss a lot of things. He knew he had to get past his fear of hurting her or making her feel cornered. If this marriage was going to have a chance then they had to start being honest with one another no matter who got hurt in the process.

"I don't want to go to your house." Bella broke the silence.

"What?" Jake nearly jump at the sound of her voice.

"I don't want to go to your house." Bella repeated.

"It's OUR house, Bella." Jake replied with a stern voice.

"Fine, I don't want to go to OUR house." Bella looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Fine." Jake sighed sadly as he drove past the road that would have taken them home.

"Where do you want to go?" Jake asked he headed toward Forks.

"Anywhere but there." Bella mumbled as she turn to look out the window.

Jake wasn't sure what was going on in her head. There was a time when he always knew what she wanted but not anymore. This Bella was different. Not so much in a bad way but just different.

Finally Jake thought of a place where they use to go hang out when they were teenagers. A place where they would often park and make out. He wondered if she would remember it's significance. It was the place where he gave her his class ring. They had kissed for hours, he had hoped she would go all the way that night but of course she had got angry instead, accusing him of only giving her the ring so that she would have sex with him. It wasn't the only reason he had given her the ring. He wanted everyone to know that he was only hers.

Several girls were chasing him and he got tired of pushing them away. He hoped when they saw the ring on her finger that it would send a clear message that Bella was the only girl he wanted. Of course he could not tell Bella that or she would have went all jealous on him. She acted as if he purposely sent out some sort of radio signal to attract these girls. He never gave them any reason to believe he would ever break up or cheat on Bella. He was loyal to her. He adored her. She was his everything.

He just wished that she could show him the same type of loyalty. She would tell him that she loved him, she would make out with him, she would give him presents from time to time to surprise him but she never really prove to him that she would never, ever, leave his side. In the end she had left him. She had took off with out a word.

Pulling onto the dirt filled road he parked the truck where a beautiful view of the mountains set before them.

"How about here?" He suggested as he turn off the ignition not waiting on her to answer him.

"I guess." Bella took off the seat belt. Slipping out of the truck without a word to Jake she walked to the side of the cliff. Sitting down she stared at the view before her.

Jake waited a few moments before following her. Sitting next to her he quietly stared in front of him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did but I am not sorry that I left." Bella finally spoke the words that had been screaming in her head since the confrontation with Paul.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Jake felt his heart ache at her honesty.

"I needed to grow Jake. I needed to know who I was with out you. I needed to find out who Bella Swan was and what she was capable of doing. All my life I have been your friend, your lover, your Bells. I have never been just by myself." Bella answered softly as she gulped hard.

"So you needed space. I get that. Four years of space?" Jake chuckled a bit more harsher than he had meant to. He was struggling with his pride. He knew he had to remain calm. She was finally opening up to him, if he overreacted she would just shut down again. He could not afford to let that happen. Not now. Not when they were this close to finally communicating openly about their past.

"Once I left Jake it was too hard to come back. I mean, I wanted too, I use to cry myself to sleep missing everyone here. I knew that when I return I would only find pain here. No one would be pleased to see the girl who abandoned her husband, her friends, her family without a word to any of them. I knew that everyone would be so bitter toward me. I could not face it. I just couldn't." Bella bit down on her lower lip trying to keep the tears from flooding her eyes.

"So you did not want to face the consequences of your actions." Jake understood that fear all too well.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head.

"Bella, I would have let you go to college. I would have been so supportive of your dreams, if you had just talked to me about it." Jake pick up Bella's hand holding it gently.

"I did not believe that at the time. You seemed so caught up with being the big man in a small town that I seriously could not see you wanting to leave your home or your family behind while I chased after my dreams." Bella replied softly.

"Did you ever think that I might have dreams outside of Forks?" Jake ask. It was true, he had considered going to one of the few colleges that had actually

offered him a scholarship while he played sports for them. He just was not sure if he would qualify once they learn that he was married. He had never spoke to Bella about the schools because he knew they were not one of the Ivy league schools that she had suddenly become so zealous about.

"No. Honestly I did not see it happening." Bella turn looking straight into Jacob's eyes.

"Well, for your information I did get a few offers. They were for school here in Washington. Not anywhere fancy." Jake revealed.

He saw Bella's eyes blink disbelieving him.

'I have the papers at home to prove it." Jake chuckled.

"Why did you not go?" Bella cried out in dismay.

"I feared you might come home and think that I had given up on us." Jake answered as he rubbed her knuckles gently.

Bella felt the tingling sensation course up her arm.

"Jake, that is so stupid. You should have gone." Bella gasped.

"I would have gone if you were there. I had to be near a place that reminded me of you. I know it sounds pretty pathetic but it's true. I was so lost with out you." Jake gulped hard as his eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I managed fine without any fancy school degree. I took some local classes at the community college and it helped me start my business." Jake smiled at her.

"Still, you could have gone further with your dreams if you had gone." Bella felt her heart break at the thought she had cost him a great education. A education that not many from La Push ever took the opportunity to get.

"My dreams were not about being in a fancy school or earning tons of money. My dreams were about doing something I loved, being with the woman I loved, and starting a family that loved me." Jake decided to bring up the white elephant in the room.

Neither had dared spoken about the baby up until this point. If he was honest he use to hate her for acting like the loss of their baby was the best thing that could have ever happened to either of them. True they were not really prepared for such a responsibility but they would have managed.

"Jake…please." Bella slipped her hand away as she wipe away a tear from her face. She did not want to speak about the loss of their child. It had been the final straw for their relationship. It had been a sign to Bella that they were not meant to be together and that she was not ready to be a mother.

"Bella, we need to talk about it. I NEED to talk about it." Jake pleaded with her.

"Why? Why should we bring up something that …well….that was never meant to be." Bella sobbed as she remembered the pain she had felt when the doctor explained that it was normal to lose a fetus at such a early stage in pregnancy and that someday she would be able to have more children.

She had feared that her anger and disappointment had been the caused of death for her unborn child. She also suspected that Jake blamed her somehow for it.

"Maybe it was not meant to be then but that doesn't mean someday …well…we could….try again if you gave our marriage a chance." Jake knew just saying the words out loud would probably freak her out but he had to be truthful about it. He did want kids someday. He wanted kids with her.

He often feared that Bella never wanted children. When she got pregnant she acted like it was the worse thing that could have ever happen to her. When she lost the baby she had been so quiet. So mute for the first day that he wondered if she was actually happy or even hell relieved. Was it the idea of having a child when they were both young that repelled her or did she not want any children with him? He had often found himself wondering that question several times over the past four years that she had deserted him.

"I don't know Jake." Bella shook her head as her eyes widen with fright.

"Did you hate me that much? I mean was it the idea of having my kid that sickened you so much?" Jake heard his tone deepen as his anger began to simmer.

"NO! God no!" Bella sobbed as she covered her face with both of her hands.

"Then what? Do you never want children Bella?" Jake reached out tenderly as he pulled her hands away from her face. Staring into her eyes he forced her to open up to him. It was time to discuss something that was very important to him. He wasn't sure if he could stay with someone who had no desire for children, ever.

"I do. Someday. I just…well…look at me. I'm so screwed up Jake. How could I raised a little person to be a wonderful person if I don't know how to be one?" Bella whispered as tears spilled out of her eyes, sliding down the sides of her face and onto her pants.

"You are wonderful Bella. You might be a bit screwed up on some issues but over all you are a good person." Jake chuckled hoarsely as he wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Jake, I'm sorry I lost the baby. I did not mean too." Bella forced the words out of her mouth that she had imagined telling him years ago. Each time the day of her pregnancy loss came around she would sit alone thinking about how old their child might have been if it had survived and who it would look more like. She knew it was a sick game to play. It was depressing and useless but she could not turn her brain off from going off in that direction.

"Honey, I know you did not do it on purpose. Bella, WE, lost that baby. Not just you." Jake explained as he pulled her into his arms, pressing her tightly against his chest.

They both cried quietly over the loss of the baby that might have kept them together. A child that would have been a part of each of them combined.

"Thank you…thank you…" Bella weep as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jake's neck, nearly crawling up in his lap. She needed his touch, his warmth, his strength to surround her. Her heart was aching. It was bleeding. She no longer wanted to hold onto the pain that was always attached to this memory. To that loss.

Slowly, saying the words out loud, listening to his side of things was helping that pain to fade away.

"No, honey, thank you. Thank you for coming home so we could talk about this. For years I wanted to do this. For years I wondered so many things. I was miserable. You….well…now I have the answers. We survived it. We can survive anything, together, as long as we are open and honest about our feelings." Jake soothed her as he pulled away, lifting her head up to look into her red swollen eyes.

Pressing his lips against hers, kissing her with all the longing that he had been trying so hard to keep at bay. He did not want to frighten her. He did not want to overwhelm her with his emotional needs but holding her this close made it so damn hard to resist showing her just how much he wanted her. Desire her. Needed her.

Bella continued to hold onto him as if her life depended on it. Hearing a soft hum coming from the back of her throat. She welcomed his tongue, silky-smooth and wet against hers.

Her heart began to pump rapidly. Her head filled with imagines of them, from their past. A time when they were so young, so innocent. A time when she thought no one could ever love her as much as Jake did. Her life had been a shade of color after she left him. Being with him she felt as if everything around her was more vibrant.

He nibbled and teased, catching her lower lip lightly with his teeth, then swept his hot tongue over the sting. Bella's fingers threaded in the back of his head, through the coarse hair. Her breath hitched, when his lips drifted away to stroke a burning path across her cheek, paused over her closed lids, then return to her eagerly waiting mouth.

"Jake….mmmmm…" Bella whimpered.

Jake knew that he had to stop before they went too far too fast. He knew he had to keep her wanting more. If he caved in now then she would lose interest in him before the full thirty days was over. Placing soft feathery kisses on her swollen lips he pulled back. He watched as she opened her hazy passionate eyes staring at him with confusion.

"We need to get going. Your cold." He rubbed her upper arms, feeling the goose bumps.

"I am cold but you always keep me warm enough." Bella moaned.

"Yes, I do." Jake agreed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"This has been a crazy day." Bella yawned.

"Yes, it has. But it has also been a very useful day." Jake answered.

"Useful?" Bella scrunch her nose as she stared into his eyes.

"I got answers. I discovered that you are stronger than I had ever imagined possible." Jake replied as he stood up, extending his hand. Pulling her up on her feet he held her hand until they reached her side of the truck. Opening the door for her, he waited until she was safely inside before closing it. Feeling his heart leap happily he practically skipped to his side of the truck.

Jake and Bella watched the movie while eating pizza and drinking beer on the couch. Neither had mentioned their earlier conversation that day out on "make out" hill. They both decided to move forward with their relationship. They had covered the miscarriage and felt there was no more need to delve on something neither was to blame for or could change the outcome. It was what it was.

"This has to be one of the most funniest movies I have seen." Jake cracked up laughing as he watched the movie nearly spilling his beer on his shirt.

"You must be easily amused then." Bella cracked up as she secretly agreed with him.

A soft knock on the door made them both abruptly stop smiling at one another.

"Who now?" Jake growled with a twisted smile as he sat his plate down on the table in front of him.

Bella continued to cuddle up in her corner of the couch eating her dinner.

Jake had intended to swing the door open and treat whoever was on his porch with a tongue lashing but something warned him to check to see who was on the other side first. Pulling the faded lace curtain back he saw it was Rosalie. His heart froze, his stomach knotted up. He knew that he would have to explain to her that he could no longer converse with her like they use to, not until he and Bella had made a final decision about their marriage.

"Who is it?" Bella turn her head noticing that Jake seem suddenly tense.

"Be back." Jake mumbled as he open the door just enough to step out on the porch.

"Jake." Rosalie smiled brightly at him.

"Hey." Jake shoved his hands in his front pockets as he stared at the woman who had once comforted him, loved him, and had been his closest friend when Bella was no longer available to him.

Glancing around anxiously he put a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry for intruding on you guys but I wanted to thank you for the tickets. They came in today. I know how excited Michael with be to go to the ice escapades." Rosalie smiled warmly at him.

"No problem." Jake smiled a little more brighter.

"So how are things goin?" Rosalie had told herself not to pry into Jake's and Bella's relationship but she could not stop herself. She could sense his nervousness with her. It was quite apparent that any feelings that he once had for her was starting to fade away. It hurt her to see the love, the trust that he always had in his eyes when he looked at her now replace with fear, uncertainty.

"Good. But there is a problem." Jake slipped one hand out of his pocket as he rubbed his chin.

"What?" Rosalie felt her heart quicken. Was it possible that the love birds were no longer in love? She knew it was ridiculous hope to cling to but it would have eased her fears if it was true.

"I can no longer see you." Jake replied gently.

He watched as her face paled, her eyes squinted with pain clearly shown in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jake started to reach out to her but she flinched when his hand touch her upper arm. He pulled it away and put his hand safely back in his front pocket.

"What do you mean you can't SEE me anymore? Are you two prepared to make a real go of it?" Rosalie's voice quivered as she stared into his face.

"Actually, we are still on a trial run. I promised not to talk to you if she promised not to talk to Mason. It was a hard agreement to make with her but Rosalie it is important that we have no outside interference in our marriage. I want to make this work with us. I need to know once and for all if what we feel for one another is the real thing or a teenage fantasy. In order to do that we have to focus on one another and no one else." Jake explained as he heard his voice falter for a second when he spotted tears brimming in her beautiful eyes.

"So, I guess that means you won't be using that extra ticket to go with Michael and I." Rosalie stated.

"No. I'm sorry Rosalie." Jake watched as she forced a smile on her face.

"Don't be. I told you myself you needed to work things out with her. I understand. I really do. I don't like it but I get it." Rosalie nodded her head as she felt her heart splintering into a million pieces.

"If Bella and I do manage to salvage this marriage I hope to continue being your friend, if you let me." Jake offered.

"I guess that will depend on what Bella thinks of that." Rosalie snorted. She knew there was no way in hell she would allow Jake to keep up his friendship with Bella if the shoe was on the other foot.

"True." Jake sighed heavily.

"I need to run. Thanks again Jake for the tickets and good luck." Rosalie felt the urge to reach out and hug him but feared that Bella might be watching their interaction at the moment.

"No problem. Say hi to Michael for me." Jake answered as she forced her legs to turn and walk back to her parked vehicle.

Jake waited until she was safely out of the driveway and on the road before returning inside of the house. He worried that Bella might have been spying on them the whole time but when he stepped in he heard the soft sounds of a familiar snore. Bella was passed out on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. He laughed softly.

Picking up the mess that they had made he warned himself that he would have to tell Bella later about the visit and hoped like hell she understood that it was not Rosalie's fault for any of this. She had been just a friend, she would never hold a candle to Bella. Bella was his life. She was his heart. She was his soul. Nothing and he meant nothing would ever come before her in his heart.


	15. Friends, Family And Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the storyline. LOL

Beta: Mist the greatest ever!

Note: Thank you guys who have left such gracious feedback. xoxoxo

Chapter 15: Broken Sunsets

Bella woke up feeling refreshed from her well needed nap. Stretching her arms above her head she let out a long, loud yawn.

"The dead rises." Jake snorts as he sits down the pen he had in his hand. He took some time to work on some business deals while she napped. He knew that he could not remain stuck to her side for the full thirty days. He had a business to run. He would have to go in occasionally to make sure his employees were doing what was expected. He also was working on his internet site where he made a decent amount of money as well.

"Sorry. Between the beach, the emotional stuff, beer and pizza I was wiped out." Bella apologized as she smiled shyly at him.

"It's okay. I would have joined you but one of us has to work to keep the wolf from the door." Jake joked as he pile up the invoices and placed them back into the folder.

"Well, I can help you out if you need it." Bella offered with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't need your money darling, just need your lovin." Jake sang making Bella laugh at him.

"So who was at the door earlier?" Bella recalled Jake had gone outside to speak to the intruder of their afternoon fun before she had drifted to sleep.

"It was Rosalie." Jake responded with a hoarse voice.

"I thought you promise not to speak to her while I was here?" Bella cried out with a hurt look on her face.

"Honey, I did promise that and I told her today. I explained our rules to her. She understood and will not contact me again." Jake placed his hand in the air like he was making a boy scout promise.

"Good. I mean, not that I don't want you to be her friend or anything but if I can't speak to Mason it only seems fair." Bella muttered as she pulled the blanket off of her and sat up on the couch.

"I get it. I do." Jake agreed.

"What are the plans for this evening? I need to take a shower. I gritty from the sand." Bella grunted as she stood up stretching her arms again over her head.

"Your mom called and invited us over for dinner if you want." Jake replied with a sheepish grin.

Bella thought about what he was suggesting. A night with her parents and his father at one table. Would it feel awkward for them to have the young couple sitting with them like when they were kids? Or would she find it fun? Would it feel so comfortable that it would be as if nothing horrible or sad had occurred four years ago?

"Sure." Bella decided to bite the bullet and get it over with. She was pretty sure their folks just wanted to make sure they were not at each others throats at this point.

"I will call her back while your in the shower to let her know." Jake smiled. Relaxing he picked up the phone while Bella made her way to the shower.

Neither Bella or Jake was surprised to see that Charlie had picked up some chicken and some side dishes for dinner tonight. They all knew that Renee was not exactly the best cook. As they all chomp down on the greasy dinner Bella found it rather odd at first. Everyone seem so busy eating that no one said a word really. She was not sure if this was a good sign or not.

After dinner was done, the table cleaned off, her father pulled out a board game which brought back fond childhood memories for Bella. It did not take them long to gather around the table to play a good old fashion game of Monopoly. Of course Bella was irritated because Jake always got Park Place while she got stuck with Baltic. Two hours later Bella faced her defeat not to Jake but to Renee. It was fun. They all laugh at the irony. Jake had been so sure that he would win and when Renee took him down Bella did not mind coming in second to her mother.

"It's getting late." Charlie yawned as he checked his watch on his wrist.

"We should go home." Jake stated as he stood up and went in search of their jackets and Bella's purse.

"Jake before you guys go can you help me with this trash?" Charlie asked as he pull on his coat.

"Sure." Jake handed Bella her coat and purse. Grabbing a bag of trash he followed Charlie out the kitchen door.

"How are things going at your house?" Charlie asked casually.

"Fine." Jake replied just as casually.

"No screaming or fighting?" Charlie asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"No. We have been talking about stuff. We made some rules so we both knew where we stood." Jake explained.

"Rules?" Charlie looked amused.

"She can't talk to Mason and I can't speak to Rosalie or she holds me a extra day in town." Jake replied with a wide smug grin on his face.

"Smart move. However what happens if you talk to Rosalie?" Charlie ask.

"Uh, I owe her a day off I guess." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I'm glad you two are at least talking about your relationship and what happened but don't let your guard down Jake. This is just a trial. A trial you manipulated her into." Charlie warned him.

"I was desperate Charlie." Jake looked at his feet with a guilty smile.

"I know Jake that is what worries me. I love my daughter. I really do but I also see her flaws. I just hope you don't get your heart broken all over again. I care about you too." Charlie patted Jake on the back with a sincere smile.

"I know. Thanks Charlie." Jake smiled back at him while his heart beat frantically as he heard the silent truth behind Charlie's words. He feared that Bella was still going to ask for the divorce when the thirty days was up. Charlie knew Bella better than anyone. If he saw this in the future was it possible that Charlie was right? Could he loose her even in the end? Did he have a chance at all? Was this just a temporary peace treaty between them until Bella gained her freedom?

He prayed that Charlie was wrong. He hoped like hell that Charlie was basing his fears on the old Bella and not the one he was growing close too.

"So how are things over there with Jake?" Renee asked curiously as she put the last few pieces of the board game up.

"Fine. We are talking." Bella answered with a weak smile.

"Talking about what?" Renee knew she would have to pry everything out of Bella. She was not exactly her mother's daughter when it came to speaking freely about her emotions or anything else for that matter.

"We talk about the baby." Bella decided to go ahead and tell her mother what she wanted to hear.

"Oh." Renee pressed her lips together as she blinked a few times.

"It helped." Bella admitted.

"Good.' Renee let out a long sigh of relief.

"Do you think it might work out between you two?" Renee looked hopeful.

"Not sure at this point Mom. I'm learning a lot about him that I did not know. I think he is learning a lot about me too. I just…well…I will admit there is still a physical connection between us. I just don't know what I want yet." Bella confessed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, you have time to consider all of that." Renee gave Bella a supportive hug just as the men reentered the kitchen looking at one another with a silly grin on their face.

"Leave them alone for a few minutes and they get all emotional." Charlie teased.

"I was just hugging my daughter, Charlie." Renee rolled her eyes playfully at her husband who stepped up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. It was fun." Bella gave them a short wave as she followed Jake out of the house.

After they got in the truck driving back toward their house Jake was the first to break the silence.

"That was fun." Jake spoke softly.

"It was, wasn't it." Bella beamed at him.

"I was afraid your Dad was going to take out his gun when your mother bought him out." Jake chuckled.

"I know. He gets really aggravated with her when she wins like that. She is a bad winner." Bella laughed at how her mother rubbed it in their faces when she took them each down.

"I'm glad we went. It felt like when we were kids, didn't it?" Jake recalled other nights that he would visit the Swan household, they would eat take out and play all sorts of games.

"Yes, it was." Bella agreed as she too began to recall how after her parents went up to bed she and Jake would make out for a few minutes on the couch until her father would call out that it was past Jake's curfew. She giggled as the memory of Jake always threatening to sneak into her window one night and spend a whole night with her. She knew he was tempted to do it but he feared the gun in her father's room too much to follow through with it.

Pulling into the driveway Bella noticed how pretty the old house appeared. It was not fancy but it had serene look to it.

"Jake, you need new curtains." Bella noted out loud as they walked up to the porch.

"I do?" Jake was surprised by that statement. He could not see anything wrong with the ones he had.

"They are so outdated and not to mention I doubt you have washed them in over four years at least." Bella stared into his eyes with a serious look.

"Okay, your right." Jake admitted as he glanced away from her to unlock the door.

"Maybe you can run into town tomorrow and get some while I go check in at work." Jake suggested.

"Sounds fair enough." Bella agreed happily as they walked into the silent house.

"I'm tired." Jake yawned.

"I am too." Bella agreed.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" Jake ask.

"Thanks." Bella walked past him to retrieve her PJ's and toothbrush as she made her way to the bathroom.

Jake walked into his room and pulled out some pajama pants. Normally he liked to sleep in the nude. He was always hot at night but tonight he knew that would only make her extremely uncomfortable. He wanted her to feel safe in their bed.

Fifteen minutes later Bella stepped out of the bathroom with minty breathe wearing her black silky pajamas. Jake smiled seductively at her. He loved the feel of silk against his body.

"I like those." Jake commented trying to hide his lust from his tone or showing on his face.

"Thanks. They were a present from Mason." Bella regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. Jake's happiness faded instantly at the thought of her wearing a gift from another man to their bed.

"I'm sorry Jake." Bella began to plead for him to understand she had not intended to say anything to hurt his feelings.

"It's okay." Jake shrugged his shoulders but the pain was in his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom.

Bella felt horrible. Walking into his room she felt that incredible eerie feeling of how unchanged the room still was. She hoped she would be able to convince him to change this room like the curtains. If she did anything while she was here with him she hoped to improve the interior of this house before she left. It occurred to her that if she left some other woman would step into her role. This would be the other's woman home. Rosalie. This could be her house with Jake and her son.

The thought made her sad. To consider someone else living in this house with Jake truly made her heart sink like a concrete stone in a pond. It seemed so weird to think of Jake laying with anyone else in this bed. To see him cooking breakfast in the kitchen for someone else was even more strange. It was also a bit sickening to her. She felt a moment of nausea hit her.

Pushing the depressing thoughts from her mind she pulled back the blankets., she wondered which side he normally sleep on? She knew that when she spent the night with Mason he was particular about which side he slept on. Jake entered the room as she studied the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked curiously.

Bella looked up at him and felt a strong current of sexual desire hit her head on as she stared at his bare chest. The man was unbelievable sexy as hell. She found herself recalling the times she use to run her fingers down his chest, teasing him, then replacing her fingers with her lips, her tongue until he cried for mercy. Closing her eyes for a second she opened them up hoping the lust that boil in her veins was not exposed in her eyes.

"Which side do you prefer?" Bella asked as her voice cracked.

"The right side." Jake replied with a twisted smile.

"Cool." Bella walked past him trying not to touch his bare chest. Although she longed to feel his warm flesh beneath her hands. She wondered if he still enjoyed having his nipples sucked on and nipped at while having sex? She knew it was a stupid thing to consider since she had no plans to find out either way.

Crawling under the blankets she watched as Jake did the same. Turning on her side facing the opposite side of Jake she closed her eyes tightly. Hoping that somehow she would manage to get some sleep tonight.

"Jake the light?" Bella called out as she realized the light was still on.

"Oh, yeah." Jake clapped his hands the lights went out.

"You have a "clap on" for the bedroom light?" Bella laughed.

"Sure. It makes it easier when I am drunk and don't want to get back up to turn off the light." Jake joked.

"Okay then." Bella rolled her eyes.

Jake laid on his backside staring up at the darkened ceiling wondering if he was going to manage to keep his hands off of her all night. He could smell the vanilla scented lotion that she always put on her hands and arms right before she went to bed. It was nice to know some things about her had not changed over the years.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

"Huh?" Jake grunted as he fought the urge to push his leg out to touch her.

"Thank you for today. I had a wonderful day." Bella informed him as she closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

"I did too. Thank you for being here." Jake replied as he smiled tenderly in the darkness.

A few seconds later he heard Bella snoring away. With a big grin on his face he fell asleep soon after her.

Bella had called up Alice the following day to go shopping with her. She knew that Alice would enjoy it. She also liked her advice on certain things when it came to interior design.

"I like the dark blue ones better." Alice scrunched up her nose at the burgundy set of curtains that Bella held up against the lovely blue shade she had chosen.

"Alright then." Bella reluctantly put her favorite choice back down on the table.

"So, where are you Jake at, at this point of the trial marriage?" Alice teased as she sipped on her third milkshake of the day.

"How can you drink so many of those?" Bella made a gagging sound.

"I'm feeding two here, remember?" Alice shrugged her shoulders with a casual look on her face.

"We are fine. I mean we are talking. Which helps. I mean I thought I knew everything about him before. It seems there was a lot of stuff that I had not seen or maybe I just did not want to see it. I was so positive that he was the very thing that was holding me back, back then. Maybe I was just so selfish that I could not, no did not let myself see the whole picture around me." Bella stated with a sad smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice giggled. She knew that Bella could be a bit selfish but hell everyone was.

"Apparently Jake had a chance to go to college but turned it down. Yep." Bella watched as Alice's face turn into a look of shock, her mouth was wide open.

"Close your mouth." Bella snorted.

"Sorry, but as I recall you swore he was not interested in college and you did not believe he even applied for anything." Alice closed her mouth flashing Bella an apologetic smile.

"It's heartbreaking how he has kept the entire house the same as when I left." Bella thought out loud as she stared at the beautiful sofas on display.

"It's creepy too." Alice mumbled.

"Alice." Bella cried out while rolling her eyes at her friend's lack of compassion.

"I mean, not in a bad way like he is going to kill you or anything but just …weird." Alice explained.

"Maybe you should change it up a bit. Make it more cozier and hell if I recall a bit more decent looking." Alice wiggled her nose with disgust as she recalled the house that Bella had stayed in when she dropped by for a quick visit before she left for college. Everything look as if it had been purchased in the late seventies.

"Yeah, your right. I mean, even if I don't choose to live there for the remainder of my life the least I could do is fix things up a bit. I mean it's my right as his wife." Bella smiled wickedly at Alice.

"What are you planning?" Alice grinned with a matching evil smile.

"Come my dear friend, if your legs can handle it we have a few more hours of shopping." Bella giggled excitedly as she pulled her friend around the mall.

Jake gave out all the orders early in the day. Then he went back into his office to go over the orders that needed to be put in before the end of the week. He found himself struggling to concentrate. He checked his phone several times in case Bella might have called or text him while he was working. Nothing. Not one single word from her. He wondered if she was taking this time away from him to sneak in a call to Mason?

His stomach twisted at the thought of her betraying him in such away but then he push the pain and fear away. He knew that Bella was good about keeping her word even if she was lousy at staying around. If she promised to follow the rules then he had to trust her. After all if they did not have trust then they had no reason to be married in the first place.

He spent a few more hours completing his tasks before stepping out for a quick lunch. When he ran into Paul he was not surprise to see him trying to pick up on the new waitress at the diner.

"Not wasting anytime are you?" Jake teased as he plop down across the table from his friend.

"Well, look at you. You mean you unglued yourself from her side for a few hours? I had bet it would be at least a week before you were seen without her by your side." Paul half teased. He had in truth bet such a thing with Embry, Quil and Seth. It was wrong for them to wager on their best friends trial marriage but they could not resist the childish habit they had been doing for as long as he could remember.

"I have to work." Jake chuckled.

"I know but seriously I was sure you would fear she might flee town the moment you left her side." Paul's smile was not as amused as it had been seconds before.

Jake pressed his lips tightly together while his eyes stared at Paul with a piercing glare.

"Get over it Paul. I'm serious. You made your point to Bella yesterday. She knew she screwed up. You don't have to keep rubbing her face in it." Jake warned him.

"Fine, I will let up but I am not going to pretend to be overjoyed at her unexpected appearance in our lives after all these years." Paul grumbled as he pick up his drink gulping it down.

"Fair enough." Jake agreed as the waitress approach the table wearing a sneaky grin as she smiled wantonly toward Paul.

Jake placed his order while the waitress kept her eyes glued on Paul the entire time. Once the waitress walked away Paul's flirting ended and his serious face return.

"So dude, seriously, how is it going at your house?" Paul asked.

"It's fine. We talked after the beach incident. She felt like she had caused the miscarriage even though we both knew that was not possible. She also admitted she needed time to find herself without me in her life. I got what she was saying. We've known each other our whole lives and yet I am starting to think that maybe we didn't "really" know one another as well as we thought." Jake sighed.

"Sounds reasonable. I have to admit there isn't a memory of you that I can't recall Bella being involved in it somehow, someway. You two were so close as friends that the guys and I use to get jealous at times." Paul laughed lightly while his expression remained serious.

"I guess we were pretty inseparable." Jake replied with a smirk.

"I suspect that maybe sometimes that isn't such a good thing after all." Paul replied while winking at the waitress as she brought Jake's order. The tall brunette's cheeks flushed with excitement by all the attention Paul was showing her.

"Then I guess me going into work today was a good thing. I don't want her to feel smothered again. I'm trying so hard not to chase her like I use too." Jake smiled politely at the waitress as she set the plate carefully in front of him.

"Thank you." Jake commented as she giggled before walking away.

"Shit, women like to be chased they just don't want it all the time. They want a man to want them but they also don't want some clingy ass nerd either." Paul commented with a cocky grin.

"I was not a nerd." Jake rolled his eyes playfully as he put a couple of fries in his mouth.

"Well, you better figure out your game plan before the game comes to an end my friend." Paul warned him.

"I will. I am going to give her space while also making sure she talks to me about whatever else bothered her about our relationship in the past. I can't fix something if I don't know it's broken." Jake thought out loud.

"True. Very true." Paul agreed as he watched his friend devour his lunch.

Paul hoped that Jake did not lose his pride and do something stupid to remind Bella just how madly in love he was with her. He knew that Bella admired Jake and hell even cared about him but he had to wonder if she respected the man that would have given her his very life if she asked it of him.


	16. Renovating Our Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

Beta:Mist

A/N: Hope you enjoy it. Xoxo August

Chapter 16: Broken Sunsets

Bella was pleased with her choices. Standing in the center of the room she did a slow 360 in the living room. She had called her father over for some assistance, he was more than pleased to help her out. However, he was not so sure if Jake was going to appreciate some of the drastic changes she had made in his home.

"Excuse me? I thought this was suppose to be OUR home." Bella's smile showed her devious side, making her father just grunt as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides we put all the old stuff in the barn for now. If he hates it I can return it and he can go back to his time capsule lifestyle." Bella sighed as she stared at the soft browns and black furniture she had chosen for the living room. She hoped he would like the more masculine colors she had chosen. Alice had agreed if things did not work out at least it would not appear that a woman had been decorating the living room recently.

She had to admit she was growing annoyed with the way people were always commenting, "If you decide not to stay" every time she did something or made another step forward with her relationship with Jake. It made her wonder if they doubted that she was seriously putting effort into this relationship. She was trying. She was already learning that if nothing else, she had finally been able to make peace with some things in her past that had always hovered in the back of her mind and held her heart back from truly loving another person.

She liked the changes. She liked them so much that she just hoped that Jake liked them as well. If he wanted to, she would gladly let him take it all back but it would be such a waste. The old furniture they sat out in the barn was so dusty and worn looking.

"So, I will be working on the kitchen later this week. They are suppose to deliver the paint I ordered." Bella informed her father of some of the more changes she had planned.

"I hope your not doing this to ease your guilt. I mean, come on Bella, even if it is fresh paint and new furniture, if you leave, it will still be a reminder of you, just a more recent one." Charlie hated to burst her bubble. He could see she was enjoying decorating Jake's home but he just hoped she was also fixing it up for herself. For her future in this house.

"I am so sick of everyone saying that. I am trying….geez. You guys act like I am just staying for a vacation and moving back home once my reservation is up." Bella threw her hands up in the air, growling under her breathe.

"Bella, you have not been here more than a couple of days and your going to honestly tell me that if Jake made you choose today, would you choose to stay?" Charlie asked with a slow calm voice. He did not want to aggravate her or rile up her temper. He knew how hot headed she could be when she felt cornered.

"I don't know about that. I just know that right, now, in this moment I am content. I am happy. I am enjoying myself. I can't say that I am desperately and madly in love with Jake again after all these years. Hell, I wonder if I ever was in love with him." Bella exclaimed as she sat down on the dark brown leather couch looking at her father with tears in her eyes.

"You doubt that what you and Jake had was love?" Charlie wanted to shake his daughter until she got some sense in her thick head. The girl was book smart but common sense was not her thing.

"Dad, I think that Jake and I were close. We were good friends. But let's face it once sex was added to the mixture of us it seem to throw us off balance. I felt like he thought he knew me. He did not really know me anymore because he began to treat me like a "girlfriend" and stopped acting like my friend." Bella explained as she ran her hands up and down her legs nervously.

"I can see that." Charlie did recall how the dynamics of their relationship had grown volatile once they switch from friends to lovers. But he also knew that they both loved one another but were too immature to know how to handle it. How to deal with it, to slowly work their way into and not feel like they had to give up apart of themselves in order to make the other happy.

"Can you?" Bella looked hopefully at her father.

"You guys did have love. I won't lie and say you did not have that. I think you were just too immature to handle these new feelings. I think you both hoped it would just sort of work itself out. That your relationship would run smoothly like your friendship had. Unfortunately it didn't. Instead of communicating it you both ignored it." Charlie replied as he stroked his mustache considering what the young couple had been like before and after the relationship had begun.

"How did you become so wise about relationships?" Bella asked with a new found respect and curiosity.

"Your mother, explained it to me." Charlie chuckled.

"Uh?" Bella laughed.

"We use to talk about what went wrong with you two. We missed you and we hoped that we would be able to talk you into coming home and fixing it with Jake before you messed up and lost him forever." Charlie revealed as he slid his hands into his back pocket staring at his daughter with sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I know now it was wrong to punish you guys by not coming home to visit due to my weakness. My own fears." Bella gulped hard as she apologized to her father.

"I know. We all make mistakes Bella. The question, is can we fix them when there is enough time to fix them. If not then we are forced to live with that regret the rest of our lives." Charlie replied. He knew, he had made plenty of them, some he was able to correct and some he had not. He did not want his daughter to endure those that were not repairable.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you for coming over here and helping me with the furniture and for just…well..for knowing that I am human." Bella stood up, taking swift steps she threw her arms around her father's neck. Hugging him tightly she was filled with a feeling that no matter how this trial period with Jake ended, her dad would respect her for at least trying to make it work. She had not lost his respect, nor his love.

"Of course you are, your, your mother's daughter." He joked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Dad!" Bella laughed into his chest knowing his mother would have hit him if she had heard him.

"I'm serious, you're a wonderful girl, you will make more mistakes in the future, just learn from them and don't be a fool and repeat them." Charlie advised her as he pulled her away from him staring into her eyes.

"I promise to try and do my best." Bella nodded her head in agreement smiling up at the one man she knew would always truly love her the way she deserved.

Jake was heading out of the office when his cell phone began to buzz. Opening it up he saw Bella's name across the screen. His heart began to thump furiously against his chest with happiness.

"Hello." He gulped trying to keep the excitement he was feeling from spilling into his voice. He did not want her to know just how much she affected him. Not yet. Not until he knew those feelings were shared by her.

"Can you do me a favor?" Bella asked with a nervousness that made Jake's happiness waver.

"Sure." Jake stood still as he listen closely to her.

"Can you pick up some wine on your way home. I made some lasagna and thought how good wine would taste with it." Bella answered.

"Sure, sure. What kind?" He wasn't sure of her taste in drinks anymore. She had already surprised him with the fact she drank at all.

"Anything will do. I'm sure you have great taste." Bella bit on tip of her tongue trying to hold back her fears.

"Okay. Be there soon." Jake hung up and raced to the liquor store. He wasn't sure about his taste in wine but he knew the salesman would have a pretty good idea what women liked the most and that was what he intended to get her and rush home. Something warned him that she was up to something, something that went further than homemade Lasagna and wine.

Bella toured the house one more time to make sure everything was in it's perfect spot for Jake's tour. She had changed out his bedroom suit as well. She knew he would be upset that she had spent so much of her own money, but she had no real plans of doing much more with it anyways. Her apartment was already furnished and besides a few trips she hoped to make the rest of her money went toward bills.

Bella glanced at the dark turquoise and brown bed covering she had bought for his new king size bed. It was a little feminine but she could not resist it. It was almost like the one she had wanted to purchase a few months ago but Mason had talked her into sticking with the grey and pink one he liked better.

She heard the sound of a truck door closing as she rubbed her hands her nervously together. She raced out onto the front porch. She wanted him to have his eyes closed when he entered the house.

Jake was walking toward her with a bottle of wine in his hand and a smile that said he was suspicious of her weird behavior. She cracked up laughing at him.

"What's so funny? What are you up too Bella Black?" Jake scolded her playfully as he stood in front of her, leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bella felt like she had been knocked over by a tidal wave. The mere simple kiss on the cheek had stirred something almost primal in her. She wanted to suddenly throw him down on the front porch and ride him long and hard until they were both satisfied. Blinking her eyes, licking her lips she reminded herself that sex would only complicate things. Right now they were focusing on their friendship. Sex had changed that wonderful friendship that they once treasured. Would it not do it again? Would it destroy everything between them again?

"Nothing, just cooked dinner and cleaned up the house." Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically. Butterflies were swarming in the pit of her stomach as she prepared herself for his reaction.

"I'm starving." Jake replied as he glanced at the closed front door and back at her face. He watched as she struggled with something but was hiding it well from him.

"Come on, but first you have to close your eyes." Bella warned him as she block the door from him entering.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. He watched as she continue to look nervous.

"Close your eyes." Bella pleaded.

"I swear Bella. I am now scared as you look." Jake replied with a sexy smile that made Bella's knees weak.

"I'm not scared, not really." Bella was not fooling anyone with her false bravado.

"Then why do I have to close my eyes?" Jake asked.

"Just do it, for ME." Bella use the only other weapon she could think of and that was his feelings he had for her.

"Fine." Jake finally agreed to her request as he closed his eyes.

Bella took the crook of his arm and lead him inside of his own house.

A few seconds later when Bella could finally allow herself to say the words to have him open his eyes she suck in a deep breathe as she stared at his face. Hoping like hell that if he did get mad at her, he might not throw such a fit that would force her to want to leave entirely.

"Okay, open them up." Bella said as she took a step back, grabbing the bottle of wine from his hand.

Jake stood there scanning the room he was in awe with wide open eyes. He was wondering what the hell she had been up too all day that she had not called nor text him once. Now he saw what she had done with her secretive time, his heart shook against his chest, he had lost his ability to breathe. It was like the air had frozen in his in lungs as he took in all the changes she had made.

On one side of his brain, he wanted to roar angrily at her. After all she had not discussed it with him before hand, secondly how in the hell had she come up with the money for this adventure?

On the other side of his brain, he heard himself thinking how wonderful it look. Everything was in a perfect location. The worked he had done on the wooded floors really shined with the new furniture on top of it.

When he looked at her semi frightened face he had to ask himself one question, what was her motive? Why would she go and change everything in the house? Did the other stuff not meet her standard of living? Was it beneath her now? Then he suck his breathe as the air began to flow easily through his lungs once again. He knew that he was overreacting. Bella was never a materialistic girl.

Her surprise, was no doubt a surprise to show him how much she cared about him. She wanted to show him that she did appreciate him. Even if she did not know she had only imprinted herself further into his heart and now on the interior of his house. IF this trial period did not work out in his favor he would be stuck with the beauty of her design to forever look upon.

Knowing she was awaiting some form of response from him, he finally blinked letting her know that he was no longer deep in thought. Relaxing the muscles in his face that had tensed up seriously while he studied the room and pondered her strange behavior, he found himself smiling at her.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jake answered as he stood looking into her eyes.

He watched as she let out a long deep breathe of relief. He knew she was prepared for him to throw a temporary moment of anger at her. Instead he did the opposite.

"Do you really think so?" Bella ask with a doubtful look.

"I won't lie and say I am pleased you did all of this without discussing it with me first but I have to say you did a great job. It looks great. It no longer looks like the home I was raised in." Jake admitted as he grip her shoulders in his hands.

"Is that what you were trying to do? Hold onto your childhood memories?" Bella felt horrible. Why had she not considered that before? Of course she had thought it had been all about her, their short moment of a marriage before she had ran away.

"A little bit. There were other memories as well attached to some of the stuff." Jake shrugged casually.

"I did not throw any of it away. If you want to replace it I will understand." Bella began to speak rapidly.

"I would not change a thing." Jake shook his head as he leaned down placing a soft kiss against her mouth.

Bella felt her body slacken underneath his hands. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep in and dance with hers. Her heart was racing, her body trembled. Her whole body was longing for his touch.

Bella felt her heart aching for more, so much more. She was so relieved that he had not shown any signs of anger toward her gift to him nor did he question her motives like her father had earlier.

"Thank you." Jake whispered against her lips as he released her shoulders taking a step back.

"Well, if you like this I hope you like the rest of it." Bella licked her swollen lips as she watched him eagerly. Hoping she had not gone too far with her eagerness to show him how much she cared about him. She wanted him to enjoy his home. It was already beautifully built by his hands, now she had just simply fix it up to show off the craftsman in him.

"More?" Jake gulped hard trying to refrain his fear from showing in his eyes.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head grabbing his hand she led him to his room where she opened the door smiling nervously at him as he scanned his personal space.

The first thing he noticed was the large bed in the center of the room. His earlier bed had been used for nearly twenty years before he had inherited it. It was much smaller than this one. He then noticed that the furniture in the room unlike the previous stuff all matched. He even saw a few pictures had been hung on the previously barren walls. It looked cozy. It looked elegant. It looked like a room that a couple in love shared.

"Damn." Jake whistled softly.

"If you don't like it, like I said before we can replace it all." Bella began to chew on the corner of her lip.

"NO. I like it. I like it a lot. I just hope you enjoy that bed as much as I plan too." Jake's eyes smoldered with desire as he turn her around to face him.

Before Bella could understand the meaning behind his words he gripped her face between his large warm hands, placing a passionate kiss on her mouth. Bella moaned as his hand grip her neck forcing her to come so close to him that she was pressed so tightly against him, that she could feel every muscle, his hardness in his snug jeans was pressed up against her.

Bella traced her hands up his chest, landing around his neck as she gave into the passion that he was creating between their bodies. She wanted to explore him further. She wanted to allow him to take her on that new bed. She wanted him to show her just how great their bodies were locked around each other. Unfortunately she heard the loud ringing sound of the oven timer warning her that dinner was ready and would soon burn if she did not tend to it.

Pressing her hands on his chest, she began to push against him.

Jake growled as he released her mouth staring deep into her eyes. He saw clearly the passion in her soft eyes.

"Dinner. Must. Get. It. Out." Bella spoke each word breathless.

Jake's lips curled up into a devious smile as he released her again.

"Hurry. I want you….to fix me dinner." Jake cocked an eye brow as he watch her cheeks turn a soft shade of red as she began to walk away from him. He noticed she was shaking a bit as she made her way down the hallway. He knew that he could still make her physically drawn to him. Staring at the bed, he knew before long he was going to christen it with Bella underneath him, over him, on the side of him, any way that was humanly possible to bury his hard cock deep into her.

Bella took the lasagna out, placing it gently on the counter top. Then she began to prepare a salad to go along with the Italian meal. She was deep in thought as she cut up the vegetables that she had not heard Jake enter the room with the forgotten wine bottle in his hand.

She jumped, knicking her finger with the tip of the paring knife.

"Shit." Bella cried out as she rush over to the sink , turning the knob so the cold water could dilute the blood and cool the stinging sensation that it caused.

"Did you cut yourself?" Jake ask as he reached up over the fridge pulling out a safety kit. It was the same box his mother used when she cooked and had accidents. Pulling out a antibiotic and a band aid he made his way toward her.

"Here let me fix you." Jake ordered as he pulled her hand away from the cool water. Taking a towel out of the drawer he dried the damp finger. Gently he placed a small dab of ointment on it, then just as softly he put a band aid over it.

Lifting it up to his mouth he kissed it.

"Does it still hurt?" He ask his voice rich with seduction.

Bella stood there looking as if she was about to faint.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake ask as he began to grow concern with her lack of response, the way her skin seem to grow paler than normal.

"I just hate the sight of blood." She mumbled as she gulped hard.

"Oh. Well it is gone." Jake frowned at her trying to recall when she was so weak stomach over the sight of blood.

"Thank you Jake." Bella replied as she began to pull her hand free from his gentle grip.

"It's what I do Bella. Fix you." Jake joked remembering all the times in the past he use to help her with her injuries due to her horrid clumsiness.

"I know." Bella chuckled bitterly.

"I will fix the wine while you finish that tasty salad." Jake glanced over at the counter where she had begun the salad.

Bella walked away silently. She could hear him uncorking the wine. The thumping of her heart was so loud she could hear it in her ears.

Bella finished up with the salad taking it to the table. Then grabbed the lasagna also putting it on the table while Jake pulled out the plates and silverware for the meal.

They sat across from one another, smiling at one another.

"This looks and smells wonderful Bella." Jake complimented her hard work in the kitchen.

"Thank you. I wanted to make you something delicious to eat." Bella replied as she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh there are many things you make that are delicious to eat." Jake answered with a crooked smile that made Bella feel the heat growing between her legs as his eyes shined so brightly and so damn wickedly at her.

"I was thinking of making some small changes in the kitchen, if you do not mind. I was hoping you could make some more shelves as well." Bella quickly changed the subject to something safer. She suspected that Jake Black was not going to simply lay next to her tonight and despite how large the bed was he was going to be right up against her.

What really scared her more than anything was the fact that she found herself hoping like hell that he made a move on her tonight. Because she was simply growing restless with the sexual tension growing between them. She knew it was a big risk to sleep with him so soon into the trial period and the fear of his bonding with her before she was sure where her heart lied with him might only inflict more pain on him if she did indeed decide to abandon him again. Was it worth the risk of possibly hurting him in the long run by giving into her desire for him and his desire for her? She thought about her father and how he had once told her that the worse regrets in life were the ones that you wondered "what if".

She decided if Jake made a move tonight in the bed, she was not going to stop him. She was going to allow it and savor the hell out of it.


	17. King Size Loving

Broken Sunset Chapter 17:

"You know this bed is far too large for just the two of us?" Jake commented as he crawled into the bed next to Bella.

"Well, I am not agreeing to anyone else joining us." Bella chuckled as she coated her hands with her favorite lotion.

Jake laughed loudly.

"I concur Mrs. Black. I would not dare let anyone else share this bed with you." Jake replied with a cocky smile.

Bella giggled as he scooted toward the center of the bed.

"You know you could get closer so I could keep you warm." Jake offered as he patted the bed.

Bella licked her lips as she felt the tremors in her stomach began to act up. He sat before her with no shirt on, just his black boxers. Bella knew she had seen him like this a million times in the past, even before they were lovers but for some strange reason tonight felt differently. Why did she feel the need to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him, again and again? Was it the joy of how well he took the changes in his house that affected her heart and her hormones? Was it the way he had kissed her in the kitchen earlier? Was it the way he had spoken about his work while they ate and the way his eyes lit up as he explained how good things were going for him? Was it due to the way his eyes seem to light up when she was near him?

She decided to stop questioning and go with the flow like she promised herself. Scooting next to him, she smiled sheepishly as he placed his arm easily around her shoulders.

"See, much warmer." Jake said as he leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Yes, much warmer." Bella agreed. Her entire body was already feeling the heat from his body soaking into her pores.

"I have to say you did one hell of a job with this room." Jake answered honestly and with pride in his voice that made Bella's own heart swell with pride as well.

"Thank you." Bella smiled up at him. Jake ran his fingers over the side of her face as he look into her face adoring her.

"I just hoped I was able to show off your craftsmanship with the beautiful wooden floors. So, are you going to be okay with me fixing up the kitchen?" Bella asked as she swallowed hard while he continued to hold her chin with the tip of his fingers as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I have no problem with that. After all the kitchen is YOUR domain." He smiled affectionately at her as he leaned in pressing his lips gently against hers.

When he pulled away, Bella opened her eyes to stare back into his. She saw the want in them. She saw the raw need. She was pretty sure her eyes held the same desires that she saw in his.

This was the moment that could define their new relationship. Would it hinder it, help it, or worse would they discover that they were no longer the lovers they once had been in their younger days.

"I want to taste you Bella. I want to run my hands up and down your body. I want to feel you shiver underneath my tongue. I want to make you feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Will you let me? Are you ready for that step?" Jake's eyes pleaded with her to say yes. Yet he was preparing himself for her rejection. He knew it was too early to push her into a more intimate sexual stage. He hated how this desire that only grew with every second that he was near her consumed him. He felt like he was a starving man sitting at a buffet table being told he could not eat yet.

"Mmm….well…I want too but I am scared." Bella admitted as she cast her eyes toward his chest as a surge of fear hit her so hard she feared she was going to stop breathing any second.

"Scared?" Jake ask gently as he lifted her chin up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"We changed last time we had sex. Both of us. I got so caught up in "us" that I felt as if I was losing myself in you, in us. You stopped thinking of me as a friend but only as a lover. You no longer seem to look at me as more than a trophy on your arm." Bella exhaled deeply as she revealed her deepest fears to him. She knew this might lead into a fight rather than the heated lovemaking she had been hoping for all night during dinner.

"Did I make you feel that way? I would never have intentionally wanted you to feel like a trophy Bella. I adored you. Yes, I did start ignoring you. I guess, I did sometimes see you as the nagging girlfriend versus the friend who I once listened so closely too." Jake felt the guilt hit him. Bella had some valid points. Now, looking back he could recall times when she would want to talk to him about stuff but he did not want to deal with it, the little time they had together he wanted to spend it making out with her rather than talking. So, yeah, he could see where he had become a expert at being a jerk of a boyfriend.

"You did make me feel that way. I knew deep down you were not intentionally trying to be such a jerk but it did not sway the feelings I had. I mean, it was what it was. You wanted me around when you were horny or in need of someone to show off but you did not seem to want to listen to me. You pushed me away. I grew resentful when you wanted to kiss me or touch me. I felt like it was my only purpose in our relationship, to give you a warm body to jack off in rather than your hand." Bella replied softly but quickly.

She had to tell him the truth. She had to finally spill out everything. The way he had hurt her, the way he had disappointed her, the way he had made her slowly but surely feel the need to alienate him from her heart.

"Damn, I am so so sorry Bella. I was a hormonal teenage boy. I had so much lust pumping in my veins, I won't lie. I did care about you. Hell, I loved you more than my right hand." Jake chuckled sadly as he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes as he saw the image of him that she had created in his mind. He had made her feel so lousy, so worthless. No wonder, she had felt the need to run away from him. He did not want to be around the guy she described.

"I did not see that back then. I wanted too, I tried but all I could see when I thought of you was how selfish you were. How self centered you even became. You were so damn comfortable being the big guy in a small town that I knew without a shadow of a doubt you would never consider leaving town with me. Why would you? You had it made here? Me, not so much." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she stared deep into his eyes.

She saw the pain that flickered in his dark eyes. She knew he was finally seeing what she felt when she left four years ago. It sucked when people pointed out your flaws. Especially the kind you never saw before until you look into someone else's eyes. She knew she had not been Ms. Perfect Pants either. She was preparing herself to listen to the worse of her own personality back then. Although with time, maturity and pain they had both grown up so much. She knew now that this Jake who sat on this bed, holding her in his arms, was not the same boy she had ran away from.

Yet, now she had a even bigger and scarier question to consider, could she fall in love with him and forget their bumpy past entirely? What about her feelings for Mason? Before she had returned to Forks she saw herself falling in love with him? Being here, sitting next to Jake wanting to feel him all over her body, was that a sign that the love she had for Mason had not been as real as she had hoped?

She hated when she allowed herself to think and rethink over problems. She knew she needed to live a little, let go, just let it happen and deal with whatever came her way later. It was just so hard to do for her. She needed to feel in control of her life, her body, and her destiny.

"Do you still see me that way?" Jake asked with such a serious face that Bella felt butterflies dancing about in the pit of her stomach. She knew he was waiting to hear her answer and what she said next would determine just how far they went tonight. She suspected Jake was not going to make a move if he feared she had even one doubt about his feelings for her.

"No, I do not. I see a man who works hard, has tons of friends, great taste in women, and really knows his stuff when it comes to wood." Bella smiled as a single tear slid down his face. She heard the long breathe of air leave his lungs as he smiled with relief.

"Bella, I really want you but I don't want you to feel like that THIS is all I want from you." Jake stroked her arm, slowly and gently.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the gentle touch of his hand on her flesh.

"I know. I want you too." Bella admitted as she gulped hard watching his eyes grow darker as the passion began to ignite in the both of them.

"Do you, do you still want me Bella? Just like you I am scared as well." Jake found himself saying despite the screams in his head, telling him to shut up and screw her until she could no longer walk straight. This was his chance to prove to her just how much of a man he had become. Then he found himself listening to his own voice in his head, laughing inwardly and bitterly at himself. He knew this was about much more than proving his lovemaking skills with her, it was about showing her that he was worthy of her. That he could fit in the world she had created for herself.

"I am sure but what are you scared about?" Bella ask curious to know his thoughts and fears.

"I'm scared that I am going to open myself up to you, let you back in to my heart, my world, and then you are going to find it lacking again. You might feel the need to leave. I know that I promised to set you free in thirty days if you choose but it's going to kill me Bella." Jake replied in a hoarse voice.

"What would you have me to say to that? Would you like me to pretend that Mason and Rosalie don't exist. That we both could be hurting someone else that love us? I won't lie to you Jake, I won't pretend that what we are doing makes any sense at all. Cause I can't. It's not my nature to lie to you." Bella snorted furiously as she fought back the tears that had begun to build up in the ridges of her eyes.

"Then what can you tell me, Bella? What is this we are doing right now? What are these feelings that we are BOTH experiencing?" Jake cried out as he gripped her upper arms staring into her eyes with strong emotions clearly across his face.

"We can't change anything that happen, Jake. I'm sorry I can't give you promises that I can't keep. I just know that at this moment, I want you. I feel a connection with you. Is it just curiosity? Is it just infatuation of a woman remembering her teenage days? Who knows?" Bella cried out as his fingers dug into her skin. She feared he might actually be bruising her pale delicate skin as he held her arms.

"Then I guess we should go further, to test the waters. To know the truth we have to sometimes do the very thing that scares us the most. Are you okay with that?" Jake asked as he loosen his grip on her.

"Yes, I am." Bella nodded her head.

"Or would you rather run away?" He ask.

Her lips flattened and she shook her head, her eyes glittering darkly.

"You think I wanted to leave you? Do you think it was so easy for me to rip my heart out. You were my heart Jake. You were so much apart of me that I did fear I had died after I left you." Bella said but not as a question but as an accusation.

"Would it matter if I did?" Jake tossed back at her.

"Never mind don't answer that." Jake regretted the words as he watch the pain slip across her face.

"Leaving you was the last damn thing I had EVER wanted to do but I had to do it." Bella moaned as her heart ached, the tears spilled out of her eyes, down her face onto her chest.

He stared at her speechless, lost in the glimmer of her eyes, the pain and agony that he saw there made his heart literally hurt.

In the next moment, he bent his head down and kissed her, their mouths fusing together in a long breathless joining.

Bella felt her body instantly began to tingle, the sparks began to fly off of the both of them. She never wanted this kiss to stop.

Jake knew in that moment, he would never be able to let her walk away again. He would fight anything, everything, hell even God if he had too, to keep her by his side.

"Ahhh…Christ Bella, I need you. I have needed to be with you for so long now." He moaned against her lips as his teeth nibble on her lower lip.

Bella felt the warmth of his skin against hers, his broad shoulders, and thick arms with his muscular chest and ridged abdomen that seem to call to her, to touch him, to taste him.

Her palm came to rest on his bare chest, she could feel his heart beating rapidly against it.

His breathe was coming fast, heavy, hot with need.

"Me too." Bella said incapable of thinking of any other words to say.

Bella lifted her arms as he began to pull the hem of her night shirt, pulling it over her head. Her breasts were exposed to his eyes, to his hands, and to his sweet warm mouth. Bella drop her head back as he began to feast on them, one at a time, back and forth until she feared she would pass out from the pure bliss of it all.

How long had it been since he had done this to her? She couldn't remember and seriously did not care. All she could think about was how right it felt, how damn perfect his hands fit over and around her breasts. When his tongue flickered against the hard nipples she would grip her fingers in his hair, pulling hard on it. She felt his mouth sucking in each nipple, nibbling, biting on it until it hurt so much that it felt truly wonderful. The pain mixed with the pleasure was just the right combination to make her feel the wet heat between her legs grow and grow until she felt her stomach clench and her body spasm as she hit her first orgasm.

Jake, gently push her on her back, as he grab her thin cotton pajama bottoms, yanking them down her legs and sitting it down on the floor next to the bed. When he turn back to look at her, he sat there just staring, admiring her naked body. His eyes wanted to retain all of it. To keep this memory etched in his mind. If their journey together came to an end in a few weeks, he hoped he would forever remember this night, and this body for as long as he lived.

"So damn beautiful." He whispered as his eyes glanced up and down her body before he finally lock his eyes with hers.

"Please, Jake." Bella pleaded as she felt her cheeks flush from excitement and a bit of nervousness as well.

Jake nudged her legs apart as he slid in between them. His head dipping directly toward her wet core. Bella gasped loudly as his tongue darted out, touching and nibbling against her clit. She had no time to consider what he was about to do, he just did it and it felt so damn wonderful. Bella felt her legs fall to the sides as his tongue began to slurp and lick feverishly against her nub. His finger slid in and out of her soaking opening. She felt an intense orgasm take over her body with the two tasks he was performing like a pro on her lower half of her body.

"Ohhh….goooooddddd….yess…yess..yes.sssss…" Bella's hips buck as she felt the tingling sensation building and building as it began to explode like a volcanoes as the heat erupted and the juices poured out of her and down the side of her thigh. Jake's mouth released her nub as he took his attention down further licking her juices. Bella felt her hips come straight off the comfortable mattress as her climax only triple from the sensitivity he knew damn well was already in place from his earlier success.

"Your killing me Jaaakkkkee…" Bella cried out as she pulled at his head, trying to bringing him up toward her upper half. She needed him to bury himself deep and hard into her.

"Not hardly honey." Jake replied with a husky tone as he kick off his boxers, kicking them off the bed as he turn toward her, kissing her body until he landed at her neck. Then with the palm of his hands pressing on the mattress, one on each side of her he stared into her eyes as he pressed himself closer to her.

She sucked in her breath as she felt the broad head of his cock nudged her inner thighs. Bella once again felt her legs falling to the side with ease. There was no hesitation when it came to her body. It wanted Jake rather she knew if she was in love with him or not it still wanted the man.

With a slow push of his hips he was sliding inside her slick velvety walls, burying himself in a long, gloriously deep thrust. Bella cried out as she arched up to take all of him within her. She wanted him to fill her. It had been so long since she had felt this full, this complete when laying underneath a man.

Mason was a wonderful lover, but Jake was proving to her that it did not only matter about the skills but the heart also that made the lovemaking feel so damn wonderful. He stretched her tight, reaching her core.

"Ohhh…yesss…Oh my…" she panted as they began to find the familiar rhythm between their bodies. It was not lost on either of them how they fit so well, as if though they had never spent any time apart from one another.

He was such a ferocious lover, she knew this already but was reveling in the animalistic intensity of it all.

Every stroke just made her shatter a little more. Every low moan and growl sent a shiver coursing through their veins.

He just knew how to move with her, just the right tempo to make her body feel each nerve ending tingle, sparks igniting, her entire core spasming around the full length of his cock.

It felt like little lighting bolts were flowing in her veins, up and down her spine as she began to reach a higher climax than she could ever remember having in her entire sexual history.

"Jakke…oh God Jake…YES! YES! Oh my God, your there baby, so there." Bella shouted loudly as she dug her fingers into his shoulders as he steered her into another mind blowing climax.

Bella felt his body shake, trembling and then went abruptly still as the air around them as he found his released.

The room was so quiet, except the sounds of their heavy breathing, the rapid heart beats that pounded against their chests.

Jake laid half over her body as he struggled to catch his breath. It had been one of the best moments of his life. He had not only had sex with Bella, which was a dream come true after all these years, but he also knew that she had felt the earth trembled beneath them. There was no way she could deny the chemistry between them. The way their bodies still remembered how great they were together.

He had been with other women since her departure and he had even had some great sexual moments but none of them had made him feel so high, so exhilarated and so damn thrilled all together. When he found his released he feared he would never stop cumming into her warm inviting core. She was everything he had remembered and more. The sounds of her moans, her voice as she cried out in pleasure had just sent him over the edge as he thrusted in and out of her tightness.

"Are you okay?" Jake whispered as he nibbled on her ear playfully while Bella stroked his backside with the tips of her fingers.

"More than okay." Bella replied with a deep throaty laughter.

"I'm glad I pleased you." Jake smiled proudly into the side of her neck.

"You more than please me, Jake." Bella smiled as well as she stared up at the ceiling of their room, wondering if it was ever possible to be so in love with another person's body but be so unsure about being in love with the individual themselves.

"Good, because I expect you do to the work next time." Jake teased as Bella's calming fingers lifted up off his back, then found down as they slap his back with a giggle behind it.

"I think I can manage it." Bella replied as he ran his hands up and down her flat stomach, loving the feel of her silky skin against his long callous hands.

"YOU better do better than manage." He continued to flirt as she push him on his back, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she lick her lips in an enticing way, he felt his flaccid cock already starting to rise.

"Oh trust me, I won't let you down." Bella promised as she pressed her lips against his, brushing her swollen breasts against his chest.

Jake ran his fingers through her bed hair, long brunette curls as he said a silent prayer to the Lord for giving him this time with her, even if it did not last for as long as he was hoping for.

"Mmm…you taste so damn good." Jake moaned as he nip at her lips.

"I know." Bella smiled proudly as she began to place tender feather like kisses all over his chest, slowly making her way lower until she found his cock, already at full peak before her lips ever wrap around it.

"Mmmm…I guess I am better than I thought." She smirked as she lifted her head up to look at him with a victorious grin on her face.

Jake did not dare deny her the victory. He was on cloud nine seeing where her mouth was heading and he knew that she was going to do much more than her adequate best on him.

Jake felt his whole body arch up as she stroke him with her mouth and hands and he felt his eyes close tight shut as he watch the firework show behind his close eye lids until he could see nothing, think nothing, or hell even say anything as his whole body shivered and twice in one night he began to explode into another crevice of her body that was just as warm and slick as the first one.

"So, do you think you can go for a third round with me?" Bella challenged as she winked at him, while wiping her mouth clean from any overage that had found it's away out of her sweet mouth.

"I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." He threw the challenge back at her.

They both began to laugh like two teenagers as they rolled to the center of the bed, touching, and holding onto one another finding blissful ecstasy in the one place they had both longed to know again, for so, so long.


	18. All Aboard The Love Boat

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these stories.

Beta: MIST

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**I**____**apologise**____**ahead**____**of**____**time**____**if**____**my**____**stories**____**have**____**any**____**grammtical**____**errors**____**and**____**if**____**it**____**bothers**____**you**__**, **__**it**____**won**__**'**__**t**____**hurt**____**my**____**feelings**____**if**____**you**____**wish**____**to**____**not**____**read**____**my**____**stories**____**further**__**. **__**I**____**am**____**a**____**little**____**irk**____**when**____**people**____**mention**____**I**____**did**____**not**____**use**____**verb**____**usage**____**correctly**____**even**____**after**____**I**____**have**____**a**____**wonderful**____**Beta**____**helping**____**me**__**. **__**I**____**know**____**some**____**writers**____**have**____**several**____**people**____**helping**____**them**____**on**____**their**____**stories**____**and**____**they**____**prefer**____**to**____**wait**____**a**____**month**____**to**____**post**____**each**____**chapter**__**, **__**I**____**am**____**not**____**one**____**of**____**those**____**people**__**. **__**Also**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s**____**hard**____**to**____**find**____**help**____**when**____**you**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**know**____**as**____**many**____**people**____**as**____**the**____**other**____**writers**____**do**__**. **__**So**__**, **__**in**____**saying**____**that**__**, **__**I**____**do**____**this**____**for**____**fun**__**. **__**It**__**'**__**s**____**a**____**hobby**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s**____**a**____**craft**____**that**____**I**____**am**____**in**____**the**____**process**____**of**____**working**____**on**__**, **__**and**____**I**____**do**____**not**____**recieve**____**PAYMENT**____**for**____**any**____**of**____**this**__**. **__**Sorry**____**I**____**am**____**only**____**human**__**. **__**xoxo**____**August**_

Chapter 18: Broken Sunsets

Bella inhaled deeply as she stare at herself in the mirror. She had begun to put her make up on for their evening out when her phone had began to rang. She had pick it up and without looking who was calling answer it. **Big****mistake****.**

"Bella." Masons voice answered.

Bella felt her knees wobble, her heart skip a beat, and worse her whole body tense up. She wasn't sure what scared her the most, the fact that he had call after all this time or that Jake would not believe she had answered the phone accidentally.

They had come so far in the past three weeks. After their first night of love making, they could not keep their hands off one another. Any place, any room, on any object imaginable they had gone at like crazy animals. She had found herself enjoying his company as well. One day they spent it just sitting in a small boat fishing. Just the two of them with a couple of sandwiches, sodas and their iPod in their ears as they enjoyed the rare moment of sunshine that had kept them warm when they were not cuddling together, coasting on the lake as if they had no cares in the world.

Then there were the few nights they had spent it with friends out drinking, playing pool or over at Alice's house watching movies and playing board games until late hours in the night. If they found themselves disagreeing on anything they would stop, take a deep breathe and speak rationally to one another. It was such a different approach for the both of them but one that seem to work in their favor. They never went to bed angry. They also never went to bed with clothing on either.

One of the disagreements had occurred when Rose made a point of joining their friends at the bar. She had wore a outfit that was not so much provocative but it showed all her curves and not one guy was immune to her beautiful looks and killer body. When she ask Jake to join her in a pool game Bella gave Jake a look that warn him if he dare she would kick him or hit him, she watch as he stood up and followed Rose to the pool table.

The others had tried to soothe her fears by telling her repeatedly that Jake was just trying to be a good friend. He cared for Rose's son but his heart was only for her. They started in telling her they had never seen him as happy with Rose as they have with her. She grew more angrier the more they tried to convince her there was nothing to be concerned about.

She gave them a few minutes to play their game before she had grabbed Paul's hand and took him to the dance floor. She had made sure to throw back a couple of shots of tequila beforehand. When they had reached the dance floor she was juiced up enough to dance seductively against his body. Paul's smiles let her know he was enjoying it as much as she was. She also knew he was aware of why she was doing it so there was no fear of being a tease with Paul's feelings.

"You rock Bella." Paul whispered as she slid her backside against his chest and pelvic area.

He grabbed her hips as he pulled her up closer to him. Bella did not protest. She knew he was just playing along.

It did not take more than a few minutes of dancing with Paul before Jake had abruptly ended his game with Rose and was taking Paul's place on the dance floor with her. She continued to dance the same. She wanted Rose to know that Jake was her man now. She knew Jake and Rose shared a short past together but their past went far further back not to mention they were married.

"I love you." Jake whisper in her ear before he nibble on it, sending every nerve in her body into a frenzy.

"I love you too." Bella admitted as she slid around to face him, pressing her lips against his she had began to kiss him with all the love that had grown back in her heart for him. She knew she had lost this challenge. She was totally and utterly in love with Jake Black. Always had been. It had never left her heart, not even after all these years. She had just tucked it back, far back in her heart hoping it would go away but it was right here in her face now. She was not about to ignore it any longer. It was not worth the fight, when she knew the joys she would receive once she just allowed herself to give in to it all. To her Jake.

Jake had literally lifted her up into his arms and waved at the guys as he strolled out of the bar holding her in his arms. They had not made it even half down the road before he pulled the truck over. Bella yanked her pants off leaving her blouse on as she straddled Jake in the truck. He had manage to put the seat back enough that she would not hit the steering wheel with her ass.

Twenty minutes later, several orgasms later, Bella had finished what she had started at the bar. They were both feeling the pivotal moment that had occurred earlier when they both admitted that they were in love with one another. They knew it was time to start making some decisions about their future. Would Bella go back to finish her book deal then come home? Did Jake want to come with her? Could she just remain here and hopefully her publisher could work with her from Forks?

"Hello." Bella managed to reply with a shaky voice.

She felt horrible. She had forgotten all about Mason. That was such a selfish thing for her to do. The man had bare his soul to her. He had told her more than once he loved her and she had return those feelings. She had ask so much of him by staying here in Forks and now she was going to have to break his heart. She was going to have to say good-bye to him. She would miss him. He was such an incredible guy. Sweet, smart, compassionate and amazingly hot. Yet she had all of those qualities and more with her man, Jake.

Still, Mason had never done one thing to harm her. He had never force her to endure anything more than she could handle. She knew this would be hard on him. She just hoped she manage to do this break up with grace and style. She did not want him to think back of her someday with bitterness but with sweet loving memories like she would of him.

"I have missed you. I needed to hear your voice. I needed to know you were okay." Mason began to explain as his voice shook as well.

"I'm fine. I'm happy." Bella bit on the corner of her lip as she considered how to tell him the truth. Then she found herself needing to see him in person. This break up had to be done in person. She owed him better than a phone call break up. After all, if she had learned anything from her past mistakes she knew that it was not nice to leave a guy without facing him. She would never do anything so thoughtless as leave a note or break up over the phone. It would also give her more closure to see his face, to know in her heart that once she walk away from him that he would manage with out her and that what she was doing was the right thing for the both of them.

"Are you?" Mason ask uncertain how to take that statement.

"I am. How are you? How are things back home?" Bella hoped by asking about him she would keep him from asking about her return date to their lives.

"They are good. Work has been crazy as usual. Your agent called me wanting to know if you are going to make the dates you guys planned a few months ago." Mason explained.

Bella wanted die, she was not prepared to make important professional decisions. She had forgot all about the dates she had agreed to before she had return to this life in Forks. It was suppose to help her with her sales and she really needed the money. She really needed her book to be successful. Because in away the book was her story of her life before she grew up and renew her love with Jake.

"I will give her a call later." Bella did not want to reveal anything to him. If she mentioned she might not be able to do all the dates until she spoke with Jake he would know that she was staying here with Jake, for good, fever.

"Okay. So how are you folks?" Mason wanted to keep her on the phone as long as possible. The sound of her voice had filled his heart with happiness. A happiness he had not felt since she had been away. His ego was still a bit banged up since she had not called him once since he left her behind. He hoped he was worth the extra time Jake would enforce her to stay as a punishment of speaking with him would cost her. Not one call. Not one text message and not even one email.

"They are good. Real good." Bella felt the awkwardness between them. She knew he was afraid to ask if or when she would return to him.

"When can I see you again?" Mason could no longer battle with the question in his head. He had to know. He had to see her. To feel her in his arms. To smell her hair. To kiss her perfect lips. It was driving him crazy being away from her this long.

"Soon. Let me check my calendar here and I will try to meet up with you." Bella bit the tip of her tongue as she thought about how Jake would react when she told him that she needed to see Mason alone one more time. Would he be able to handle it? Would he trust her enough to be alone with her now ex-boyfriend? Would he accept her decision to see him one more time?

"Okay." Mason answered with happiness clearly in his voice.

"Okay. Bye Mason." Bella hung up before he told her he loved her like their old conversations use to end. She could not bare to lie to him. She did love him in away, but was no longer IN love with him. Funny, she had thought the same about Jake too a few weeks ago. She rubbed her forehead with as a nervousness consumed her stomach. She was starting to doubt everything. Her love for Jake. Her love for Mason. Was it possible that she was really a flighty person when it came to love?

No, she told herself she just felt badly. This was just guilt she felt. Fear of the unknown. Fear of a drastic change in her life. She was sadden at the ending of her relationship with Mason. Because that was what it was. It was a ending. They would no longer be the same people, the same couple they once were. Too much had changed. She had finally found who she wanted to be and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Placing her make up back in the neon green make up bag she made her way downstairs where Jake was waiting for her. They were going into Port Angeles for a night out. A dinner at a cozy restaurant and maybe a movie afterwards. She was not going to ruin their evening out by telling Jake about the call with Mason. She would wait until they return home to reveal everything to him. The call, the book, the travel time she was expected to make and the meeting she needed to have with Mason.

At the restaurant dinner had been superb. The meal had been delicious, the ambiance was romantic and soothing, and then there was slow dancing to boot. She did not want to go to a movie after that. She just wanted to go home and snuggle up next to Jake instead. She wanted to put off telling Jake about her phone call and everything else that follow it.

"I have a surprise for you." Jake stated as he put her hand in the crook of his arm as they walk down the lit up sidewalks.

"Oh really." Bella was excited. She was also a bit nervous. Jake's surprises could be good and bad sometimes.

Jake remained silent as he led them down to the harbor. When they stop in front of a sail boat. Bella look at the boat and then at Jake's face. He seem to be smiling proudly.

"Okay, it's a boat." Bella laugh nervously as Jake continue to look at the boat as if it was his true love.

"Not just any boat Bella. It's my boat." Jake turn his attention to her face. Their eyes lock. Bella gulped hard. There was no damn way he could afford this type of boat. She knew his business with the construction business was doing well and that he also did a little wood carving on the side but this boat was the sort of thing people who had careers with college degrees backing it up. Not a mere entrepreneur type of money.

"How much does something like this cost to rent?" Bella ask. She did not want to hurt his feelings by assuming he did not seriously own it unless by some weird chance he actually did. Which in that case, she was going to start asking some major questions about where the hell he got this sort of money.

"Rent it? I did not rent it! It's MINE. Just like you." Jake smiled proudly at her.

Bella licked her lips, looking at the boat once again before looking back at him.

"That is an expensive boat Jake. I mean really expensive." Bella dropped her hands from his arm as she took a slight step back from him, to take a better view of the large boat.

"I know. I have to admit I won it. I mean, legally won it. Poker game. I kicked some major ass. I have the deed and everything. I can show you if you like." Jake knew Bella was freaking out. She was no doubt trying to figure out if he was pulling her leg or what he had done to obtain this boat.

"Damn Jake! I can't believe it. I mean, wow. " Bella's fears subsided. Throwing her arms around his neck she began to peck his face before letting him go.

"I know right. She's a beauty. Would you like to come aboard?" He step up into the boat extending his hand out to her.

"Permission to aboard your boat captain?" Bella ask with a cheery voice.

"You have permission to aboard OUR boat. May I introduce you to the Black Swan. That is what I had them put on her." Jake pulled out a small wooded board where he had engraved the name on it.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand as she held the small plaque in her hands. It was such a creative name and so sweet. She could not believe he had thought of it. It was a name that said WE own it not I own it. Tears stung her eyes as she turn to look up at him underneath the starry sky.

"You are so wonderful. Do you know that?" Bella sobbed. Jake took the plaque and sat it down, pulling her into his arms.

"Bells, what is wrong?" Jake thought the surprise would be fun and exciting to reveal to her but looking at the tears in her eyes and the sadness in her voice he feared he might have chosen a bad time to reveal the surprise to her.

"Nothing is wrong. Don't you see it. You are amazing Jake. Just simply amazing." Bella held him tighter.

"Well, I can't argue with the truth. Your right I am." Jake chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"How about you let me show you around." Jake took her hand leading her around the boat until they step down into the cabin of the boat. Bella was surprised to see the richness of the decorated interior. Everything shined and sparkled. It was obvious that it had been cleaned up recently as well. She could smell the lemony scent of furniture polish.

"Wow, Jake." Bella was speechless.

"Wait til you see our bedroom." Jake answered eagerly as he open the door that led to the full size bed in the center of the room. Two windows on each side of the room. Bella inhaled a sharp breath as she stared at the warmth of the room. There was a couple of candles already lit and rose petals covered the bed.

"Jake!" Bella gasped. She could not believe how everything screamed romance. Of course she could slap herself, of course it would be, this was Jake's doings. He always had great taste when it came to romance when he set his mind in that direction.

"I love you Bella. I wanted to show you how much." Jake explain as he sat his coat down on a chair in the corner then took a step closer to her, slowly taking her jacket off as well.

"Ummm…well your love is definitely grand." Bella stood there watching him as he took off each article of clothing with gentle ease. With in minutes she stood before him completely naked. Taking her hands toward his shirt, she was about to perform the same task to him but he push her hands away.

"Get on the bed." Jake order her but wore a smile that let her know that he wanted to be in charge tonight. Bella was more than happy to relinquish the control over to him. Crawling up as ordered she laid against the rose petals face up.

Jake took his clothes off. Climbing over her, bracing his arms by the sides of her head, keeping his body above hers, not quite touching her.

"Your mine Bella. You will always be mine." Jake growled as he duck into the side of her neck, licking and nibbling on the silky skin.

Bella gulped hard as the pleasure began to sink into her veins. She knew that Jake was right. She would be his, always his. It was only going to make it ten times harder when she had to tell Mason this. She would never belong to another man. Not the way she did with Jake. She had a good thing with Mason. It had suited her at the time she needed it the most but here, with Jake, she knew her heart would always be his.

His hands grazed her body, worshiping each section with such tenderness that Bella felt as if she was melting against the cool blanket beneath her backside. His lips soon follow where his hands had been. Bella closed her eyes as the pleasure began to rock her body, the way the boat was gently rocking in the port.

"Mine. Mine." He continue to chant as his mouth suck and lavish her core, causing her hips to thrust upward as she began to climax beneath him. Her hands reach behind her to claw into the pillow as he took her far away from here and into a world where stars shined brighter and the sun never stopped shining. Her entire body was inflamed with the heat and the incredible sensations that came when she reached her orgasm.

"Take me. Please take me now." Bella cried out as her nub began to grow so sensitive that each flick of his tongue drove over the edge of sanity.

"I will, baby. I will take you." Jake promised as he kissed the inside of her thighs before sliding up over her , then entering her with a quick thrust that only sent her higher. Her body was in such a frenzy that her hands began to grip and her nails sunk into his skin as he thrust in and out of her body with such force that she feared she would not walk for a week.

"ahhhhh….yeee..eyyeesss..Jesus, sweet Jesus…" Bella's head began to toss back and forth as he growl into her ear, pumping her body with his hardness.

"Cum for me baby, cum so damn hard." Jake order.

Bella did not need to be told to cum, she had been cumming and feared she would not ever stop as long as he was buried inside her. Shoving her hips upward to meet each thrust seem to drive Jake over the edge with her.

"Yesss…that's it…fuck me back. Fuck me Bella." Jake groaned as he twisted his hips in a circular motion, touching her walls with such force that Bella had lost all sense of thought and speech.

Then with a few more hard pumps she found herself nearly out of breath as he shook and trembled until he stopped holding her tightly against him.

Bella wanted to cry. The sex had been better than anytime they had ever been together, which was saying a lot since they had been doing quite a bit of it lately.

"oh, damn Jake." Bella moan into his neck, placing kisses along the side of it.

"Sweet Jesus Bella, you feel so good. I never want to be outside of your body." Jake chuckl as he felt the last bit of his juices slip into her core.

"I know what you mean." Bella giggles. It was true when he was inside of her she never felt more complete, more loved.

"Did you like my surprise?" Jake ask as he stared into her eyes.

"I did more than liked it, I loved it." Bella answer as her eyes shimmered with tears and the love she felt for him shined loudly and proudly at him.

"I love you, I always will, Bells." Jake vowed as he capture her lips with his. His whole body tingled and his heart swelled with joy. He did love her and he would always love her. He would always do his best to show her each day they had together just how much he loved her. He would never, ever let her feel like she was not enough for him or not as important to him.

Mason sat at the dining table set for one while he watch the crowded room filled with couples and families as they dined together. He hated this. He hated being all alone. He use to do it without any thought. That was before Bella had come into his life.

Now, he knew what it felt like to want something more, something better in his life.

He knew she would call him eventually about setting a time up so he could see her but he feared that he had already lost her. She was going to meet him only to disappoint him by revealing she had fallen back in love with her husband, her first love.

He wanted to pound his head against the glass window. How could he had been so stupid, forcing her to go home when she more than once made it clear she never wanted to go back. This was all his fault. His pain. His loneliness. He had been so damn persistent. He thought he was going to show her how he knew her better than she knew herself and after he got the chance to meet her parents he had hoped to go to her father for permission to marry his daughter.

That was now not going to happen. He was losing her, if he had ever really had her at all. Sipping on the cappuccino he considered if he should just walk away from the situation entirely. Let her live her life the way she desired. Or should he once again show her how much she meant to him and how he could give her the kind of love she needed in her life?

So many questions entered his head as he paid for his meal, then began to walk back to his apartment. He was going to have to make a decision and soon. He knew their four weeks were about to end. If he gave her time to make the final decision she would be lost to him. He had to make her see her other options that lied with him. The future she could have with him. Jake might have been a big part of her past but he knew he could be the best damn future for her. She did not belong in a small town with limited goals. She deserved to see the world, to improve her writing, to become the kind of woman she had once told him she had dreamed of being.

Stepping into his apartment he found himself going directly to his closet as he pull out a suitcase to throw a few pieces of clothing in it. Opening his drawer he pulled out the black velvet box that held the ring he had planned to propose to her on the day her book made its way to the stores and on the shelves. He was going to have to do it sooner than he wanted but if he did not do it now he suspected he would never get the opportunity to do it again.


	19. When You Don't Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any money off of these wonderful characters.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Two more to go and we will be finished with this story. Thank you guys for your wonderful support. Could not do this with out you! xoxo

Chapter 19:Broken Sunsets

Mason makes a quick call to his neighbor warning him he would be out to keep a eye on the place as he drives down the familiar roads of Forks. He called ahead to make a reservation at a hotel. He did not want to stay at the bed and breakfast since he now knew Bella's mother was part owner of it. He needed to find the right way to meet up with Bella, without freaking her out entirely.

He also knew that she would be upset for him not waiting as she had ask. He could not wait a second longer. He needed to know where he stood with her. Why did Jake get to be the only guy fighting for her attention, for her love? He had every right to be here as much as Jake. He had every right to consider their past together was just as important as the one she share with Jake.

Sure, they were still legally married but any court would give them a quick divorce without any fuss. He hope he could make Bella see that, so she did not feel obligated to stay any longer than necessary. It was not fair that Jake had bribed her so he could have a second chance at showing her how much he loved her. He should have come after her before now. He should have put his pride aside and found her himself, instead of waiting for her to return.

It was not fair that Bella was a pawn in their game but damn it he had never met anyone who fit him as well as Bella had. She made him laugh, introduce him to a world she created, and of course she made the colors in his world so much brighter. How could he let that go without giving it his all? Did he not deserve to be loved like Jake? Did he not deserve to want more for his life, to want the one girl who completed him?

Of course he did. So as he paid for his room, he told himself that this might piss Bella off but in the end if he was able to get it through her head and through her heart that he was the right man for her.

Bella was so still reeling from the aftermath of their lovemaking when she felt Jake slip out of the bed.

"Jake?" Bella is amazed at how he can actually walk when she still felt like she was spinning and her legs were exhausted.

"Hold on. I think I heard my phone ringing." Jake replies with a heavy breathe.

Bella smiles watching his shadow as he rummages around the cabin of the boat looking for his phone. She spots the little blinking light of the device as he pulls it up to his ear.

"Is everything okay?" Bella yawns as she pulls the sheets up over her body, rolling to the side, bringing her knees up under her.

"I…wait….oh damn." Jake sighs sadly.

"What?" Bella feels a sudden rush of fear hit her as she watches as Jake closes the phone, turns toward her, the low candlelight flickering across his face. The emotion he wore was so frightening that Bella almost fear to ask him what he had heard on his phone.

"What?" Bella sits straight up in bed looking at him with deep concern as he continues to remain a eerily silent.

"That was Rose, Michael and her were in a car wreck. He is going to need surgery." Jake finally speaks but his voice is shaky.

"Oh NO!" Bella covers her mouth with her hands. She can only imagine what Rose is suffering at the moment. Then her eyes widen as she realizes how close Jake was to not only Rose but to her son. Bella knows that he wants to go to Rose's aid. To help her through this horrible time in her life.

"Go Jake. Go to him. Go to Rose. Help them."

She knew in her heart that Jake love her and Rose was no direct threat to their relationship anymore and she also knew that Rose would remain a friend in Jake's heart. She did not want to take away that friendship from him. Especially the bond he had no doubt created with Michael.

"Are you sure?" Jake gulps hard as tears fill his eyes.

"I'm positive. Go. I will call get a cab home." Bella urges him to leave and leave fast.

"Thank you." Jake crawls onto the bed, kissing her with hot urgent passion before crawling back off the bed, rampantly redressing himself.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." Jake vows to her as he stares directly into her eyes before he takes off into the middle of the night.

Bella sits there for a moment wondering if Jake knew just how much she loves him? She hopes that Michael will be fine and that Rose will get her healthy son back. She can not imagine losing a child at this stage in his life. Wiping away a tear that had somehow slip out of the corner of her eye. She begins to get dress. Locating her own phone she makes a quick call to a local cab company. Straightening up the cabin of the boat, she blows out all the candles before heading up to the top, where she sits watching for her cab to arrive.

Alice listen to Jasper on the phone while she was wobbles into the kitchen for her third glass of milk. She could not seem to get her thirst appeased. She was constantly drinking since she woke up at five o'clock this morning. She fear she would end up bursting her kidneys if she did not stop soon.

"Oh, and guess what I swore I saw that boyfriend of Bella's. Mason." Jasper recall suddenly as he spoke to Alice. He was starting to worry that his wife was not going to make it another whole month before her due date to deliver their twins. She had been going to bed early and waking up several times in the night, she complained her back hurt or her legs were cramping. He had also noted how she was keeping the maid on her toes assuring the house was spotless and germ free.

"What?" Alice nearly drop the cool glass of milk as she set it down on the counter.

"Yeah, I know its not him but I swear the guy could have been his twin." Jasper answers.

"This is not good. I mean, Bella did not tell me she was expecting him in town. If she has made plans to leave Jake to go back to Mason I will kick her ass." Alice growls as her babies kick in agreement with her.

"Ouch." Alice rubs her swollen stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks with alarm clearly in his voice.

Alice smiles as she speaks to him.

"I'm fine the babies were just in agreement with me they will kick their Aunt Bella's ass if she leaves Uncle Jake." Alice replies as she takes another sip of the milk.

"Oh. Funny. I told you that Rose and Michael were in an accident last night, right." Jasper was pretty sure he mention it to Alice before she had drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, are they okay?" Alice felt badly for the young single mother who was having to sit in a cold hospital room waiting to learn what fate had in store for her son.

"She is badly hurt but will heal the boy on the other hand is still in a coma. They are not sure if he will wake up." Jasper replies sadly.

"Oh no!" Alice feels her heart break at the thought of the adorable little boy she had seen by his mother's side for the past year now and then she is reminded of how Jake was also close to the boy. She wonder if Jake was at the hospital with Rose or if he remain at the house with Bella? They had made specific rules about letting go of their significant other while they tried to make their marriage work.

"I know. I said a prayer right after I heard the news. You should send some flowers." Jasper suggests.

"I will. I need to call Bella and see how Jake is handling all of this. Love you." Alice hung up the phone and dial Bella right away.

She knew she was being a bit morbidly curious but hell it was not like she had anything else to do with her life at the moment.

Bella pick up after the third ring.

"Hello." Her voice was so soft that Alice thought she might have woke her up.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Alice bit on her lip as she look at the watch on her hand to see that it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Bella did not have a job that demanded she be up at a certain time.

"No, just laying here on the couch wishing the coffee pot could make coffee by its self." Bella mumble with a bitter smile as she push herself up. Running her hand through her messy bed hair.

"It would be a damn treat if it could." Alice agrees. She missed coffee. Her doctor refuse to let her add anymore caffeine to her diet.

"What is up? Are you feeling okay?" Bella rubs her eyes, feeling the dryness and burning hit her as she opens her eyes wider.

"I'm fine. I heard that Rose and Michael are in the hospital. How is Jake holding up?" Alice look at her manicured finger nails hoping Bella and Jake were doing well. She knew in the past three weeks the two of them had been inseparable. They were acting like a normal happy couple. They did activities with their friends, sometimes alone, and most of all she had not had Bella at her house crying over any big fights between them. She saw that as a good sign.

"He is fine, I guess. I have not called him yet." Bella yawns.

"Called him? Where the hell is he?" Alice exclaims with a frighten voice.

"He is at the hospital with Rose and Michael." Bella answers calmly.

"You let him go?" Alice is pleased to hear this but also a bit worried.

"Uh, YEAH! Hello Rose is his friend and he cares a lot about Michael." Bella replies flippantly wondering why Alice is making such a big deal about it.

"I know. I just thought….welll….the rules you both seem so strict about them." Alice explains.

"I know. I do. But this is a special circumstance. I can not imagine what she is going through. She needs someone she can trust and someone as close to Michael as she is helping her." Bella states calmly.

"I agree. Oh before I forget you won't believe what my husband told me this morning." Alice chuckles nervously.

"What?" Bella licks her lips.

"He thought he saw Mason in town." Alice says very slowly waiting to hear Bella's laughter or denial of the possibility of him being in town. Instead she listens to silence on the other line for a few minutes before Bella responses.

"What? Are you serious?" Bella blinks her eyes trying to locate her brain. She begins to recall the conversation they had the day before. She fears he could not wait for her to come to him and so he made his way back to Forks. Shaking her head, biting on the tip of her tongue she tries to remain calm. She knows if she gets upset this will only cause Alice to feel the need to be mad as well. She was trying to keep her friends emotions in check. She did not want her to go into labor any earlier than necessary.

"Bella I am sure it was not him. Why would he show up here now? You have a few days left before your decision day hits." Alice laughs softly at the thought of Bella having a final day in which to choose which bachelor she will spend the rest of her life with.

"I think it is. He call me yesterday." Bella confesses.

"Oh." Alice rolls her eyes wishing she was sitting in front of Bella instead of talking over the phone so she could see what the girl was thinking.

"Why did he call?" Alice knew she was not going to like the answer but it had to be ask.

"He said he just missed me. He wanted to see me. I explain to him that I would try and see him soon. I was going to talk to Jake about it before I did. I wanted Jake to know where we stood before I spoke with Mason. I swear I was going to tell him but then Rose's accident happen and well, I never dreamed Mason would just show up in town." Bella swore under her breathe.

"Damn girl. You better tell Jake he is in town if he is REALLY here, I mean. Jake will feel like you betrayed the deal." Alice warns her.

"Oh come on, I have done nothing but be on my best behavior. Why would he doubt me now?" Bella felt her anger stir up at the thought of Jake having the right to doubt her loyalty to him. It was not like she had been out sleeping with as many guys as she could. She did not have lover living right here among their friends and family.

"I think now that the due date is so close he will be more insecure rather than mistrusting." Alice knew that Bella did not like the thought of Jake accusing her of being unfaithful.

"Fine. I will tell him. But first I need to see if it is Mason before I stir up any unnecessary fires." Bella push herself off the couch with the purpose of making herself some coffee.

"True. Call me later. I want ALL the details." Alice declares before hanging up.

Bella locates the coffee and filters while she prepares a fresh pot of coffee. She considers calling Jake to get a update on the circumstances at the hospital but her guts warns her it can not be good if he had not return home by now. She felt so miserable for Rose. She hope in her heart that her little boy would recover from whatever injuries he was suffering from.

"Jake I do not want that." Rose push her hand up, blocking the donut that Jake had hunted down for her to eat. She knew he was trying to get her to eat and keep her mind off of what was going on but it was not about to happen. She was tired, that was true and God she would kill for her bed right now but she was not leaving this hospital. There was no way she would walk away until she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her son was going to recover and that he would wake up and look into her eyes once again.

"Rose, your going to pass out soon if you do not eat or drink anything." Jake warns her. He knows how weak she gets when she skips meal. She was anemic and often she would find herself passing out if she did not get enough iron or nutrients in her body.

"Fine. Give me a soda." Rose sighs loudly in defeat while her eyes remain glued on her son's body that remain so still.

"Here." Jake thrusts a orange soda can in her shaky hand.

Rose opens the soda and guzzles the drink down just to appease Jake. She can't taste a thing. She wants so badly to get up and shake her son so he might wake up and tell them that he was just sleeping. A long well needed nap, that's all. That his little brain was fine. That he could talk normal. He could still walk. That everything would go back to the way it was.

"Ma'am you need to take your meds." The nurse step in with a small paper cup and two packets of pills in her hand as she looks sadly at Rose.

Rose growls under her breathe as she watches Jake give her a stern look before she relents and takes the pills from the nurse.

"I will be back in a few minutes to put you back in bed." The nurse warns her.

Rose wants to cry. Why did they insist she stay in her room? Did they not understand she needed to be here with her son. She needed him to feel her presence to know that Mommy was by his side and would never go anywhere with out him.

Jake pick up on her sadness, rubbing her neck with his hand, taking her other hand in his free hand, squeezing it gently.

"I will stay right here. I swear." Jake promises her as he stares into her eyes.

"You said that once before." Rose regrets the words the second they slip out of her mouth. She knows she is tired and she is frustrated and that is the only reason she is putting guilt on Jake. She knows that he does not deserve to feel as if he was somehow indirectly responsible for the accident that had her son laying immobile in the bed next to them.

"I know. I'm sorry Rose. I am so sorry that I hurt you. That I hurt him. I did not plan it this way. I can not help this." Jake pulls his hands away from her as he leans over in the chair, planting his elbows on his knees while he covers his face with his hands. He hated that he had hurt Rose and Michael. They were the two people who had been his comfort, his rock when his life had been so upside down once.

"I know Jake. I do. I'm sorry. I am just so damn tired and scared out of my mind." Rose presses her lips together as tears fill her eyes.

"Do you? Do you know that I love Michael. I love him with all my heart. I wish I could be more to him than just his friend but I can't. I love her. I love her so damn much. It's so hard to try and be what everyone needs. You know." Jake gulps the lump that had form in his throat as he removes his hands from his face, glancing at her. He sees the tears in her eyes. He knows she understands that he had wanted to be with her but that was before his one true love had reentered the picture. He now wanted Bella far more than he wanted to be apart of Rose's family.

"I do. I really do. I guess in away it was better that it happen like this. I mean before we got more involved and then Michael would have been really upset at the loss of you in his life." Rose's voice shook as the honesty spill out of her. She was not going to pretend any longer than she had imagined a future with Jake in her life, in Michael's life. She wanted Jake to be the father that Michael needed but that was not going to be the case now. Jake had moved on. She saw it in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice. He was in love with Bella, always had been.

"Exactly. I never want either of you to think that I care about you guys less because I love her too. However, I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I want to start a family of my own with her." Jake knew this was probably not the best time in the world to be confessing how he saw his future playing out with Bella but he wanted her to know that as a friend he would always be there for her but as a lover or father to Michael was no longer an option.

"I hope you get that chance." Rose felt the warm tears stream down her face as she reach up to wipe them away.

"I do too. I hope that once Michael wakes up and he will, you find that man that you both deserve in your lives." Jake turns, pulling her into his arms as he embraces her.

Bella drove through town in her mother's car she had manage to call and borrow with a half truth that she needed to run some errands and then check in on Jake. Her mother had swung by to pick her up, allowing her to drop her off at the Inn while she went in search of Mason. When she call his phone it went straight to voice mail. She knew Mason was here. She could feel it in her bones.

She hope he was somewhere, where they could be alone to talk. She was about to disappoint him in a serious and major way. She was going to end their relationship once and for all. She wonder how she would get all of her stuff returned here to Forks without actually going away. She wondered if Jake would be willing to ride up with her to retrieve her things? She had a feeling he would be pleased at the thought. She never wanted him to doubt where she stood with him. She love him. She love him with all her heart.

Mason was once the guy whom she saw spending the rest of her life with but now, well, now that she had come to terms with the fact that she would never be completely out of love with Jake, she knew that it was not fair to Mason or any other guy to make a life commitment too. Her heart would never fully belong to him. A part of her would always reside here in Forks, here in Jake's heart. No, it was the right thing to do to break off everything and every part of her old life outside of Forks.

She just hope that Mason would be reasonable with all of this. She had never seen him lose his cool before but she was smart enough to know there was always a first time for everything. She knew how a broken heart could make anyone change in an instant. She just hope that once he saw her and she was able to make him see with his own eyes how happy she truly was now that he would accept her decision and move forward with his life.

Mason open the black box staring at the diamond ring. He was not going to leave this town without Bella by his side. He was going to prove to her that Jake Black was a good man but a man who belong in her past not her future.

Wondering how he would manage to do this he felt his heart sinking at the idea of her still denying him her love. Could he handle that? If he failed to do what he came for could he just walk away? Could he slip out of this small backward town with his head high? Could he go back to his old life and pretend that he had tried his best and his best was just not good enough? He doubted it. He fear that if he lost her, he might not ever be the same again.

Bella saw a rent a car tag on the back of a dark black mustang. Her heart pummeled. She knew it was his car. He always like mustangs. She pull into the parking lot when she glance up at the sign over the building where it was parked she let out a long heavy breath.

He was at a bar. This was not a good sign. It was barely eleven o'clock in the morning, why in the world would he be here? Her gut instincts warn her that she should go see Jake first, tell him everything before she had this confrontation with her ex boyfriend. A small voice in the back of her head urge to pull out of the parking lot and go to the hospital, tell Jake that she had not invited Mason back to Forks. That she was as surprised as he would be to hear that Mason had return, wanting a answer before the final thirty days came to an end.

She knew it was the smart thing to do but a another small voice spoke louder, reminding her that Jake had enough on his plate at the moment. He was trying to comfort Rose and was worried over Michael's condition. He did not have the time nor the strength to deal with her messy love life. No, this was not about Jake, this was between her and Mason.

She had given Jake permission to be by Rose's side when she was in her darkest moment. He should understand that this was Mason's darkest moment. The moment she was going to end their relationship, their once possible future together. Surely, he would understand that this was something she had to do on her own with out him by her side. After all she had been without him for so long and manage to take care of herself up until now. She was more than capable of breaking up with a guy that she once wanted more than her next breath. The same way she wanted Jake now.

Opening the car door she made her way up to the front of the bar. Saying a silent prayer for the strength and wisdom she would need to get Mason out of the bar and back to the privacy of his room so their break up would not have to be so public she slowly turn the knob and step inside the dimly lit room feeling the sweat roll down her spine as she brace herself for a horrible day.


	20. When Your Forced To Hurt Him

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or make any money.

BETA: MIST

A/N: One more chapter to go. Thank you guys for the wonderful support for this story and the others. xoxox August

Chapter 20: Broken Sunsets

Mason stood as he watch Bella enter the bar. He was more than surprised to see her here. He wonder if she somehow came in search of him? He knew that was impossible since he had not even contacted her about his sudden arrival in town.

"Bella." Mason's smile softens as he watches her stroll up to him with a smile on her face. A smile he noted that did not reach her eyes. He knew this was not going to be a easy conversation. He was going to have fight like hell to win her back to him.

"Mason." Bella replies as she sits down at the small table in the corner of the room. A tall lanky middle age waitress approaches the table wearing a smirk on her face as she asks Bella for her order.

"A diet coke." Bella mumbles. The waitress doesn't seem too surprised by her choice of drink at such a early hour in the day.

Bella watches as the waitress saunters off to get her drink when she turns her attention back to Mason who she notes is drinking a whiskey. A drink that is far too strong for such a early time of the day.

"Why whiskey?" Bella asks curiously.

"Why not. I mean, I come here to find my girl. A girl I have a feeling is not too pleased to see my sudden arrival in town." Mason answers as his heart aches with the truth shines through her eyes that he is correct. She is not pleased by his presence.

"I asked you to wait until I had time to see you." Bella answers as the waitress sits her soda on the table in front of her.

"Thank you." Bella gives the waitress a weak smile.

"Can you get me another one of these?" Mason flashes the waitress a charming smile before she leaves once again.

"Do you think that is wise?" Bella had always disliked Mason when he got drunk. To be fair it was rare that he got drunk when he drank but the few times he had, it had not ended well. He once got into a fight when a guy touch her arm, the next time he ended up so sick it took her days to get the vomit smell out of the apartment.

"Wise? What is wise these days? I thought I was once wise by forcing you to come to this backwoods' town and now look at me. Look at us. I have lost you, haven't I?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Mason, this is not the place to talk about us." Bella chew on the corner of her lip as she look away from his face. She knew if he look into her eyes he would only get confirmation to his question. She did not want him to cause a scene here at the bar with so many witnesses to go and tell her family and friends. No, she wanted to get out of there and quietly and hopefully calmly discuss this.

"Really? Where is the perfect place to break up with a guy Bella? Tell me. Cause I have to tell you it won't matter where the location is, my heart is going to shatter into a million pieces. I love you. I know you love me." Mason said with such conviction that Bella felt her heart lurch forward. She knew this was killing him. It was killing her too perhaps in a different way but the pain was just as real as his.

"I do love you Mason." Bella lick her lips as she continue to speak in a soothing tone. She had to find away to get him out of here.

"Here you go." The waitress set his drink down wearing a look that warn Bella that they would not be too thrilled at a scene either.

"Hurry, drink that so we can get out of here." Bella urge him as she began to gulp down her soda.

"What's the hurry? You want to get me out of town? Are you scared that Jake will get jealous? As I recall you told me that he was very insecure and what was it…oh yeah, a bit of a control freak. He like to make you do things against your will and call it love. Love, uh. What a joke. He is an ass Bella. He will only bring you misery." Mason's voice began to slur as he gulp down the drink, slapping the cup down loudly.

"This is my choice Mason." Bella's voice grew stern as she stood up walking to the register to pay for their drinks.

"Thanks." Bella mumble to the waitress who did not look too pleased that Bella was leaving with a hostile Mason.

"It's not my business honey but he looks a bit pissed. Are you sure you should leave with him?" She ask with sincerity in her voice.

"He will be fine. I know how to handle him." Bella answers hoping like hell she was right.

"Okay." The waitress shrugs her shoulders as Bella returns to the table taking Mason's hand as she leads him out of the bar and to her vehicle.

"Get in." Bella orders as she opens the passenger side. Mason does as she requests without any fight. Bella felt a small ounce of relief knowing that she might have a chance to sober him up while they share a mature discussion that hopefully would leave them both feeling a little better about themselves and about the choice she had already made in her heart.

The sounds of the people walking up and down the congested hallways of the hospital prevented Jake from nodding off although his body was exhausted. He had been up all night while they had Michael in surgery. He knew that Rose could not keep herself awake due to the pain medication they kept administering every four hours despite her refusal for it.

He watch as Michael move his arm. His eyes widen in disbelief. His heart skipped erratically. He jump in the chair as he lean over the bed to get a better look at the boy when he watch a miracle happen as Michael's eyes open slowly, his lips twisted as the pain settle into his little body.

"Jake." Michael whisper as tears filled his blue eyes.

"Hey buddy. Your okay now. Your mommy is going to be so happy to see you awake." Jake reach out cupping his tiny hand in his.

"It hurts." Michael's voice shook as he suck in a deep breath.

"Let me go get the nurse." Jake lean over kissing the small boys cheek before rushing out of the room, up the hall until he reach the nurse's station.

"He is awake and he is in a lot of pain." Jake rush out the words as he smiled at the nurses with a big silly grin.

"Thank you Lord." A nurse cried out happily as she ran to the medication cabinet, preparing the boy a shot to help ease his pain.

"Go back to him, I will let the doctors know." The other nurse pointed in the direction to Michael's room while she pick up the phone dialing the doctor's number.

"ON it." Jake race swiftly back to the room where Michael remain awake and in horrible pain.

"They are going to give you some medicine to help you with the pain." Jake states as he picks up Michael's hand again, rubbing it in a soothing motion the way he had seen Rose do a million times before when ever Michael got hurt.

"Mommy? I want my mommy." Michael began to weep.

"I will go get her." Jake vows as he waits for the nurse who enters the room, checking Michael's vitals before she administers the medicine through his IV.

"Mommy?" Michael pleads with Jake.

"I'm on it." Jake watches the pain eases from Michael's bruised face before running back out of the room and down the opposite hall to see if Rose is awake. His heart is filled with joy knowing that he is about to give Rose some great news.

Bella manage to get Mason to reveal which hotel he was staying at when she pull into the parking lot.

"Give me your key." Bella reach out her open palm in Mason's face.

"No." Mason shook his head like a defiant child.

"Now. Come on Mason we are not going to have this discussion out here in the open." Bella rolls her eyes as she shoves her hand out again.

Mason rolls his eyes furiously as he pulls out the key from his back pocket then thrusts it is in her hand.

Bella checks the number on the key before heading in the direction to his room. She can hear Mason following her from behind. She hears his muttering underneath his breath and hopes like hell he sobers up fast. What they needed to talk about require him to be of sane mind not a drunken stupor that he would not recall most of what happen today, tomorrow.

Bella opens the door, stepping inside while giving Mason room to walk in beside her.

"So you would rather break up with me in here, uh?" Mason snorts rudely as he walks briskly by her.

Bella closes the door, then walks over to the curtains, pulling them shut as well before she sits the key down on the harvest gold colored table. Then plopping down in the ugly looking chair she looks up at him. She knows he is mad. She also knows he has every reason to be mad at her. However, he was the one who came in pursuit of her and the truth. If he did not like what he was about to hear it was not her problem, she told herself.

"Yes, Mason, you are correct. I think our relationship has ran it's course." Bella finally said the words that he had been dreading to hear for over two days now.

"I knew it." Mason sat on the edge of the bed as he covers his face with the palms of his hands.

Bella had never witness Mason so sad, so distraught before. Her anger, frustration, and annoyance with him starts to fade as she let's his pain slip inside her heart.

"I'm sorry. I did not come to Forks in search of finding my ex…my husband. I never dreamed that we were still married. I also never in a million years planned to fall back in love with him. But I have. I love him. I think I have always been in love with him. Even while I was with you." Bella knew her words would cut into his soul but he had to understand that there was no chance of them working through her feelings for Jake. No reunion. No way that she would go back into a relationship with him while she wish to remain married to her husband.

"I always sensed there was a part of you that you held back from me. I just thought it was some childhood trauma or some silly writers thingy. A husband never occurred to me." Mason's voice was softer than before.

"I am sorry. I never intended to hurt you Mason. I did love you. I had even imagined spending my life with you." Bella admits to him and to herself as she clasps her hands together laying them on her lap.

"What did I do wrong? I mean, sure seeing Jake after all this time has to bring up some old feelings but what is it about him exactly that makes him a better man for you than me?" Mason pleads as he stares down at the dark brown shaggy carpet.

"I can't pinpoint it. I just…well…I know what I want now." Bella sighs sadly as she takes in a few deep breathes trying to hold back the sob that is stuck in the back of her throat.

"What is that? Tell me Bella? I need to know. I need to know how I fall short to Jake." Mason drops down to his knees in front of Bella, taking her hands between his as he stares up into her eyes. Bella felt like the whole room had shifted. She could not stand seeing the pain in his eyes. Feeling his touch made images of their past together flash across her mind. She hated to admit it but she share more good times than bad with Mason.

Their relationship had been based on a deep friendship. They shared so many ideas and had so much in common. She knew his dislikes and likes and he knew hers as well. They often shared mornings in bed, reading a book silently together. Not too many guys would do that sort of thing. She knew in her heart that he truly did love her. He love her so much that to let her go now was killing him slowly. She began to see those first few weeks of her life when she manage to run away from Forks. The numbness she had felt, the tears that she had shed night after night, the cruel pain that she suffered. All because she loved Jake so much, so much that leaving him had felt as if she had cut out her own heart. Yet she then began to recall how she managed to move forward. To let the pain go, a little at a time. How each day she managed to deal with the pain and operate like a normal person with a ordinary life.

Mason would too. He would learn to love again. Someone who would appreciate him. Someone who would not look at him and think of another. He deserved that happiness. He deserved that devotion. She would never be capable of giving him that. No, it was wrong for her to be with Mason or anyone else for that matter. She now knew that her heart belonged to Jacob Black, her husband, her friend, and her lover. She was meant to be his girl. No one else's.

"Your not any less of a man than Jake, Mason. You are wonderful. You are one of the best men I have ever had the honor of knowing. I am just not the right girl for you. Don't you see it. You will never get as much back from me as you give me." Bella felt her heart crushing like a empty soda can as she watch him pull a small box out of his pant pockets.

"This was for you Bella. This was a symbol of how much I love you. Can you really walk away from this? Can you walk away from us? Will you always wonder about what could have been with us, the way you have with Jake?" Mason moan as his hand fumble with the small velvet black box as he open the lid to display a beautiful diamond ring. Bella felt dizzy with shock. The ring was more than beautiful it was beyond words.

"Mason, no….God no…" Bella cries out as the sobs began to rip from her throat. Her body trembles with the pain that she wish would just go away. It would be so damn much easier to end this with him if she could just become numb somehow but she wasn't. She was feeling his pain. She was feeling her own pain. She was fighting the memories of how wonderful their lives had once been before she return home. Before she return to Jake.

Pulling Jake's face to the front of her mind, she thought of the past few weeks with him. The way he had made her laugh, smile and the intimate moments they had shared with one another. The way her whole body tingle when he barely touch her. The way he made a room light up the second he step inside of it. No, she was not crazy, she was not being stupid about this choice. Jake was the right choice. He was everything and anything she would ever need in her life.

"Marry me Bella. Choose me." Mason begs her as he forces her to hold the box in her shaky hands.

"No. I'm sorry but no Mason. I love Jake. I love him more than anything. I can not hurt him again. I hate that I am hurting you but we are not meant to be together." Bella pushes the ring box back in his hand as she jerks her head to the side. She hates seeing the pain that screams out from his beautiful blue eyes.

"If that is how you really feel then okay." Mason puts the box on the table next to Bella as he stands up pulling her up to her feet.

"Then kiss me and prove to me that you no longer desire me the way you use too." Mason challenges her.

Bella knows it is wrong to cave in to his childish challenge but if kissing him would prove to him that what they once share was gone then she was willing to give it a try. She wanted Mason to leave town knowing that there was absolutely no doubt in her heart that she belonged to Jake. She wanted him to move forward with his life. To let her go.

Her hands travel up his chest to grip the back of his neck as she leans her head back giving him enough room to lean in and kiss her. The kiss was sweet. It was full of love and hope. However, Bella did not feel the once giddiness that it use to bring her. Her knees no longer threaten to buckle underneath her. Her heart did not race as fast as it once did. Instead she felt like she was kissing a friend, a very good friend.

His hands grip her waist as he pull her up against him, pushing the kiss harder and more desperate to prove to her that they still share a familiar spark. Unfortunately for Mason, he felt the lack of desire from her. He felt the distance between them. Pulling away slowly he let out a long ragged breath as he look into her eyes with more tears of regret.

"It's over." Mason said with a defeated smile.

"Yes, it is." Bella nodded her head as she lick swollen lips.

"Then you should go now." Mason open the hotel room door, he wave at the outside. He needed her to go at once. He was afraid of what he might do to her if she stayed. He was not sure if he could let her leave him like this. He did not want to say or do anything that either of them would regret.

Bella step out of his room, then slowly turning to face him she smiled sadly up at him.

"I love you Mason. You were so good to me. You help me grow up. I will always owe you that." Bella whispers as she wraps her arms around him. Mason feels his insides burning with anger and disappointment as he pulls out the box from his pocket, debating for a brief moment to give her the ring despite her rejection.

"You should take it, sell it or something." Mason whispers as he places the box in her hand.

Bella removes her arms from his body as she shakes her head in refusal.

"No. Someday the right girl will want to wear that ring. I know it." Bella wipes away the tears from her face as she turns away from him. Slowly she makes her way back to her mother's park car where she climbs into the drivers side. Gripping the steering wheel she lays her head against the hardness of it. Tears pour out of her eyes. She knew she was saying goodbye to another chapter of her life. A very good chapter.

Turning the car on she drives out of the parking lot without noticing Jake Black standing by his truck wearing a disgusted look on his face while Bella drives home in hopes of finding him there so she can tell him everything.

Bella walk into the front door and headed straight to the kitchen pulling out a beer. Opening the cold beverage she begins to guzzle down the bitter alcoholic drink. She knows she has to tell Jake everything that had occurred today. She had to tell him that this thirty day trial period was over. She was not leaving him. She was going to remain here in Forks as his wife, if he was still willing to have her.

After she finish the first beer she pull out her phone and dial his number. Disappointed when it went to voicemail she reach in the fridge to grab another beer as she made her way to the bathroom to take a long hot bubble bath.

She had to get her head on straight before she divulge everything to Jake. She was not sure how he would take the news of her visiting Mason in his hotel room. She knew he would jump to the conclusion she was going to leave him again. She hoped he would give her the chance to tell him everything including her feelings for him before he exploded.

A half an hour later Bella step out of the tub and redressed for the day when she step out of the room with a towel on her head she jump ten feet in the air as she found Jake sitting on the couch wearing a devastated look on his face.

Bella prayed like hell that nothing had happen to Michael. She knew it would kill him if that little boy died somehow.

"Jake, you scared me. When did you get home?" Bella asks as she crawls up next to him.

She caught how he flinch when she rubs his shoulder.

"I have been home for about ten minutes now." Jake answers with a curt voice.

"Oh. Is everything okay with Rose and Michael?" Bella hope like hell they were both safe.

"Yeah, Rose is pretty banged up and Michael finally woke up. They will both survive." Jake says in a still rather aggravated tone as he stares straight ahead, not looking once at Bella as he speaks.

"What's wrong then?" Bella felt her gut screaming that Jake knew somehow about her and Mason's visit today. Forks was a small town. There was no telling who had seen and reported to Jake that Bella had left a bar with a guy no one knew.

"You saw him today, didn't you." Jake turns his head, his face a mere few inches away from hers.

"Yes, if you mean Mason, then yes." Bella nods her head slowly as her palms grow sweaty. Her breathing erratic as she watches his eyes grow darker and his body stiffs up.

"Why? Why would you break the rules now, now that we were so close to being together?" Jake whispers in a demanding tone.

"Jake, first of all I did not technically break the rules. I did not even know he was coming to town. I mean, he call me yesterday and I answer without looking at the caller ID. I told him to give me some time before I would agree to meet up with him. Like you he was too damn stubborn to wait. He showed up on his own Jake. I swear to you, I had no prior knowledge he was coming." Bella hope like hell that he believed her. If he fear she had betray him somehow then there relationship was already starting off in a bad way.

"You were hugging him when I saw you two. I have to wonder what you were doing in that hotel room with him?" Jake replies in a deep voice as his eyes pierce hers.

"What? Are you serious Jake?" Bella gulps hard as she fights back her temper that is starting to rear it's ugly head. She knew he would suspect something if he learn of her where abouts before she told him first but she did not think he would be so quick to think the worst of her.

"Yes, I am. Did you? I mean, did you two ….have sex?" Jake felt the bile in the back of his throat seeping up as he tried his damnedest to fight back the jealousy and the images of Bella having sex with Mason from his mind.

"Uh…hell no! Jake we talked, that was it." Bella scooted away from him as she look sickened by his hurtful question.

"Then why did you have a ring box in your hand?" Jake had nearly died when he spotted the familiar looking jewelry box that he knew contain a ring in it.

"He showed me a ring he had bought for me. A ring he had plan to ask me to marry him with. I told him no. I told him I did not want the ring, Jake. You have to believe me." Bella felt her heart tearing at the seams as Jake's eyes continue to remain to look dark and cold at her.

"Really. Then what exactly did you tell him, Bella?" Jake's voice rose as his anger began to take control over his other more reasonable emotions.

"I told him that I love you. I told him that he had to move forward with his life. I was going to tell you all of this once I was able to see you." Bella rub her forehead where a jackhammer size headache was starting to form.

"Were you? I mean, you could have hidden it from me. Why would you want to tell me this if you had no plans to leave me for Mason?" Jake was struggling to believe that Bella had every intention of confessing how she had broken the rules of their agreement.

"I was going to tell you Jake. You were at the hospital with Rose and Michael. I gave you permission to see them, I was able to bend the rules, why can't you do the same for me? I mean I knew how important Rose was to you. Why can't you see how important Mason was to me? I had to face him. I had to do something that I did not have the guts to do to you all those years ago." Bella watch as his face grew red. She knew that Jake was slowly building up to a serious tantrum. The same sort of tantrums that had been a big factor for her leaving him in the first place.

"I see you had the decency to break things off with him before you chose someone else over him." Jake snorts rudely.

Bella blink a few times while she fought to remain calm. She knew if she lost her temper then things would go from bad to seriously bad in no time.

"Jake I love you but I refuse to be interrogated and accused of not being a kind enough person for you. I screwed up in the past. I was trying not to repeat those mistakes. I would have thought you of all people would understand that." Bella stood up from the couch, walking behind it she storm out of the living room and into the kitchen where she stood in front of the fridge. She needed another drink but she fear it might only make her emotions higher if she drank another drink so soon.

"Bella, I'm sorry but it hurt like hell to receive a call that my wife was at a hotel with a guy who was once her boyfriend. I know how much Mason means to you. I get that. I can not change my nature over night. You scared me. You made me think for a few minutes that maybe everything we had shared over the last few weeks was just a false pretense. Something you thought would appease me until you were able to ask me for that divorce." Jake hope she could see where he was coming from. He knew it was wrong of him to think that when she said she loved him the other night it had been a bald face lie. Bella had never spoken those three words without meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"That is how you see me. I am some sort of evil minded schemer? " Bella shouts at him as she pulls out another beer. This time she drinks it faster.

" I never said that." Jake sighs rudely.

"No, but you were thinking it. Maybe I did make the wrong choice after all." Bella's eyes were like daggers, daggers she wish she could throw at him.

"Maybe you did. I can not help it if I am a bit gun shy Bella. You abandoned me." Jake cries out furiously.

"I know, I get that. But damn it Jake you left me way longer. You left me the day after you fuck me for the first time." Bella knew she was being crass but her ego was stung. She felt the need to lash out at him.

"What? I never stopped loving you Bella especially not after we had sex. I felt closer to you." Jake answers as he steps closer to her.

"Funny, cause that was not how I saw it. I saw you change right before my eyes. You became a guy who thought his shit did not stink and I hated how you would brag about our status with the guys. It was like I was your fucking trophy piece. But hey I understand now that you were too immature to get it. However now, well….now you have no excuse for being such a selfish asshole." Bella watches as Jake tries to reach out to touch her, moving to the side she makes it perfectly clear without saying a word that she did not want him to touch her.

"If we can't argue like this and get past this." Jake begins to speak.

"Then maybe there is nothing here worth saving. Maybe last night was just…" Bella interrupts him in mid sentence as she says what she is pretty sure he is thinking but not saying out loud.

"Just what?" Jake asks with a grave look as Bella switches her weight from one foot to the other, while staring at her shoes before she takes a deep breath, then lifts her head up staring him straight in the eyes.

"Just two people cherishing a time in their lives when everything was once so innocent. So simple. We tried Jake. I tried. I honestly did but now looking at the two of us arguing over rather or not I broke some silly rules you imposed on me in order to keep me here seems like we are back where we started from. I can't live like this. I can't be underneath your scrutiny. I can't try to prove to you every day that I truly love you and I am not about to flee the moment you leave my side. It's not possible Jake. I'm sorry." Bella shook her head as tears slide out of the corners of her eyes.

"Your being melodramatic Bella. I am trying to explain why I am upset. Why I felt betrayed when I saw you and Mason in each other's arms. What the hell was I suppose to think? You never warned me he was in town. You never told me that you were preparing to break things off with him." Jake answers as his voice crackles, his own tears brimming in his eyes as he watches her closely. He can see it. He can the pain she is feeling. The disappointment she feels about him, about his immature behavior tonight.

She was right in some areas of the argument but she was blowing the rest of it out of proportion. He never said she had to prove to him she was trust worthy. He just felt like she could have given him some preparation that her ex might show up in town. He had already been a basket case emotionally with the situation at the hospital with Rose and Michael. Then to find her embracing her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend according to her now, while he held a black box with a big fancy diamond ring in it. What the hell was he suppose to think was going on behind his back? He was more than sure she had been propose to and she had answer with a yes the way they were holding one another.

Okay, so he was wrong. He jump to the wrong conclusion far too fast. So now she was going to totally break up with him. She was going to end their marriage over this! Why? Why was she suddenly willing to give up not only their marriage and her relationship with Mason as well.

"You never gave me the chance Jake. After we made love on the boat I was preparing to tell you but you took off after you received the call. I have been sitting in this house ever since, well until Alice calls me and tells me that Jasper could have sworn he saw Mason in town. I race to him hoping to break things off officially between us and then I was going to tell you that I had decided to remain married to you but now, well….maybe I should leave town." Bella felt her eyes burning from all the tears she had shed today.

"Are you really willing to stay behind. To stay here with me?" Jake shook inwardly as he watch her consider the question he presented her.

"I had every intention of staying but Jake you have to be willing to trust me. Just like I have to trust you." Bella's voice was so soft that Jake had barely heard her.

"I am willing to try Bella. I will not lie and say it won't be difficult at times." Jake hope like hell she was serious about everything. About ending her relationship with Mason, her decision to stay here with him, to be his wife in every way that he had ever dreamed of.

"I agree." Bella nodded her head as a weak smile form on her face.

"Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Jake yawns as he strolls up, lifting her up off her feet, carrying her into their room.

"Jake this is not over. We have so much more to discuss. I hate to go to sleep angry." Bella giggles.

"Yeah well I have plans on waking you up later to let you explain further but for now I think we both need some rest before we say or do anything we will later come to regret." Jake warns her as he places her on the bed. Laying next to her he rolls her onto her side, spooning up against her he closes his eyes and falls fast asleep while Bella does the same within seconds of him.


	21. Life Moves On: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor mean to break any copyright laws.

BETA: MIST

BANNER: MIST-Excellent job with all the great banners Mist, thank you! You were my inspiration!

A/N: Final Chapter: Thank you guys for the wonderful support! You rock! Hope you join Irrevocable to see a much darker and scarier story about the supernatural world. xoxo August

Chapter 21 Broken Sunsets:

Bella lounged on the chair in front of the ocean while she tried to relax. The last few weeks had been stressful. First, she had broken off everything with Mason. She had struggled to keep herself from calling him, just to make sure he was okay. She felt awful. She stop herself each time from doing it, knowing how hard it would be for Jake to understand. He would fear she was having second thoughts about her decision to remain married to him.

A decision that once they discussed it further agreed to a little bit of marriage counseling to help them both work on issues. Then one night on their way home from a useful session that had help them both learn who to communicate without shouting at one another, they ended up driving to the ocean where Jake dragged her out of the truck. As they set watching the waves crash against the shore, Jake began to explain how he felt so much stronger thanks to the counseling and how grateful he was for her choosing him.

He had been so sweet that Bella had a hard time not wanting to throw them on the sand and screwing his brains out. She was completely floored when he look into her eyes and ask her if she would do him the honor of renewing their vows. Bella had choked on a sob that had pop up in her throat when he pull out of his pocket a beautiful diamond ring.

"I know last time when we got married, I was only able to afford a cheap band for you. I hope this time we can do it all right. Starting with the proper ring for your finger. Then I would like to have the sort of wedding you should have had. " Jake pressed his forehead against hers, as tears trickle down both of their faces.

"So is that a yes?" Jake swallowed hard waiting for her response.

"Yes, Jake. OH God, YES!" Bella watch as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I mean Bella, I knew then and I know now that you are my soul mate. You and I were made for one another. I want to grow old with you. Raise children with you and if we are lucky sit on the porch swing with a head full of gray hair. Would you like that future?" Jake lick his lips as he stared into her eyes.

"I would love that future. Your right. We were meant to be. I love you Jake. I will always love you." Bella wrap her arms around his neck as she kiss the side of his neck before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"God, you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. Baby, I want to show the world our love. You plan the wedding of your dreams and I promise you I will be there." Jake vowed as he pull her back to look into her eyes.

"I promise I will be there as well." Bella giggled as happiness overflowed from her heart.

"Good. Cause there is no Jake without Bella." He kiss the tip of her nose.

"There is no Bella without Jake either." Bella agreed as she planted her lips against his, knocking him back onto to the sand as she ravish his body underneath the moonlight.

Six week later…..

Alice watched as Bella and Jake renew their vows on the sandy beach of La Push where they had both agreed was the right location for renewing their marriage. After all it was their sanctuary. It was a simple wedding, however far better arranged then their first justice of the peace wedding. Bella look dashing in her simple off white dress with yellow roses in her hair. She said the yellow stood for her sunshine. Jake.

Bella spoke vows with elegant wording while Jake's sounded a bit more like a contract agreement that he would be a better man and husband until they both died. It was humorous to her watch this couple professing a love that clearly everyone else had seen coming for years now. Alice, was just relieved that Jake no longer look at her as the enemy but as a close friend.

Alice glanced over at her husband, her soul mate and felt pity for him as he struggled to keep both babies quiet during the short ceremony. Jack and Alex seem quite pleased with the soft music, the wind of the ocean, and the love that flowed around them. It was almost mystical as they watch the sun slowly set for the day.

The ceremony proceeded with an enormous bonfire. Picnic style food was displayed on large buffet table with plenty of drinks. They laugh, danced, and celebrated the joy of Jacob and Bella finally finding the peace and happiness they both deserved after the four year separation. It was easy to see that they had both grown up in that time. They had both become individuals who knew where they stood in the world, what they wanted, and where they saw themselves fifty years from now.

Alice stood by Jasper's side as they both agreed it was time to take the boys home for the evening with the cooler air setting in. As they began to say their good-byes Alice caught a glimpse of Rosalie along with Michael as they stood off to the side with Emmett who had been courting Rose for the past two months. It was no surprised to her that Emmett had suddenly stop pursuing everything in a skirt the moment Rose gave him a real opportunity to date her. She was also pleased to see that Michael seem to enjoy Emmett's company as much as he had Jake's.

"We are heading out. I hope you two have fun tonight." Alice's eyes sparkled with mischief. She knew that they had plans to spend the night on the beach a little further down from where the ceremony had been set up. They brought a tent earlier in the day to help her get ready in and had also set up the small honeymoon area. Pillows galore was set all over the ground with a lush velvet blanket that Alice had insisted they lay on instead of the harsh sand. She had snuck in earlier to place small candles and some of the flowers they had used to cover the white lawn chairs they had used for the guests. She wanted it to smell heavenly for them.

"I'm sure we will. Thank you Alice. You were the best maid of honor a girl could ever ask for." Bella hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey, I'm just glad I got invited to this one." Alice teased as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Alex into her arms.

"You guys have fun. Don't forget before you leave tomorrow to stop by and get the camera. You will love Italy." Jasper waved at them as he grab Jack and his car seat following Alice up the hill to their park car.

"I still can't believe we are going to Italy." Jake gush with happiness.

"Yeah, me too. It was so nice of them to give us such a grand gift like that." Bella was still feeling badly for them. It was suppose to be a vacation for them but Jasper was so swamped with new patients and Alice found she could not dare leave the twins with her mother for an entire week. They made a promise to do it next year instead. Since they had already paid for the tickets they had given the trip to Bella and Jake for a present.

"We are totally going to be doing some serious baby sitting when we return." Jake teased as he wrap his arms around his wife's waist.

"I hope so. I think it will give us some practice." Bella sighed happily.

"Practice?" Jake frowns.

"I mean, someday we will want children, right." Bella had found herself considering the thought of children in their future. When they were younger she was not prepared for such a big responsibility but now, now that she was older, more mature and had establish her career as a writer she saw no reason to put off having children. She knew it was a dream of Jake's.

"Yes, we will." Jake agreed as he squeezed her, tenderly nipping at her ear.

"I love you Jake. I will always love you." Bella promised as she listen to their friends singing in the background to the music that played around them.

"I will always love you Bells. You're my girl." Jake scooped her up in his arms as he delivered her back to the rest of the group, sitting her on his lap around the bonfire while their friends partying and joked until late in the night.

Jake and Bella snuck into the tent and began to express their love in a more intimate and loving nature. Knowing what each other wanted, desired and most of all deserved.

Two years later…

"I still can't believe that you sold out all of those books." Jake gasp with amazement when the book store owner confessed they were completely sold out of her latest book. They had drove to Seattle to do her usual book signing after she completed a book. She had wrote two now and both had been a great success. He was not sure which he liked more. The first book which she named Broken Sunsets was about the past she had shared with Jake, of course using fictional character names and locations. The second book was called Across the Sky which was her version of how a couple could survive anything and regain the love that was always between them.

"It surprised me too." Bella admits as she gushes with pride.

"My wife the author. I love it." Jake cupped the sides of her face as he plants a hard passionate kiss against her closed lips.

"Oh I have one better than that." Bella rubbed her swollen stomach as the baby kick with excitement.

"What could be better?" Jake set his hand on her stomach as the baby eased up. It was a joke between them how the baby would get rowdy but when his father touch him, it seem to soothe him.

"Marilyn called me today and Warner Brothers bought the rights to make Broken Sunset into a movie. Can you believe it!" Bella cried out clapping her hand together.

"No way! NO freaking way!" Jake exclaims with equal exuberance.

"I know. I was like "get out of here" and Marilyn was all like "oh honey your getting richer by the second." I could not stop laughing while my head nearly burst with disbelief." Bella's eyes were bright and shiny with the news. She was still having a hard time believing how successful her stories were but to get a movie deal too, well, it was like winning the lottery.

"So who do you think they will have playing the role of me?" Jake grip his chin as he began to consider all the possible actors who could pull off his charm, his good looks and above all portray his humor.

"I have no clue. I think Adam Sandler could pull you off." Bella teased him.

"Adam Sandler! I don't think so. I am thinking of Tom Cruise. Yeah, we got the same charismatic personality." Jake's eyes grew wide with excitement at the prospect of one of his favorite all time actors playing the role that was pretty much Bella's description of Jake.

"Tom Cruise! Now that is hot. I don't know. He might be too short." Bella reach over patting his cheek lovingly. "After all baby you are tall dark and handsome."

"I'm not that tall." Jake laugh.

"OHHHH! I know how about that new guy Rob Patterson. All the girls think he is dreamy." Bella fan her face pretending to be so turn on by the new actor.

"WHAT! First of all he is a pale face and secondly I am so much hotter than him." Jake smirk.

"True but he does seem to make quite a few girls faint when they see him." Bella continue to tease him.

"What about you? Who could you see playing the part of you?" Jake figured it was only fair to turn it around on her.

"Julia Roberts. Definitely." Bella knew it was a silly option but she did respect the actresses work and she was such a beautiful person.

"Too old, silly." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, who ever plays my role I'm sure she will be plain and rather okay on the eyes." Bella felt the baby kick against her ribs with such vigor it made her nearly lose her breathe.

"Are you okay?" Jake had sense her extreme discomfort all day. They only had two more weeks until the arrival of their first son. They had a one year old daughter at home with her grandparents. Allison Sara Black was born a year to the day that her parents had renewed their vows. So they now shared a anniversary and a birthday on the exact day.

"I'm fine. I am just pooped. Long day and all. Maybe too much joy." Bella giggled but a long yawn followed it.

"Wow, who would have thought you would write a book about us that would be so successful." Jake thought out loud.

"Not one but two. See, we are awesome. Our love is epic Jake. The rest of the world will soon see just how epic we are." Bella pronounced proudly.

Squeezing her hand as they drove up in the driveway to their home Jake thought silently to himself just how true her words were. The two of them had been so much to one another. They had been friends, lovers, ex lovers, husband and wife, now parents to not one but two children. Every stage of their life only seem to bring them closer and happier.

"You know Bells, I think it is time to build onto this house. After all our family is expanding. Expanding like the love that fills my heart every morning I wake up next to you." Jake help her out of the truck.

Bella stared up into his eyes as tears sprung into them.

"Your right. I once thought we were so broken that nothing could fix us. Yet here we are. Better from the experiences that we had to endure apart and together. I think I am the luckiest woman in the world." Bella declared.

"I am the luckiest man in the world. Now, lets get you inside so I can show you just how lucky we both are." Jake wiggled his eye lashes as he took her hand and led her safely into their home and into the life that they had rebuilt together.

A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed this story so much. I hope you guys continue to join me with other stories that I am writing. Your support and your great reviews help make this journey less painful and more exciting with each chapter. Xoxoxo August


End file.
